La Dinasta Butterfly Vs Las Fuerzas De La Maldad
by poluxcoult
Summary: Luego de los sucesos con la madre de Star desaparecida, el descubrimiento de las marcas de media luna de Marco, la derrota de Meteora,el beso en la caja de fotografías, Marco, River y Star se embarcaran en una búsqueda de la princesa Moon al reino Rick Pigeon donde ella probablemente se oculte
1. LA PRINCESA PERDIDA

**Mewni / Pigeo Lookout / Miércoles / 20/06/18/16: 54hs**

* * *

Al finalizar la gran batalla contra la amenaza de Meteora, la recuperación de los habitantes de Mewni junto a los Marc-nificos 7, el descubrimiento del significado de la palabra Globgorn y el Nacimiento del nuevo gobierno de la princesa Eclipsa, respaldada por su nueva ley de integración de monstruos a la sociedad de Mewmanos

Una vez finalizads la mayoria de todos estos eventos, se formo un pequeño grupo para llevar acabo la busqueda de Moon Butterfly la actual Princesa Perdida, este grupovera conformado por los restantes integrantes de la Alta Comisión de Magia, Hekapoo, Obnitraxus y Rhombiulus, el hijo del Rey del Inframundo, Tom Lucitor, la hija del Rey de las Nubes y Mejor Amiga de Star Butterfly, Ponyhead, La "Nueva" amiga de Marco y ex novia de Tad, Kelly, la, la hija de la Reina Pérdida de Mewni, Star Butterfly, junto con su padre el Rey River y su Mejor Amigo y Escudero personal Marco Días. A sumergirse en la oscuridad de las cuevas que abundan en Pigeon Lookout parte del reino del gran heredero del Reino, Rick Pigeon, en busca de Moon la Inconmovible.

La mayoria con el objetivo de recuperar a la extraviada Líder de la Comisión Mágica, La Reina que lideraria a los Mewmanos junto a Eclipsa liberando a los Montruos, La Mayor Aliada del Inframundo e El Reino de las Nuves para traer calma y orden al país. Otros de ellos estaban ahí por seguir a sus Compañeros por amistad, ocultando sentimientos que por el momento era mejor dejar oculto o hablar de ellos en otro momento

Aun así. ¿Cómo entrar en todo esto el gobernó de Rick Pigeon ?, resultó que mientras River Butterfly, Star Butterfly y Marco buscaban inútilmente rastros de Moon, guiándose por el Chiste de intuición de River, irrumpiendo en lugares al azar, atacando a todos sus integrantes que se topaban sin razón aparente o topándose con vergonzosas obras de teatro que reflejaban imitaciones de sus gobernantes el chiste de gobernantes que eran

Y siguió de igual forma hasta que el Rey Pigeon convoco al grupo a un encuentro con él, una vez llegaron al castillo de su majestad, les hablo de lo que encontraron sus centinelas, mostrando un holograma con las imágenes de Moon con ropajes implementados a mano con hojas, lianas y ramas, que por lo menos cubrían lo necesario para que Star y River permitieran a Marco observar la imagen, en ella se vería la Reina perdida, saliendo de la fauna pantanosa de Waterfolk encaminada hacia las cuevas Pigeon Lookout que eran algo habitual de encontrar por esos rumbos. Star noto rápidamente, los ojos brillosos de Amnesia en su madre, producto de adentrarse en la Magia, pero fue el extraño instinto de Marido de River lo que Alarmó al grupo, según el propio hombre describió a su esposa de esta manera

River(feliz aferrando las manos a la altura de su pecho): !Es Ella¡, mi Moon-pay, es tan hermosa como la re...¡Que!...algo(Preocupado) ¡Algo No Esta Bien con Ella!,(alarmado) !Algo Extraño Esta Ocurriendole a mi Amada Esposa¡

Marco(arquea una seja): yo la veo vastante norma...

River(tapa el rostro del muchacho con su mano): ¡Tal vez tus Simples Ojos Terricolas no lo Noten Marco!, !Pero mis ojos Jamas Dejaria pasar algo Desaparcibido de mi Amada Esposa¡, se comporta como una polilla que va hacia la luz, sin importar nada a su alrededor

El comentario de su padre a pesar de lo innecesario que era en ese momento, termino encendiendo una luz en la cabeza de Star, rápidamente corrió hacia el marco de la ventana y transformándose, salió del castillo de Rick Pigeon por la ventana, alzó un hermoso vuelo hasta la zona centro del Reino de Pigeon, subió hasta lo más alto que sus pulmones le permitian y creando un orbe de luz dorada en cada una de sus 6 manos, giro en el aire como un tornado de oro, una poderosa honda expansiva amarillo estallo del hechizo reccoriendo todo el terreno del Reino y sus exteriores, una vez que el destello finalizo su recorrido Star volvió al castillo con una mirada sería, miró al grupo y dejó escapar una sospechosa sonrisa nerviosa

Star (por fin dejo escapar un suspiro y miro a quienes tenia en frente): Fue por mí culpa, provoqué todo esto, el hecho de que Mamá esté en quién sabe qué parte de Mewni caminando hacia quién sabe dónde, es por mí culpa, ¡Por...Por que yo, yo lo Arruine¡ Al entrar en la Magia me dejó llevar por ella y perdí mi conciencia,cuando me recuperé, yo no pude hacer nada para ayudarla y volví al Reino por miedo a lo que Meteora podría hacer (miró a Marco de reojo por un instante) por lo que podría hacer a Mewni, no quería que todos pasaran por estos problemas por mi error, y ahora todo es un caos por el gobierno de Eclipsa, los Mewmanos y Monstruos no pueden convivir entre ellos sin odiarse, no sé cómo traer la paz de vuelta en estos momentos tan "frágiles"(lagrimas comienzan a asomarse de sus ojos)!Solo soy una Niña de 16 Años¡ No soy mi Madre, no se como arreglar esto o que decicion tomar, yo solo estoy segura de que si ella vuelve al Reino, arreglará todo como siempre lo ha hecho_ (traga algo de saliva, intenta no mirar en lo posible a los ojos a su padre) _ nunca quise que mamá esté perdiendo sola y sin saber dónde está parada_ (con tristeza en su voz) _ yo enserio lo siento Papá, lo siento Chicos

El ambiente se quedó en silencio, cuando Star quitó la vista del suelo y miró hacia sus amigos todos ellos la miraban sorprendidos, esto callo aun peor en ella y su cabeza comenzó a dolerle y su estómago se revolvía de un lado a otro como el interior de un lavaropa, pero ese sentimiento de disgusto desapareció cuando su padre la abrazo, fue uno de esos abrazos tiernos que él le daba cuando, ella rompía o arruinada algún muñeco de sus preferidos y ella tenía que decirle la verdad, aun cuando eso realmente no lo enojaba, dandole una hermosa sonrisa a su hija quién termina llorando de golpe, esto enternecio a Marco que acompaño a River con un abrazo, este momento familiar logro derramar una lágrima a Rick Pigeon mientras su máquina inferior le pasaba un pañuelo con el cual sonar su pico

River (sonriendo y acariciando la cabellera de Star): !Haaa¡ Mi pequeña hija estuviste guardando esto en tu interior todo este timpo, tendrías que haber empezado por contarnos esto antes de salir. Sabes lo tonto que me siento ahora por no darme cuenta, aun así estoy Feliz que tuvieras la confianza de decirlo,asi que ahora es mi turno de rebelarte un secreto, estoy orgullosos de en quien te estas combirtiendo mi pastelito, tu jamas podrias defraudarme, me párese increíble lo rápido que maduraste y tomaste partido en las acciones de Mewni para lograr mantener la paz y limpiar nuestro nombre e incluso forjar tu propia facción para integrar a los monstruos, !Aún Que Yo Realmente no Estoy de Acuerdo en¡... (Star mira enojada a su padre de manera graciosa)de acuerdo, okey no sigo ¡Jeje!(da un suave golpe en la cabeza a su hija que hace reir a los dos)

Marco(apoya su cabeza en su hombro): luego de todo lo que has echo, como podriamos enojarnos contigo, todos aqui confiamos en ti(mira a los ultimos miembros de La Comicion de Magia)¡Verdad!

Omnitraxus(mira hacia otro lado): ¡Ho Vamos en en Serio!

Rhombiulus(extiende sus manos a los costados): ¡Hey por que Yo, Jamas he Dicho o Echo algo Dañino Hacia ella Verdad Omnitraxus¡(su compañero le da la espalda)!No me Ignores yo Jamas me he Metido con Ella¡

Hekapoo ( rueda sus ojos y con vos sarcástica): ¡Como Digas!, ahora sabemos dónde está la Princesa Realmente, ¡Luego Tú y Yo Necesitamos Hablar Cara a Cara Marco!

Estrella (Feliz): ¡Chicos!, estamos un paso mas cerca de Mama, ¿Aun Esan Dispuesos a Seguirnos a las Cuevas?

Ponyhead( sonando su cuello): Eso jamas B-Fly, !Abandonarte en una Aventura Junto al Papucho de tu Novio y El Aburrido del Apestorpe Jamas¡, eso es traicion y yo no sere conocida como una traidora, !Entendise Apestorpe Tu no Podras Lograr Que Star me deje de Lado¡

Star(con ojos de perrito): ¡Hooo, Pony!

Marco(confuso): ¿De que Hablas?

Kelly(colocando sus manos en la cintura): !Marco me Invito a esta Aventura y Acepte¡ !Ademas la Ultima Aventura fue Genial Quiero Decir Perdi mi Alma donde mas puede suseder eso¡ ademas gracias a ustedes Jorby volvio a la normalidad y Tad...(levanta su brazo izquiedo a la altura de su rostro)

Tad (salta pero es atrapado por la mano de Kelly):POR FAVOR VOLVAMOS, KELLY TE AMO, ERES TODO PARA MI, JURO QUE CAMBIARE(solloso)POR FAVOR, ERES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA, WAAAAA, NO ECHEMOS ANTOS RECUERDOS HERMOSOS A LA BASURA

Kelly(molesta): !No Logra Superar la Ruptura!

Tom(se acerca al abrazo): Tu sabes por que estoy aqui Sin embargo (se une al abrazo)u eres mas que suficiene para que yo quiera estar aqui

Star(con los corazones ruborizados): ¡Hoooo! chicos, van ha hacer que llove de nuevo(se aparta del abrazo y quita sus lagrimas) es realmente tirno que todos quieran seguir con nosoros, yo aprecio...

Ponyhead (interrumpiéndo):!SOLO A MI!(desafiando a los demas) ¡Conformence con el Segundo Lugar Secundarios Ella es Mia, Solo Mia!(abraza a Star) ¡Si ya lo se soy Increíble, Hermosa y Valgo más que todos Ellos (apesar de los rosros molestos de los demas, Star tenia una sonrisa brillante) lo mismo para ti Terrícola conformate con el segundo lugar en los Pon-nificos 7

Marco (trañado): ¿Los Pon-nificos 7? , ¿no éramos los Marc-nificos 7?

Ponyhead (mirando hacia otro lado sin prestar atención a Marco): !Luego de que nos Abandonaras, Decidimos por Votación Nuestro Nuevo Líder y por Votación Unánime Oficialmente soy la Nueva Líder!

Mientras Ponyhead hablaba de si misma sin parar, un portal se abrió cerca de Marco y Star

Hekapoo (saliendo hasta el torso del portal y hablando bajito): en realidad unánimemente Tom es en realidad el nuevo líder del grupo, solo que ella salió de la nada reclamándose como la ganadora, ya sabes (dando vueltas con su dedo al lado de su cien) cosas de Ponyheads

Tom(acercandose por detras de Marco y susurrando): Aun que tecnicamente, sin Talon y Jordy ahora seriamos los 5 Pon-nificos !Jejej¡(choca los puñas con su mejor amigo)

Marco (quedando frente a Kelly, acercándose a ella): Así que ahora tú también estás con los "Pon-nificos 5"! Jajaja!, ¡AAUUCH!

Kelly (dándole un golpe en el hombro y sonriendo): !Mejor Cállate Días o el próximo Irá más Fuerte¡, si esa es tu forma de comenzar una comversacio es terrible !Jajaja¡

Marco (riendo): ¡De Acuerdo! (masajeando su hombro) ¡Auch! te pasaste un poco de fuerza, no crees

Kelly (cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa): en mi mundo eso es un saludo, y una llave en el cuello un adios

Marco (mira el pelo de Kelly y ve a Tad mirándolo con los ojos enre cerrados) ¿Que hay Tad, Por Fin se Reconcilian Ustedes Dos?

Tad (acercándose al rostro de marco con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja): !Ha sí es "Amigo" por fin Volvimos¡ tenías razón después de todo,(levanta su brazo en alto)! Venga esos Cinco¡ (su brazo es tomado de la muñeca por la mano de Kelly y lo baja de su cabeza quedando cara a cara)

Kelly (sería con un semblante molesto): !La Verdad Tad¡

Tad (bajando la mirada): si jefa (Kelly da vuelta a Tad quedando frente a Marco aún con la mirada baja) en realidad, de ahora en adelante pagare un alquiler para alojarme en la cabeza de Kelly (se acerca automáticamente a Marco y le susurra) aun así esto quiere decir que pdria tener otra oportunidad para volver a ser novios Marco, Tad 1 / Separación 0

Marco (confundido): !¿Claaaro?¡ Mejor los dejo a usted solos para que Convercen, Arreglen y Perdonen o lo contrario si todo sale mal (y retrocede poco a poco)

Por pura casualidad miró a Hekapoo quien conversa con Rhombiulus y Omnitraxus, al verla Marco recuerda sus aventuras en la Neverzone junto a ella a su edad de 32 años, cuando quiso caminar para hablar, Hekapoo al ver el intento del chico por acercarse, lo miro con enojo con brazos cruzados moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en signo de negación

Marco (dando un suspiro y dándose la vuelta): ¿Sigue Enfadada Conmigo por Estropear su Trabajo?

Aunque como no estarlo, gracias a mantener el secreto de Star desvelandoce en las noches transformada abriendo portales hasta el Nuevo Mundo de la Magia, o mejor dicho su Nuevo Mundo

Rick Pigeon (llamando a la atención de todos mientras sostenia un papel en sus ala derecha): ¡De acuerdo Señoras y Señores!, como prometi consegui un permiso para diambular por nuestro reino por "asuntos Reales", mis súbditos hán preparando un carruaje para ustedes, los están esperando en el patio trasero del castillo, cuando ustedes se sientan preparados los llevarán hasta la cueva (entrega el papel dentro de un portafolio) mis centinelas ya trajeron la información que pidieron, su princesa según este texto ella se adentro en la curva 12H hacia el sur donde el viento corre en contra, hace aproximadamente 5 horas, es la cueva mas profunda que existe en mi Reino, y es territorio de Trolls

Star(curiosa): ¿Trolls?

Omnitraxus: sos criaturas como los Monstruos, con las diferencias de que tienen menos inteligencia que una cucaracha y no sobreviven a la luz del sol, asi que viven en las cuevas de todo Mewni, acercarse a ellos es relativamente peligroso, para ellos cualquier cosa que puedan tragar es comida, incluyendo Mewmanos

River(asustado): !Ho no¡, !Mi Patelito¡

Rick Pigeon(levantando los brazos de su maquina hacia adelate): ¡Hooo!, no se alarmen por lo Trolls, hace poco al descubrir a la princesa lanzamos una redada a esa cueva para ayarla y eliminar a la mayoria de ellos, los replegamos hasta el centro de la cueva, ya saben el resultado de la princesa pero los interiores de ese lugar es muy facil perderse, no dudo que ella este perdida en su interior, la redada susedio hace 3 horas luego de 2 horas ustedes llegaron, sin duda, ella esta bien, el Reino agradese su ayuda Star Buttefly y compañia

* * *

 **Mewni / Pigeo Lookout / Miércoles / 20/06/18/18: 20hs**

* * *

El grupo que viajo desde el castillo lleno de estiércol de paloma, en el carruaje lleno de la misma sustancia de las palomas, tanto en el suelo, paredes y techo. Llegarían a los terrenos de Pigeon Lookout luego de media hora de viaje. La cueva mostraba desde su entrada la oscuridad en su interior y el silbido que hacia cuando el viento se adentraba en ella, todos miraban el interior. Mientras escuchaban el cotorreo de las palomas mientras se llevaban el carruaje de regreso a su reino.

Hejapoo abrio un portal con sus tijeras y de el saco dos mapa de los alrededores de Pigeon Lookout y de los caminos secundarios de la cueva, los mapas establece echos sobre un pergamino marrón antiguo dibujados con tinta, en él se podría ver desde la entrada a la cueva se accedían a tres caminos, los cuales desembocaban en varios túneles que llevaban a la profundidad de la cueva en donde podría encontrar cuevas más adentro, por suerte para el grupo los Centinelas habrían trazado una línea de guía para ellos tanto de ida y vuelta

Hekapoo (llamandolos con sus brazos): muy bien !Todos Acérquense¡, esto es un mapa que pedí a los Centinelas de Rick, en el se encuentran todos y cada uno de los túneles en el interior de esta cueva, según los Centinelas está cueva es la más profunda que se puede encontrar en Pigeon Lookout(señalando la entrada) primordialmente por los numerosos caminos en su interior, si alguien se perdiera solo en ellos jamas volveria a ver la luz del sol, pero todos estos caminos estan conectados a 3 entradas que se conectan a esta, por lo que lo mejor seria separarnos en 3 grupos que registre cada camino, ya nos conté y resulta que somos Impares por lo que formaremos grupos de tres mientras uno tendrá que hacer de Guardia a las afueras de la cueva, lanzaremos una moneda para elegir los grupos y al vigia, una vez que nos separaremos registraremos la cueva de pie a cabeza, nos comunicaremos por estos (con su tijera abre un portal mete la mano y saca radios) para comunicarnos en caso de que algo peligroso suseda usaremos las tijeras dimencionales, allí adentro tendremos que estar bien comunicados para enterarnos de quien encuentra primero a la princesa(mira a su compañero Obnitraxus)!Cuanto Falta Grandote¡

Omnitraxus (mirando un reloj de arena que tenía en su mano izquierda): ¡Aaaaaa! ... ya casi ... solo un poco más ...! AHORA¡ (su mano izquierda desaparece, su mano derecha sale a la luz con una moneda blanca sobre la palma de su mano, la lanza a Hekapoo quien la atrapa en el aire) !Estas Segura de Dejar la Suerte de Todos en una Moneda¡, ¿No Prefiere Tirar Reyes? (aparecien en su mano las cartas construyendo gramo a gramo como si fuera arena)

Hekapoo (seria y con semblante aburrido): si estoy bastante seguro, ¡Deja de Molestar Anciano!

La moneda se lanzo y los grupos se formaron, como ya se habían anticipado fueron grupos de 3 mientras que uno de ellos seria el Vigia

 **Grupo A**

* Hekapoo

* Rhombiulus

* Omnitraxus

 **Grupo B**

*Star

* Ponyhead

* Kelly

 **Grupo C**

* Marco

* Tom

* Tad

 **Vigía**

*Ríver

Hekapoo (molesta con una mano en el frente): !Otra Vez este Dúo¡

Rhombiulus (chocando los 5 con Omnitraxus): ¡Oooyea! !El Dúo Dinámico Arrasara de Nuevo¡

Ponyhead (yendo a los brazos de Star):!B-Fly! !Sabia que Nosotras Terminariamos Juntas Quien Podría Negarlo¡, !Ni la Suerte Podría Apartarte de Mi! quien la necesita

Kelly (discutiendo mientras mira hacia arriba): !Porque no Aceptas ir con Marco y Tom Ya Dijimos que no Volveremos a Tirar la Moneda¡, !Los dos Nesesitamos Espacio, Por Favor Tad esto esta Llegando ha Extremos Insanos, Separarnos es un Suspiro de Alivio que Haría bien Tanto a mi como a Ti!

Tad (asomando sus piernas y ojos entre su cuero cabelludo):! No! ... es solo yo ... !Ya Intente todo para olvidarte pero es tan Imposible, Kelly! (Con un tono triste) cuando esa bola de fuego me golpeo, entendí lo realmente simple que somos, estar cerca de la muerte me abrio los ojos, ahora te valoro más que antes !Por Favor Dame Otra Oportunidad (juntando sus manos y mirandola con ojos suplicantes)

Kelly (suspiro): no tienes remedio hombre, si creías que esto arreglaria nuestra relación solo la está arruinando (refunfuña enojada)

Kelly observa a Marco que habla con Tom y luego mira a Star jugando con Ponyhead

Kelly(triste):No Tad...tu y yo jamas vamos a volver

Tom (rodeándo a Marco con su brazo): ¡Jeje! !Oye Amigo¡, cuando estemos a solas hay dentro me gustaria que habláramos de ciertas cosas(cambiando a un semblante serio) es algo de lo que realmente quiero hablar contigo

Marco (con una sonrisa y una tanto sorprendido): ¡Ho Claro!... Claro sin Problemas

Mientras todos los grupos se preparan para introducirse en el interior gélido de la cueva. Muy pero muy en el Oscuro Interior de ella, acercandose por un camino a de la parte inferior,La princesa Moon Butterfly, madre de Star y esposa de River Butterfly se encuentra en una esquina de alguna parte de las profundidades del túnel, apoyada conta la pared en posición fetal, en sus manos ella sostenia una piedra de gran tamaño, perteneciente a uno de los tantos cumultos de piedras desparramadas por el suelo del camino, sin embargo esta piedra tenia una particularidad. Un brillo Verde Manzana Flouresente casi borroso y apagado iluminaba la superficie de la piedra, Moon la miraba abstraida, sus ojos miraban lo que esa pequeña mancha Verde Oscura hacia sobre la superficie de esa piedra, pero incluso cuando intentaba tocarla no lo lograba era como si estuviera dentro de la piedra no afuera, ella observaba como se movia de un Lado para el Otro, Abriéndose, Expandiéndose, Achicándose, Alargándose, moviéndose como un pez en el agua, esa tenue Luz verde Manzana con tonos Flourecentes destacaba entre la Oscuridad de la cueva

Gracias al terrible estado mental de la princesa Moon no penso que eso atraeria a alguien y por observar la mancha en la roca, sin saberlo una sombra se acercaban sigilosamente hacia ella sin hacer ningún ruido, pero otra cosa sorprendio a la Reina de pronto la Mancha se separo en tres partes, una formo dos ojos como rayos y la otra parte formo una Boca que dijo

 _ **Mancha: D-det-tras de T-ti**_

Al mirar detras, se encontro con una criatura Gris que cargaba una Maza de guerra, no pudo verla por la oscuridad, pero la criatura al notar que habia sido descubierta rugio

Troll:ROOOOAAAARRRRRRR

Moon(asustada):HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Este rugido fue suficiente para erizarle los pelos y correr hacia la oscuridad del camino perseguida por el Troll, sin notar que habia dejado la piedra en el suelo y que la mancha Verde Manzana Flourecente que se movia en su interior ya no estaba


	2. ENCUNTROS INFORTUNOS

Tal y como habían informado los centinelas, la Pasar la entrada se toparian con tres túneles con distintos recorridos que serian explorados por cada grupo para no dejar pistas del posible paradero de la princesa. El primer túnel era del Grupo de Marco, Tom y Tad, el Proximo era del Grupo de Rhombiulus, Omnitraxus y Hekapoo y en el último irian Star, Ponyhead y Kelly, dejando a River como vigía en el exterior en caso de que Moon o que un grupo de Trolls entrara o saliera de la cueva

Cada grupo informaría en caso de un encuentro con Trolls o alguna situación peligrosa, desde entonces habian transcurrido 30 minutos buscando el rastro de Monn sin ningún avance

* * *

 **Mewni / Pigeo Lookout / Miércoles / 20/06/18/18: 55hs**

* * *

La cueva era menos sofocante de lo que aparentaba de un a

specto abandonado con telas de araña por doquier, piedras acumuladas y restos de paquetes de comida o huesos desparramados por el piso, dejando en claro que los Trolls estubieron ahí. El camino del túnel era iluminado por la luz del fuego de uno de los pulgares de Tom mientras que a su lado Tad caminaba arrastrando sus 4 manos por el suelo con una mirada perdida, aun lado caminaba Marco, las cosas entre ellos tres estarían tranquila de no ser por cierto integrante de ese grupo, Tom no dejaba de mirar a su mejor amigo de reojo lo que solo volvía más tensa la situación. Corría la cara cada vez que su amigo se daba cuenta de esto y siguió así por casi todo el recorrido, hasta que Marco dio un fuerte suspiro de cansancio

Marco (guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera roja y arqueando una seja): incluso yo soy mejor espiando Tom, ¡Es Asombroso que Encontrara algo en lo que Soy Mejor que Tu!

Tom(Negando con su cabeza y sonriendo):¿He, fue tan obvio?

Marco(sonriendo): !Das Asco¡,(apuntandose con el pulgar) ¡Si Apenas te Conociera diria que Gustas de Mi!¡Jejeje!...(levanta las sejas)¿Estoy en lo Correcto, No?

Tom cruzo por detras de Tad que estaba en el medio de ellos al costado de Marco y cruzo su brazo derecho encima del Hombro de Marco

Tom(suspira y se acerca a Marco): Bueno, no es tan alejado de lo que opinas Marco...(con ojos timidos mira al suelo)veras, hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo, es algo que he ocultado en el fondo de mi corazon

Marco(se detiene y mira a Tad que sigue caminando hacia adelante): ¡Heee!, ¡Jejeje! Tom yo solo...

Tom(se aferra a sus hombros): Aprecio nuestra amistad, pero estos sentimientos aparecieron hace poco pero aun que intente ignorarlos por el bien de nuestra amistad, yo...no puedo seguir asi, !Marco Tu(se Acerca al castaño) No eres exactamente un Adonis para hacerme dudar de mi Sexualidad!(Sonriendo)

Marco(flecciona sus pies y lleba sus manos a las rodillas):¡Pfffffff!, ¡JaJaJajajajajaj!, ¡HaaaaaaJa! !No se si eso es Bueno o Malo pero Gracias por Hacermelo Saber, Vere que Hacer con Esta Informacion¡

Tom(sonriendo y soltando los Hombros): !Debiste ver Tu Cara fue Como(levantando sus manos en alto)"¿Que esta Pasando?" hay Marco eres el Mejor( dan un "Suave" codaso en el Hombro a Marco)

Marco(sobando el Hombro con una sonrisa un tanto forzada): Jaja-Ja-Ja Auch-Auch, bueno es agradable ser el mejor en algo...pero deberiamos apurarnos(apunta con el dedo hacia adelante)Tad siguio el camino solo, prefiero que lo alcanzemos nosotros a algo mas

Nuevamente ambos amigos se pusieron en marcha, mientras soltaban alguna carcajada, estavez Marco tomo la palabra mas aliviado

Marco(guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalon): entonces de que querias hablar(mira a Tom quien tiene una mirada algo incomoda) puede que no sea un Adonis pero no soy Estupido...¡O eso me Gustaria Creer!

Tom(pone su manos en la cintura y observa a Marco):Sabes a donde quiero llegar...cuando tu y Star...ya sabes, ¡Eso!

Marco(sostiene los bordes inferiores de su sudadera roja): Si ya se la...Cabina...mira tomo solo dejame aclarar que...como lo digo...simplemente fue algo que ninguno planeo, quiero decir !El Extraño que Vive hay Dentro, Las Imagenes que Star Insistia que no eran Identicas y esa cosa debajo del asiento¡...

Tom(curioso):¡Espera un Segundo!, el tipo en la Cabina, Un Ñomo, Remera Blanca, Pantalones Azules hasta la Pansa Sujetos con Tirantes, Bigote rojo y una posible Demencia Senil

Marco(confuso arqueando las sejas):Heee ¡Que! supongo que si

Tom Chasquea sus dedos con una sonrisa mientras su Ojo Demoniaco Superior emerge una luz roja de la cual es expulsada una imagen que queda flotando por el aire que es atrapada por la Mano Derecha de Tom

Tom(mostrando la imagen a Marco): !Creo que se de Quien se Trata¡, su nombre es Ben Fotino, es un antiguo Amigo de mi Padre e incluso cuido de mi cuando era joven, lo recuerdo con mucho cariño, ¿Como Esta?

En la imagen como exclamo Tom estaban su Padre y Ben, para sorpresa de Marco el Ñomo era mucho mas alto de lo que recordaba,casi quitandole una Caneza al Rey del Inframundo, de todos modos ignoro lo enano que era el Ñomo en la Actualidad apartando la imagen de su vicion

Marco(seño fruncido):Tom, Yo, Star, Cabina ¿Podemos seguir?(Tom asiente y guarda la imagen en un bolsillo de su pantalon)como decia, lo que susedio dentro de esa cabina no es algo de lo que tu...

Tom(Tapa la boca de Marco): Mejor te detengo hay antes de que digas algo Estupido(quita su mano de la boca) Bien. Ahora no quiero hablar demasiado con respecto del beso(Las mejillas de Marco se sonrojan e intenta lebantar su mano para hablar) ¡No Intentes Negarlo! me lo imagina fue un beso en los labios, así que solo quiero preguntarte de amigo a amigo, ¿Marco estas enamorado de Star?

Marco(rie y mira al suelo con una sonrisa): ¡Jeje! que deja vu

Marco cierra sus ojos ilana profundo hasta llenar sus pulmones y deja salir el aire por su boca y nariz, rasca su cuello, Traga Saliba, guarda sus manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera y mira a Tom

Marco (moja sus labios con la lengua): es Dificil Tom. Yooooooo. no lo se ahora mismo, todo se volvio tan...difente entre nosotros, es muy extraño para mi hablarte esto por que tu eres su Novio

Tom(asiente con la cabeza): Lo se, y la amo incluso antes de que viajara a la tierra, pero ahora tu eres mi mejor amigo y Star es tu mejor amiga, y como ella esta a mil paredes de piedra a distancia quiero que hables conmigo no como el novio de Star sino como tu mejor amigo

Marco(negando con la cabeza); ¡Mmmm!, valla gusto para los amigos que tienes, (pone su mano izquierda en su pecho) ¡Hee! ¿Que Ironico? antes yo solo era "El Chico Seguridad", ahora estoy aqui, hablando del beso que le di a la novia de mi mejor amigo que tambien es mi mejor amiga, disimulando que jamas paso eh intentando desesperadamente enamorarme para dejar atras estos sentimientos hacia ella(apuntando a Tom con el dedo indice derecho) oh no olvidemos que la trate como un plato de segunda mesa, creo que la palabra adecuada para este momento es "Desastre Andante"

Tom(con una mueca de desanimo): si lo pones de esa forma valla porqueria de mejor amigo que tengo, (mira a Tad quien caminaba por otro carril) aun asi, ambos son una ¡Caso Especial!

Marco(confuso): ¿Caso Especia?

Tom(alzando sus manos a la altura de su pecho): desde mi punto de vista ustedes dos son fácil de emparejar, esto lo sabe desde hace mucho, mi antiguo y Estupido yo lo sabia...!He Tratado y Realmente lo Intentado! crear un vínculo semejante al que ustedes dos formaron en la Tierra...pero no puedo

Marco(deprimido): Pues ese vinculo ahora camina por una cuerda floja y yo soy el culpable de dejarlo en tal situacion...¡Creoo! que fue cuando al ir y regresar de Mewni, nunca debi averme ido, ¡Sin Ofender Tu y Star en Esos Momentos Volvieron!...somos amigos asi que las aventuras no faltaron, quiero decir aventuras en La NeverZone, Aventuras en la Tierra, Aventuras en Mewni, Aventuras en el Infierno,Aventuras en Quest Buy y Aventuras en el Reino de la Magia

Tom(lleva las manos detras de su cabeza): si ambos tienen tantas aventuras ¿Que es lo que Cambio?, osea tu estavas enterado de que Star podia Transformarce y yo lo descubri hace pocos dias

Marco(Con angustia en sus ojso): por que, !Nuestra Amistad Estuvo por Romperse Tom¡, incluso con las Aventuras y momentos juntos nada era igual, esa chispa entre ambos desaparecio, ya nada era igual, no solo eras tu, Star tambien cambio y yo sigo atrapado en una Ilucion...me lastiman Tom estos sentimientos, intentar ignorarlos o aceptarlos, lastiman mi corazon

Tom (mirando con tristeza a su amigo): si te sientes asi, deberías hablar con ella de estos sentimientos y aclarar sus pensaminetos

Marco (tomando una piedra del piso y lanzándola contra una pared): ya tuve esa oportunidad y la desperdicie me deje llevar por su ternura, dándole un beso dentro de esa Cabina arruinando la única cosa que realmente le importaba

Tom (curioso): ¿y eso que sería? Su amistad, su compañerismo, su confianza

Marco (con una mirada de obviedad): su relación Tom (esto sorprendió a Tom no esperaba esa respuesta) esto es difícil de decir pero Star es suficiente para hacerme feliz. Cuando la conocí me desagrado Tom, ella logro cansarme hasta el hartazgo, enserio no la soportaba ni me agradaba, tal vez porque me creía demasiado "Adulto"... En ese entonces mi peor enemigo era un niño de 10 años, yo creía que ella era demasiado infantil. Pero cuando peleamos contra Ludo por primera vez y vi esa sonrisa, simplemente me cautivó, diría que es obsesivo pero es la palabra más adecuada... Janna me dijo que los sentimientos de Star aparecieron al mismo tiempo que yo salia con Jackie, Que sufrio, la hice sufrir Tom, El Dia que fuimos a Lava Lake Beach cuando estaba contigo, esa sonrisa llena de felicidad volvio, me cautivó nuevamente y lo que menos quería era arruinar su sonrisa otra vez (con los ojos acuosos)

Marco fue interrumpido cuando Tom tomo el cuello de su camisa, jalándolo hacia el y con su otra mano libre abofeteo a marco de derecha y de revés, siguiendo abofeteando a su amigo con una mirada cansada

Tom (serio y abofeteando a Marco quién simplemente se quedó estático recibido los golpes de su amigo): Lo que acabas de decir, es la cosa más estúpida, ridícula y sin sentido que te escuchó decir, Marco Ubaldo Días

Marco (quitándose las manos de Tom y acariciándose los cachés):! Que fue eso! ! A que vino eso! ¡Auch¡

Tom (señalado a su amigo): Eso fue por todas las estupideces que acaban de salir de tu lengua, te consideraba alguien más serio y maduro que yo, Marco

Marco (con las mejillas rojas cómo fuego):! Ya lo sé, pero no era necesario que me golpee tan fuerte casi me arrancas la piel de la cara!

Tom (levantando los brazos a la altura de sus hombros): de que hablas te golpe lo más desepacio que puede ( mira su mano y golpea su frente con ella) !Okey, ya Entendí, Lo Siento!, fuerza demoníaca, no pensé que los terrícolas eran tan frágiles, !Pero ese no es el Caso, Retractarte de lo que Acabas de Decir! (Marco quitándose las últimas lágrimas de sus ojos) no Arruinaste nada, enrealidad tu eres su mejor punto de apoyo, está en un momento difícil no tiene a su madre, River no es una muy bueno con temas sentimentales, eres su Mejor Amigo, y aun que me duela decir esto, aunque sea su Novio ¡Tuuu! eres casi tan importante como yo, si la abandonas quedará Destruida, Triste también estará Enojada y Decepcionada de Ti, dijiste que ya no quieres arruinar las cosas, comienza de nuevo, busca un nuevo enfoque,yo lo hice y sirvió, tú también puedes hacerlo, pero no abandones una Star en esta situación sería la peor de las decisiones (de su bolsillo saca un papel y se lo entrega a Marco)

Marco(Señalando el papel): ¿Qué es Esto?

Tom(sacudiendo el papel que estaba arrugado):Este es el número de Braian, mi psicólogo para el enojo e irá, es muy bueno con estos asuntos y sobre todo con frustración, créeme es increíble lo recomiendo, tómalo (se lo pone en la mano a Marco y la cierra con el papel dentro) pero hagas lo que hagas, no te Alejes de Star

Marco abre la mano y ve el papel, mira a Tom quien estaba sonriendo, se dan cuelta que Tad había chocado contra una roca y aún seguía intentando avanzar

Marco (guardando el papel en su bolsillo): Gracias Tom, Enserio gracias (lo abraza) me da gusto que seamos amigos, lo digo muy enserio

Tom (devolviendo el abrazo): tienes suerte de que ahora somos amigos, hace solo un año habría dado cualquier cosa por conseguir algo tan ridículo como eso

Marco (riendo): ¡Jeje Cállate Cornudo!, vayamos a buscar a la princesa, una vez que volvamos al castillo hablaré con ella

Tom (tirándose el pelo para atrás): supongo que mí trabajo aquí terminó

Marco (secándose la cara con su chamarra): si quién diría que ...

Inesperadamente se lanza sobre Marco tomándolo del cuello de su sudadera, parándose sobre ambos hombros de Marco mirándolo con ojos furiosos

Tad (Tomando el pelo de Marco con sus otros Brazos): ¡MARCOOO!

Marco (sorprendido y asustado): !TT-Tad Que Sucede¡, !Que Pasa Contigo!

Tad (acercándose aun mas enojado a Marco):!¡RESPONDE AHORA MISMO CUAL ES TU RELACIÓN E INTENCIONES CON KELLY, ACASO ME INTENTAS ROBAR A MI EX NOVIA, COMO LO HICISTE CON TOM!

Marco (exaltado): ¡Oye O-Oye de que Estás Hablando, ¿Robarte a Kelly?!

Tom (con enojo):! Bro, Acaso no Lees el Ambiente!, ! No es el Momento para Hablar de Eso¡

Tad (ignorando a Tom): ¡LO PREGUNTO DE NUEVO, CUAL ES TU RELACION COM MI KELLY!

Marco (levantando los brazos para intentar detener a Tad en caso de que quiera golpearlo): !Ella y yo Solo Somos Amigos y Nada Más lo Juro Tad!

¡Tad (apuntando a Marco con un dedo): !TU Y STAR SON MEJORES AMIGOS SIN EMBARGO SE BESARON DENTRO DE UNA CAJA DE FOTOS, COMO VOY A SABER QUE NO INTENTARAS LO MISMO CON MI KELLY!

Tom (rodeando la cabeza) : !Tenias que Mencionarlo Justo Ahora Tad!

Marco (acercando su rostro a Tad):! Ya te Dije solo Amigos nada más lo Juro, no soy de esos que Enamoran a quienes pueden, no soy así Tad!

Tad mira por un rato más a Marco, miró de reojo a Tom y por último se bajó de los hombros de un Aturdido MArco, quitó el polvo de su pelo, dio un leve suspiro y aspiro, por último sonrió y dijo

Tad (sentándose en el piso): ¡Diablos yo Lamento el Malentendido!, ¿ Creí que Hablaban de Ella?, ¿Creí Escuchar cosas como ¿Quién Sería su Novio Ahora? y se me salto un tornillo,pensé que mis propios amigos me estaban traicionando, estoy tranquilo que no sea así

Tom (colocando sus manos en la cintura): !No Escuchaste Nada de lo que Hablamos¡, ¿Cómo fue que asimilaste que hablabamos de Kelly? ... Uunque Estoy Interesado un Poco en la Relación que Tienes con ella Marco?

Marco (preocupado): !No Miento Chicos?, ella y yo solo somos amigos, se los juro !Ya se los Dije No soy de ese Tipo de Personas¡

Tom (mirando a Tad quien solo levanta sus pequeños hombros): de acuerdo te creemos, vamos nos estamos distrayendo

Los chicos siguieron su recorrido, Tad se sube en los hombros de Tom y Marco abrazando a los dos por el cuello diciendo

Tad(estrechando las mejillas de Tom y Marco con su Rostro):!Qué Bueno que Seamos Amigos¡

* * *

 **Mewni / Pigeo Lookout / Miércoles / 20/06/18/19:37hs**

* * *

Por otro túnel, se encuentran los últimos tres Miembros de la Alta Comisión de Magia, liderados por Hekapoo quienes se habían adelantado al grupo de Tom luego de detenerse hablando de sus asuntos personales

Hakapoo (levantando del suelo un paquete abierto de papas fritas con el envoltorio lleno de saliva): !Haaagggg¡ que Asco¡, gracias al cielo que no tiene olor. Los Trolls son incluso peores que los Monstruos, Agradezco que la Reina Eclipsa no tuviera un Favoritismo hacia ellos como al resto de los Monstruos, enserio no soporto este tipo de Monstruos o simplemente a ningún Monstruo, solo espero que la Princesa Moon haga algo contra ese Gobierno antes de que estalle una Guerra Civil en todo Mewni, lo único que nos falta

Omnitraxus (colocándose detrás de ella): ¿Quieres que te Diga lo que Podria Llegar a Suceder?, las fluctuaciones del tiempo y espacio están mostrando una masiva cantidad de dificultades que podrían tener en Mewni, como también todas las acciones que llevaran acabo la Reina Eclipsa,Star y por supuesto las nuestras

Hekapoo (soltando el envoltorio y levantándose): !No, Gracias no me Gustan los SpoilerS!, me conoces mejor que nadie prefiero ser sorprendida, ¿Encontraste Algo?

Omnitraxus (cerrando los ojos mientras su aura al rededor se vuelve mas brillante): ninguna forma de vida a 5 km de distancia, que no sean los demás miembros del equipo

Hekapoo (comenzando a caminar): !Bien Sigamos¡

Omnitraxus (mirando los alrededores del camino lleno de Porqueria de Paloma):¡Mmmm! no resulta algo extraño, por aqui definitivamente pasaron las tropas de Rick, aun asi no distingo rastros de Trolls en las cercanias no nos hemos topado con ningun cadaver o encontramos huellas frescas desde que entramos

Hekapoo (sin ningún interés): ya escuchaste al pichon, prefieren vivir en las profundidades de las cuevas, donde cultivan su mugre y se devoran entre, provablemente mientras mas nos adentremos encontramos los restos y si alguno aun sigue con vida Rhombiulus se encargará de cristalizarlos (al observar sus alrededores da por hecho que su otro miembro no está junto ah ellos, llevando su mano sobre su cara cansada) !Otra Vez se Perdió o se Distrajo con sus Pensamientos!

Omnitraxus (apoya su mano contra la pared en la cual habia excremento): está a unos 30 metros de aquí y sigue avanzando, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que no estamos con el...¡Daahgggg Perfecto¡

Hekapoo (sacando sus tijeras): !Tú Sabes cómo es Esto¡, desde hace siglos que perdió el privilegio de llamarse "Guardián" o "Mejor Guerrero de la Comisión de Magia", !Vamos a por El¡

A 30 metros de allí, Rhombiulus caminaba acompañado por sus manos-serpientes con las cuales entablaba convesacion por largos periodos de tiempo mientras seguían caminando

Rhombiulus (mirando a sus Mano-Serpientes que se erguian a la altura de su cabeza): !De que Hablas la Mision de las Lagartijas fue aun Peor que Esta, no lo Recuerdan¡(Serpiente Derecha) !Las Lagartijas! Puente Cruzado Dimencion Pantano ¿lo Recuerdan? casi se me derrite la nariz(Serpiente Izquierda) yo estoy con el cabeza de Plomo, las ratas de aire no son de mis cosas favoritas(Rhombiulus) Tsk ¡Pierdete!, !Dejemos Este Asunto pára mas tarde, Concentremonos en Ayar a Moon luego Volveremos al Reino¡...!De Todos Modos Tampoco es una Opcion Agradable ,Estan Todos esos Monstruos y esa Reina Malvada Eclipsa(mano Izquierda y derecha se miran entre ellas) mira entiendo que sigues un papel pero, que no se te suba a la cabeza, distingue entre la realidad y la actuacion...(Rhombiulus) ¡SsssssHhhh! Baja la voz si Hekapoo o Omnitraxus nos Escuchan Estaré en Problemas! (voltea para encuentrarse con oscuridad) ¿Ah Dónde Fueron?(Serpiente derecha)los permimos como hace 45 minutos(Rhombiulus) ¡¿Por que no avisan? Tengo que Volver antes de que se Enojen Conmigo Otra Vez!(serpiente izquierda) entonces puede que tengas un problema

Voltea Bruscamente encontrando un portal sorprendiendo a Rhombiulus y que sus serpientes se preocupen, del portal salen Hekapoo y Omnitraxus muy serios

Hekapoo (cerrando el portal): !Ya no Sera Necesario Estamos Aquí¡, ¿Párese un Deja Vu no Crees? está es la 3 vez

Rhombiulus (con preocupación levantando sus manos): !Escucha Solo fue un Acidente, me Distraje un Momento, Solo un Momento¡

Hekapoo (enojada con sus brazos cruzados): ¡Suficiente!, ¡Basta! !No Quiero Excusas, baja de las Nubes te nesesito aqui atento a la situación¡, deja de hablar con ellos dos y ¡Céntrate! Tienes el privilegio de ser un Miembro de la Alta Comisión de Magia, Nos traes mas Problemas de los que arreglas, desaprovechas tus oportunidades...(estaba por caminar por el camino pero se detiene y mira a Rhombiulus por el Hombro) !Si en las Próximas Semanas no Muestras un Verdadero Cambio, Te Reportare ah Las Oficinas por Falta de Actividad y Perderas el Unico Trabajo que ha Tenido Desde que Naciste! ¿Me Escuchas?, deja de comportarte como un Niño Quisquilloso y Toma tu Papel en el asunto (camina dejando solo a ambos miembros)

Omnitraxus (rascando la cuenda de su ojo ): !Discúlpala¡, sus sentimientos están por las nubes, !Ya Sabes por Quién¡

Rhombiulus (dando una pequeña risita): ¡ Ese Mocoso nos dejó un Problema Bastante Grande en Nuestras Manos...o Serpientes en mi Caso!

Hekapoo (hablando desde la lejanía): !Los Escucho a los Dos Payasos¡ Omnitraxus también quieres ser Reportado

Omnitraxus (frunciendo el ceño): ¿Porque Yo?

Hekapoo(señalandolo): ¡Es Tu Primera Advertencia!

Omnitraxus(Golpea el hombro de Rhombiulus llamando su atencion): nos toca lidiamos con ese carácter suyo otra vez,

Rhombiulus(Suspira dejando caer sus hombros): !Ni Me lo Recuerdes¡ tuvimos que soportarla 4 semanas, por culpa de ese muchacho de la Dimencion Musculos

Omnitraxus(mirando hacia adelante): llego al extremo que pidio llevarla ah una Dimensión Paralela solo para corarlo ella ah el terminar (ambos ríen) pero ella tiene razón(lo señala con el dedo) últimamente estás más Desconcentrado de lo Habitual ¿Te Sientes Bien?

Rhombiulus (mirándolo a los ojos, levanta sus Mano-Sepienes): solo estoy...Divagando en mis recuerdos (comienzan a caminar) no tienen por qué preocuparse por mí, simplemente estoy preocupado por el futuro de Mewni, El Gobierno de Eclipsa debe ser derrocado lo mas pronto posible, con el apoyo de Moon seguro arrancaremos a Star de sus garras y podremos destruirla juntos

Omniraxus(Arquea la seja): ¿Crees que Eclipsa Angatuzo a Star con Alguno de sus Malvados Hechizos?

Rhombiulus(exendiendo sus brazos): ¡Dime que Otra Explicacion Encuentras, Ella fue la Primera en Acercarse a ella!, sino que otra forma de explicar su obsecion por los Monstruos, ¡Esa Sinistra Princesa la Hechizo Estoy Seguro!

Omnitraxus(frunciendo el seño): ¿Y si Star Tambien es Malvada?...piensalo tiene mucho potencial con la Magia, a la mayoria de la poblacion de Monstruos les agrada, podriamos estar ante la proxima Reina del mal y no lo sabriamos

Rhombiulus(apunta a su compañera con su Mano-Serpiente Derecha):disierno completamente de tu opinio, !Eclipsa es y Sera el Peor de los Males de la Historia de Mewni, Culpable de Todas las Desgracias Avidas y por Aver del Pueblo de Mewni!, Star no es mas que...¡Hhhuuggggg!

Fue un instante o un segundo, pero fue aterrador para Rhombiulus. Todas esas fraces que contenian el desagrado del Miembro de la Comicion de Magia hacia Eclipsa eran pronunciadas, sin embargo en su mente no se plasmaba el Rostro de aquella princesa, sino que correspondian a otro rostro, un rostro que traia recuerdos que prefería mantener guardados, recuerdos que volvieron en un segundo, Sus Inexprecivos Ojos, Su Atemorizarte Voz, Una Sonrisa que Ocultaba sus Siniestras Intenciones, siempre acompañado de una Monstruosa Presencia.

El impacto del miedo fue tan grande que su mente quedo en Blanco Instantaneamente, luego tardaria segundos en entender que habia echo mientras escuchaba una tenue voz que lo llamaba. Esa voz pertenecia a Omnitraxus, desde su perspectiva precencio a su Compañero Moverse con una velocidad increible que no veia desde "Los Tiempos de Oro de Rhombiulus". Apunto con sus Mano-Serpientes hacia la pared a su derecha cristalizando la mayor parte de ella de un disparo, abarcando desde el techo hasta el suelo e incluso el interior de la pared en un momento, Rhombiulus quedó frente a la pared con una mirada sería llena de determinación, por ese camino solo se escuchaba el sonido de su respiración pesada entrando y saliendo de sus pulmones como si hubiera llegado a tiempo a la superficie del agua luego de casi ahogarse

Omnitraxus (sorprendido y acercándose lentamente a su compañero): ¡RR-Rhombiulus que estás...Haciendo Descristaliza esa Pared Ahora, Acaso te has Vuelto Loco!... ¿Rhombiulus me Estás Escuchando?(toma el hombro de su compañero y lo sacude) Hey, Hey, ¿Estas Hay?...!HEKAPOO VEN RAPIDO ALGO LE SUSEDE A RHOMBIULUS!, Hey (pasa su mano cerca de la cara de Rhombiulus pero él ni se inmuta) ¿Qué Pasa Contigo Amigo?

Hekapoo (corriendo): !ESCUCHE EL DISPARO DE RHOMBIULUS, ¿QUE ENCONTRARON?

Omnitraxus (mirando a su compañera):!Nada¡, !No Tengo Idea de lo que Acaba de Pasar¡, !Cristalizo Esa pared de la Nada¡

Hekapoo (rodeando los ojos)(suspiro): ¡Esto otra vez!(aparta a Omnitraxus) sabes como es esto, Cristaliza todo lo que su "Intuición" malvado, !Recuerda¡ cristalizo a un repartidor de pizza, una pared es casi lo mismo para el

Omnitraxus (apuntando con la izquierda a Rhombiulus): ¡Esto es Diferente! no lo había visto usar este tipo cristal desde hace...mucho tiempo

El Cristal tenia una diferencia muy notable era de un Azul Oscuro en vez de los Celestes que usaba normalmente

Hekapoo (molesta): !Sabes Cómo Termina Esto¡ él dice ¡"Es Malo"! nosotros decidimos !"No, No lo Es"! (camina hacia Rhombiulus) !OYE CABEZA DURA DEJATE DE PAYASADAS Y EMPIE!...

Su voz autoritaria calló al instante, Rhombulus la amenazo apuntando su Mano-Serpiente Derecha al tocar su hombro, el la miró directo a los ojos y pudo ver esa determinó que pertenecia al viejo Rhombiulus acompañada de ese terror oculto en su mirada, dejándo su piel erizada provocando que retroceda

Omnitraxus (Enojado): ¡OYE!

Omnitruxus aparecio entre ellos, aparto la Mano de Rhombulus y abofeteo a su compañero, logrando sacarlo de su trance

Rombo (Levando su Mano-Serpientes a su Mejilla): !Que¡, ¿Que Ha Sucedido?

Omnitraxus (apuntando con una mano a el y otra a la pared): !Dímelo Tu¡, !Cristalizaste esa Pared y acabas de amenazar a Hekapoo¡

Rhombulus mira a su alrededor, nota la pared cristalizada

Rhombulus (mirando la pared con sorpresa): ¿Esto lo Hice Yo?(nota la diferencia con los demas cristales)¿Esos Cristales Son?(mira a sus compañeros) !Hooo Cielos, Lo-Lo Lamento Mucho No sé qué Paso! (se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Hekapoo) !Te lo Juro Yo No¡

Hekapoo (levanta su mano callando a Rhombiulus): ¡No te Preocupes, Tenemos Cosas que Hacer!(la respuesta sorprendió a ambos, pero ella se marcho por el camino)

Omnitraxus (se acerca a Hekapoo) (susurrando): estas segura quiero decir, eso fue completamente peligroso te pudo haber cristalizado, si no me equivoco esos cristales poseen tanta resistencia que aplastan todo en su interior, ademas esa pared ...

Hekapoo (negando con la cabeza) (susurrando): no te preocuparse por eso...viste su mirada no la veia en años,pero tambien estaba aterrado, dudo que alla sido un reflejo estaba completamente concentrado en eso que lo aterro, no había visto esa chispa en el, desde hace mucho tiempo, lo que sea que lo alarmo puso podría ser muy peligroso, mejor estar con la guardia arriba

Omnitraxus(mira a Rhombiulus)(susurra): De acuedro

Mientras Hekapoo y Omnitraxus se alejaban por el túnel, Rhombiulus miraba la pared cristalizada alejándose de ella pasó a un paso, al ver que sus camaradas se alejaron lo suficiente entablo conversacion nuevamente con sus Mano-Serpientes

Rhombiulus(mirando el Tunel): ¿Ustedes Sintieron lo Mismo?(Mano Izquierda) Yo-yo no lo se, !Me Usaste Antes que Pudiera Sentir Algo¡(Mano Derecha)!No Usabamos ese Cristal en Años¡...¡Desde Esos Dias!...¿Que te Llevo a Usarlo?(Rhombiulus) Yo...

De pronto algo llego a el, un espacio en blanco del tamaño de una habitación sin que nada más ahí, en frente de él estaba parado su antiguo compañero de la Comisión de Magia, Reynaldo, Rhombiulus recordaba intentar extender su manos para atrapar el hombro izquierdo de su amigo mientras se acercaba a él, por fin las palabras salieron de su boca _ _¿Reynaldo?_ _ entonces su mano fue atrapada por la mano derecha de la Jirafa que lo mirara sobre su hombro, recordando que los ojos de Reynaldo eran azules ahora eran de Color Verde Manzana Fluorescente, la trompa de Reynaldo sobre salia de su Hombro, por primera vez, vio su aterradora sonrisa. Esos recuerdos eran algo que prefería olvidar

Rhombiulus (sacudiendo su cabeza): !Eso Debió ser solo una Loca Coincidencia (Mano Derecha y Izquierda) ¿Seguro? (se formó un silencio incomodo) !Encontremos a Moon y Largarnos de Aquí!(Rhombiulus voz Off)Es Imposible que sea El, destruimos a ese Mal Nacido Hace Mucho Tiempo(Fin voz Off)

Hekapoo(haciendo eco): !Apurate no Pienso Volver a Buscarte¡

* * *

 **Mewni / Pigeo Lookout / Miércoles / 20/06/18/20:27hs**

* * *

El Camino del último túnel era iluminado por una luz Brillante con tonalidades celestes, esta luz Provenia de un Hechizo Magico de Star con forma de Mariposa con una tierna sonrisa que recorria el camino junto a la Ex Princesa de Mewni en busca de su Madre Perdida acompañada de su Mejor Amiga Ponyhead y su otra amiga Kelly,el tiempo entre ellas era agradable de no ser por que su Mejor amiga no paraba de hablar, sin importar cuanto la ignorabá ella solo seguía hablando sin detenerse y lo peor es que ni ella o Kelly entiende de qué estaba hablando

Ponyhead (luciendo su melena): y yo le dije !"Buum" Cariño si tú y yo Queremos algo Serio, Mejor Trabaja para que tu Familia Llege a la Clase Alta Porque con esos Arapos solo atraerás a Polillas!, ¡Jajajaja!, como si no fuera poco el cobarde nunca volvio ah llamarme, !Todas las Personas hoy en Día son unos Completos Egoistas y Egocentricos¡, le brinda tu generosidad y ellos te dan la espalda, no lo crees B-Fly... ! Me Estas Escuchando B-Fly!

Star (saliendo de su trance): ¡Que! ...!Hooo¡ !Si, si Claro¡ me gustó mucho tu actuación del otro día

Ponyhead (ofendida): !¿El Otro Día ?! B-Fly eso fue hace 3 días, lo que en teoría serian 3 años, !Para Alguien tan Asombrosa Como Yo¡

Star(cansada y bostezando): !Lo siento Pony¡, es solo que...!Estoy Preocupada¡

Ponyhead (frunciendo el ceño): déjame adivinar ¡Tom!

Estrella (confundida): !¿Que? No¡ ni cerca

Ponyhead ( interrumpe): ¡Entonces es Marco! (esto llamó la atención de Kelly)

Star(Cansada): ¡Menos! esto no tiene nada que ver con ellos, !Estamos Aquí por mí Madre no lo Recuerdas¡

Ponyhead(atonita): ¡Por Tu Madre!, ¡B-Fly Estamos Metidas en Este Chiquero para Buscar a tu Madre!, ¡Crei que Buscabamos los Mejores Terrenos de Mewni para Construir mi Castillo!

Kelly(Confundida): ¿No se Supone que tu Reino es en las Nuves?

PonyHead(Arqueando la seja): Soy una princesa puedo poner un castillo donde quiera...en fin B-Fly !Pierdes tu Tiempo Vallamos a por Algunas Bebidas!, Mira si te preocupa tu Mama solo envia Casarecompensas a que la Busquen, es lo que hago cada vez que mi Padre Escapa del Castillo, para que entienda por que soy la mejor Heredera del trono y que le combine tenerme a su Lado

Star (ignorándola de nuevo): !Si¡, si es sorprendente, "Hija Ejemplar"

Ponyhead (sonriendo): ¡Gracias B-Fly! se lo buena que soy (nota que Star no la mira) !Estás Ignorandome de Vuelta¡

Star (suspira): !Escucha Tengo que Encontrar a mí Madre y Arreglar el Desastre que hay en Mewni¡, luego iremos por bebidas

Ponyhead (abriendo los ojos): Pues apurate en encontrarla, si los tratados de amistad de los Reinos se quiebran mi familia atacara las tierras que pertenecen a la tuya

Estrella (confundida y alterada): ¡Alto que Pero-Pero Pony Que, Porque Jamas lo Mencionaste!, !Pensé que Venías Junto ah Marco y Tom¡, !Porque no hHablaste de los Acuerdos de tu Familia También Ponyhead!

Ponyhead (ofendida): !Si mi Padre Quiere dar Demandas de Guerra que Envie mensajeros no a Mi!, !Soy su Mejor Hija¡, cómo se le ocurre

Kelly (cansada): ¿Yo Creía que Establece Aquí por lo de los 7 Marc-nificos?

Ponyhead (cerrando los ojos y dando la espalda a Kelly): !Por Supuesto¡ estoy aquí para quitarle el puesto de Líder tanto al papucho de Tom, como al Apestorpe, recuerden que ninguno de ellos nos es útil como Líder , así que yo me quedare como la Líder Definitiva

Star (curiosa): ¿Que no Habian Desmantelado ese Grupo Luego de la Batalla con Meteora?

Kelly (acercándose para susurrarle al oído): ¡Asi Fue!, pero no le gusto que Marco sea el Líder y que ella no resaltara durante la batalla, tampoco le agrado que todos eligieramos a Tom por encima de ella, así que quiere moverlos de ese puesto, aunque nadie la toma enserio realmente

Star(tapandose el rostro con las manos y estirando la piel de su cara): ¡Haaaa! PonyHead ! Como Puedes olvidar algo de Suma Importancia como un Acuerdo de Guerra¡ ¿Acaso Nunca vas a Cambiar?

Ponyhead (angustiada): ¿Cambiar? ¡Dios Amiga !, ¡Como Puedes Decir que Quieres Cambiarme! !Crei que eras mi Mejor Amiga, es que Prefieres que Solo sea una Cabeza Sonriente y Educada como en Santa Olga o que Desaparescan mis Emociones como mi Ex! es eso lo que quieres B-Fly o deberia llamarte Traidora

Star(Confundida mira a Kelly que esta igual de perdida):!Que-Que No PonyHead yo no Dije eso

PonyHead(Con lagrimas en los ojos): !Jamas Espere esto de ti B-Fly, Nadie se Pone en mis Zapatos (sollozo) Todos Solo Quieren Verme Caer¡, !BBBUUUUUUAAAAAAAA¡

Ella se introdujo en la oscuridad con cataratas de lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos dejando atras a sus dos compañeras quienes dieron un suspiro de decepción

Kelly(relajando su cuerpo): es increible que despues de tanto tiempo de conocernos nunca eh visto ni un solo atisbo de cambio en ella

Star(cascando su cabeza): ¡Haaa! aveces creo que si no fuera mi Mejor Amiga, no la Soportaria

Kelly (mira a Star y da un suspiro lleno de nervios): Oye, Star...¿Te Importa si te Hago una Pregunta?

Estrella (mirando a Kelly y Sonriendo) : claro por qué no, !Adelante¡

Kelly (con Rubor en su rostro intenta no mirar a Star): ¿Tu, Marco y Tom son Acaso Alguna Especie de Triangulo Amoroso?

Esto dejo a Star completamente sacudida con el rostro petrificado junto con la mirada congelada dejando a la vista su incomodidad y nervios, no sabia que Kelly era tan directa con ese tipo de preguntas, así que solo se tranquilizo y hablo

Star (Incomoda y algo timida): !Bueno¡, creo que...Creo estar segura de ser la novia de Tom y la Mejor Amiga de Marco, las cosas con Tom tal vez se han vuelto algo raras de tratar por cierto tema que prefiero no hablar, sin ofender Kelly

Kelly (moviendo las manos de lado a lado): ¡Hooo¡ Claro, Claro entiendo, no importa

Star (caminando junto a Kelly): !Si te Refieres ah ¿Como Nos Llevamos los Tres?!...!Estoy Muy, Pero Muy Feliz de que Ellos estén Aquí¡, son mis Mejores Amigos y se que puedo confiar en ellos para cualquier cosa (esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa) Tom Prometio que cambiaria por mi y asi fue no puedo dejar de pensar en lo tierno que es eso y Marco...Bueno que puedo decir de el que no demuestre dia a dia, es alguien muy importante para mi, sin duda gracias a ellos mi optimismo en esta mision no esta por el suelo

Kelly (rascándose el cuello): !Es Genial Saber eso Porque Quería Hablarte o más bien Pedirte Permiso!, ya que no sabía por dónde empezar...y esta relacionado mas a Marco que Tom, !Bueno el es tu Novio como todos ya Sabemos¡ (ese comentario llamo la atención de Star)

Star(arqueando una seja): ¿Hablas de Tom o Marco?

Kelly(nerviosa): : Tu y Tom, ustedes dos...digo intento hablar de los tres pero...(suspiro) a lo que yo quiero llegar es ¿Los Tres se han Besaron? ¿Me Refiero a los Tres en General?

Star (con algo de rubor y vergüenza):!Hooo¡, a eso te refieres...!Bueno tu nos viste a Tom y a mí en la Playa¡ y con Marco bueno con el... (recordando el Beso en la Cabina pero trata de suprimirlo) el y yo...nunca nos hemos... Besado

Kelly (mirando con pena al suelo y levantando la frente en alto): ¡Yo No Quiero Dar más Vueltas a Esto!, !Estoy Comenzando a Sentirme muy Nerviosa y Avergonzada así que iré Directo al Grano¡, Star quiero...quiero empezar a salir con Marco, !El me Gusta¡ estoy muy enamorada de el y quiero pasar al siguiente escalón con el (Sugeto a Star de los Hombros mirandola a los ojos con una gran determinación) !Lamento Tener que Plantearte esto Ahora y sé que Estas Preocupadas por Encontrar a tu Madre!, pero PonyHead no esta aqui, no podría encontrar un mejor momento para pedir tu permiso, ya eres...su mejor amiga

Star(Confundida): !Espera¡, ¡Espera!, !¿Estas Pidiendo Mi Permiso Para Salir con Marco?! por que no solo lo invitas, no creo que nesesites...

Kelly(deprimida): Por supuesto que lo nesesito Star, Tad y Yo nunca fuimos algo mas que una relacion para Herirnos mutuamente, siempre Rompiamos y Volviamos creyendo que cambiariamos o que esta vez todo seria diferente, pero jamas fue asi, aveces no nesesitabamos motivos para romper o volver, estabamos atrapados en un tornado encadenados uno al otro, de no ser por Marco yo jamas lograria romper esas cadenas y seguir adelante...aun asi entendi que Marco Tambien esta Atrapado pero no por una relacion Toxica sino algo diferente, un sentimiento que no lo permitio abandonarte, ni cuando tu abandonaste la Tierra o cuando el abandono Mewni

Star (alterada): ¡Te Hablo de Eso!

Kelly(sonriendo con inocencia): No, lo Deduje Sola...no por nada todos los confunden como una pareja, por eso yo !Nesesito Saber que al Hacer Esto no Perjudico ese Sintimiento Mutuo! !Y Lograr que Marco Sienta lo Mismo, Que el Siente por Ti y Tu Sientes por El!

Esas palabras dejaron sorprendida a Star, pero por un momento recordó a Kelly y a Marco, al ver lo felices que eran ellos, algo la apaciguo, lo susedido en la Cabina había hecho que su corazón casi explotara, sin embargo esa sonrisa en el era algo mucho más dulce para ella que el Beso de sus sueños, así que su Respuesta fue Simple y Concisa

Star(sin ninguna exprecion):¡Si Do-Doy Mi Permiso Para que Salgas con El!

Antes de que se dieran cuanta ellas dejaron de caminar y estaban cara a cara en el interior de una cueva buscando a la Princesa del Reino, no evitaron Estallar a carcajadas y seguir su camino en busca de su amiga, la cual estaria llorando en algun lado.

Excepto que sus risas fueron interrumpidas al instante cuando un extraño Destello Verde Manzana Fluorescente paso sobre ellas Iluminando el Camino a su alrededor y Desapareciendo iagual a una luz Luciérnaga en una Noche de Oscuridad

Star(Tocando su cuerpo): !¿Que Fue Eso?¡

Kelly (siguiendo con la mirada, el Destello Verde): !Si Tu no Sabes Cómo voy a Saberlo Yo... ¡Lo Mejor Seria Hablar con los Demas tal vez Tambien se lo Toparon! ¿Quien tiene la Radio?

Star (envolviendo sus manos en magia): ¡PonyHead,!Necesitamos Encontarla no Podemos Dejarla Sola!...¡La Mayoria tienen Celulares Podemos Contactarnos con los Demas!(sacando su Celular)

Marca el numero de Hekapoo y al los segundos ella aparece en la pantalla, la sorpresa era que estaba completamente alterada

Hekapoo (Mirando fuera de la pantalla): !Star no es Buen Momento para Llamar, Omnitraxus y yo Tenemos Problemas, Rhombulus está Fuera de sus Casillas El¡...¡Que haces Devuelveme eso!

De pronto Rhombiulus arrebato a Hekapoo su celular y se queda mirando a Star

Rhombiulus (nervioso, sudando): ¡Star eres tu, Gracias a Dios! ¡Escucha Atentamente, no hay Tiempo para Explicaciones Tenemos que Largarnos de Aqui Ahora!

Star(sorprendida pero enojada): ¡Estás Loco aAcaso Quieres que Abandone a Mama Aquí!

Rhombulus (apartando a Hekapoo): !Escúchame ya Entiendo Todo¡ !Se por que tu Madre vino aqui y aun Peor se Quien la Trajo¡ mientras este aquí ella corre peligro, !Mejor Dicho Todos Corremos Peligro Tenemos que Largarnos de Aquí, Antes de que nos Encuentre¡

Star(preocupada y MOlesta): ¿De Que Estás Hablando?

* * *

 **Mewni / Pigeo Lookout / Miércoles / 20/06/18/20:09hs**

* * *

Marco, Tom y Tad caminaban matando el tiempo entre ellos, sus charlas se volvieron mas llevaderas entre los tres no paraban de contar Anécdotas Increibles,Graciosas o Vergonzosas, atentos encaso a cualquier anomalia

Tad (parado sobre el hombro de Marco): y entonces ¡Bumm¡ , !Crash! y ¡Pamm! así fue como conocí a Kelly en primer lugar, esos huesos rotos me enamoraron de ella, jamas lo olvidare

Tom (con una sonrisa): ahora vives arriba de su cabeza como su parásito personal

Tad (Riendo): Como puedes dice eso teniendo esos Cuernos de Toro en tu cabeza y me llamas Parásito de cabeza

Tom (tocando sus cuernos): pero estos tiene Estilo, ¡Jejeje! bueno Marco es tu turno, espero que tengas algo interesante

Marco (con vergüenza): ¡Haaa¡ ¿Pero de que se Supone que Hable?

Tad (sacudiendo la cabeza de Marco): !Solo Cuenta Alguna Caída o Golpe que Sufriste¡, algo Realmente humillante

Tom (apuntando a un marco con un dedo): !Lo Tengo¡ tu haces Karate no, !Cuéntanos como fue tu Primer día de Clases!

Tad (bajándose de marco): ¡Si! buena idea, Cornudo

Tad y Tom (levantando sus manos): ¡! Primer Día de Karate¡! !¡Primer Día de Karate!¡ !¡Primer Día de Karate!¡

Marco (Riendo incomodo): !De Acuerdo¡, !De Acuerdo¡, hablare, (coloca su puño contra su boca y tose un par de veces) me entere de Karate gracias a que mi padre...

Tom(Un reflejo comienza a molestar su ojos Izquiedo y lo cierra):¿ Que es Eso?

Tallo su ojo Izquiedo , al buscar de donde provenia el reflejo, noto que era de una Pared a pocos pasos de donde estaban ellos, El Demonio se adelante a sus amigos, la llama en su pulgar era la principal fuente de Luz, asi que notaron que el se alejaba de ellos

Tad(Extendiendo las Manos): !Ah Donde vas Viejo Estaba Comenzando¡

Tom(Mirando la Pared): ¡No se Queden Atras!...(Se detiene a Mirar la Pared Izquierda del camino) ¡Marco Podias Sacar la Linterna de tu Celular y Alumbrar Aqui!

Marco Miro confundido a Tad y siguio las ordenes de Tom, cuando llego junto a el apuntaron la Luz y la llama hacia la Pared. Tom no se equivocaba la Pared frente a ellos estaba completamente cristalizada, los cristales llegaban incluso al techo, enseguida Marco reconocido el cristal de Rhombiulus, al lado de la pared había un pequeño montículo de piedras al que no prestaron atencion, tenían telarañas entre ellas, ensuciadas por la tierra y algunas habían sido alcanzadas por la Cristalización de Rhombulus

Marco (observando la Estructura Cristalizada): ¿Esto fue Obra de Rhombiulus?

Tad (parandose atrás de ellos cerca del montículo de rocas): ¿Porque Haría Algo Así?

Marco (mirando las dimensiones de la pared cristalizada): Tal Vez tuvieron un encuentro con los Trolls...¡Deberiamos Hablarles por Radio! para saber si estan bien

Tom (frunciendo el seño): Pues, Exagero un poco

Tad (hablando desde abajo con ellos): tal vez se encontraron con Trolls mas grandes ya saben esos que son más fuertes que los normales

Marco (volteándose): según lo que Star me obligo a leer todos ellos...! WWWHHAAAAAAAAA¡

Un grito de terror y asombro escapo de Marco, detras de Tad, con piel de color Verde Manzana Flúor asomandose entre el tumulto de piedras, una Serpiente con Protuberancias como alfileres con un largo identico a una Cobra, su mirada estaba Fija en Tad. Alarmados por el Grito de Marco voltearon y Tad se encontro con los Ojos verdes del animal

Tad(asustado retrosede): ¡WHAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Volviendose mas tetrica, la Cabeza completa se abrio como pétalos de flores, el interior de su boca era de un color Rosa Rojiso en el centro de la garganta había un aguijón que temblaba y apuntaba directo al pecho de su pequeño amigo

Tom lanzo una bola de fuego contra el grupo de rocas destruyéndolas en pedazos, la Serpiente volo por los aires llevándola junto con los escombros de pieda, en el aire era blanco fácil, Tom genero una gran cantidad de fuego infernal en el centro de sus dos manos y lanzo otro ataque hacia la criatura. Para sorpresa de los tres la Serpiente lanzo su aguijón conectado a lo que parecia ser su lengua clavandolo la suelo y retraer su lengua alejando su cuerpo rapidamente del ataque de Tom

Tom (sorprendido): ¡¿Pero que?¡

Al llegar al suelo la Criatura giro su cuerpo hacia Tom, el cuerpo del Demonio se estremecio sin duda esos ojos verdes lo estaba observando, cuando se preparo para lanzar otra bola de fuego, sorpresivamente la criatura giro en su propio eje, su cola estaba aferrada a un contundente escombro que lanzo con una fuerza increíble, golpeando a Tom en su hombro, negando su ataque

Tom (Cayendo al suelo aferrando su hombro herido con su brazo): ¡HEEAGGG! (Voz en Off) ¡Y esa Fuerza de Donde Salio?! !Casi Me Quita de Lugar el Hombro?!

Marco(intercalando la mirada entre Tom y La Serpiente)(Voz en Off): !Que Fue Eso¡, oculto esa roca de Tom y la lanzo para contra arrestarlo, no me lo creo ¿Acaso es un Animal Inteligente?

Con el Demonio en el suelo, sujetando su hombro que dolía como el mismísimo infierno, La cabeza de la Serpiente giro hacia Marco lo observo por unos segundos, Marco retrosedio, su pie Derecho choco con algo al mirar abajo Tad se ocultaba detras de el. Para sorpresa de los 3, La Serpiente se enrollo como un resorte y se lanzo hacia el pecho de Tom igual que aun Rayo quien solo obsevaba con sus ojos abiertos como platos , como esa cosa se acercaba volando a el.

Tom (viendo la serpiente acercándose a la cámara lenta)(Voz en Off): ¡Es Imposible que sea Normal !, ¡Algo con la Fuerza para Herirme con una Roca de esta Forma no Puede ser Normal!

Todo habria acabado de no ser por una figura que se interpuso entre la Serpiente y Tom. Marco Días había dejado un asustado Tad de lado y corrió en ayuda de Tom antes de que la Serpiente saltara hacia su amigo, salto lo más fuerte que pudo quedando enfrente a ambos, cuando la Serpiente chocó contra el pecho de Marco el impacto fue tan Fuerte que el muchacho choco contra la Pared y cayo al suelo

Tom(volteando hacia Marco): ¡MARCO!

Con las Serpiente aferrada a su pecho las Manos del Moreno estaban petrificadas estendidas al rededor de La criatura en señal de un intento de quitarsela, Tom gateo por el suelo hasta su Amigo, tomo la cabeza de la Serpiente y la arranco de su pecho acto seguido la aplasto dentro de su mano y la lanzo lejos, puso sus manos sobre su amigo, Tad se acerco a ellos dos siempre mirando el cuerpo de la criatura en el suelo

Tom(mirando a Marco): ¡Diablos!, ¡Le Inyecto un Veneno Paralizante Tengo que Sacarlo lo mas Rapido Posible!

Abrio el cierre de su sudadera y levanto su Remera Blanca dejando el Pecho al aire libre, vio una pequeña perforacion en el rapidamente puso sus dos manos una sobre otra e invoco un conjuro, por otro lado Tad tambien ovserbaba a Marco y mantenia su atencion en la Serpiente, al ver que Tom comenzaria un conjuro volteo hacia la Serpiente y su rostro quedo Palido

Tom(con los ojos Brillando Rojo y sus manos expulsan llamas): !%&"°*/$%&°#$°[]{*+/%&$(/°#¡

Cuando el Conjuro termino Tom retiro sus manos del pecho de Marco y de la perforacion salio Vapor Violeta, una vez que el Vapor termino Marco volvio a moverse lo primero que Hizo fue tomar fue aferrar su pecho con las dos manos mientras Tocia

Tom(tomando a Marco de la nuca): ¡Tranquilo! ya quite todo el veneno de tu sistema

Marco(pone una mano frente a su boca):!Donde...¡Coof! ¡Coof! !Coof¡, ! Donde Esta¡

Tad(se aferra de la remera de tom y la jala): Chi-Chi-¡Chicos!

Tom(señala detras de el): !Ya me Encarge de Ella¡, ¿Puedes Moverte y Respirar Bien? Las Thorns Feet poseen un Veneno Paralisante muy potente que usan para cazar sus prezas, sin embargo ¿Que Hace Una de Ellas Aqui?

Tad(alterado): ¡TOMMM!

Tom(Molesto): !QUE¡

Tad(apuntado con su dedo): ¡¿Eso es normal en ellas?!

Al observar de que se trataba, era nada menos que la Serpiente, su cabeza estaba destruida pero con un ultimo esfuerzo se levanto y lanzo un chillido, Vapor verde comenzo a ser expulsado de su boca, al mismo tiempo el cuerpo de la Criatura perdia su color cuando el color desaparecio el cuerpo callo al suelo y el vapor quedo en el aire

Marco(adolorido): ¡HOOOOOO!

Al escuchar un quedido de su amigo voltearon hacia Marco, Ambos se llevearon la sorpresa que en sus mejillas unas Marcas de Media Luna de color Rojo Brillante se habian presentado, de pronto igual la Serpiente esas marcas se volvieron Vapor de color Rojo que se uno al Vapor Verde incrementando su masa, Acto seguido el vapor comenzo a girar igual que un Tornado moviendose con una furia increble azotando el camino del Tunel, intercalando entre el color Verde y Rojo en el interior e exterior, poco a poco el Tornado giraba con mas fuerza y se incrementaba en tamaño de pronto en el interior del Tornado se formaron dos ojos como Rayos, que miraban a los tres muchachos que estaban contra la pared, especialmente a Marco

Tornado: ** _Interesante_**

Una gran onda expansiva de color Verde Manzana Flúor emergió del Tornando abarcando todo el Túnel en las dos direcciones Delantera y Trasera. La onda trasera llego hasta el final de los Túneles y se adentro en los otros dos, como también llego al final del túnel donde River lo presencio de primera mano, en los otros dos túneles tanto el grupo de Star y Hekapoo lo sintieron al mismo tiempo

Hekapoo (sorprendida): ¿Que ha Sido Eso?

Omnitraxus (perplejo): ¿De Dónde ha Salido esta Onda de Choque?

Hekapoo (tomando sus tijeras): !Intentare Llamar a Star, Algo no Anda Bien¡ (abre un portal de el sac el radio e intenta comunicarse con ella sin embargo no funcionaba) !Que le sucede a esta Cosa¡ Omnitraxus tu...

Omnitraxus (abriendo los ojos y la boca): !Que es Esto, Es Imposible, M-Mi Control en la Magia esta Atrofiado no Puedo Sentir Nada por Breves Periodos de Tiempo!

Mientras Hekapoo y Omnitraxus hablaban del extraño suceso Rhombulus estaba quieto con la mirada en el suelo, las bocas de sus Serpientes se cerraron con furia mostrando sus afilados Colmillos mientras su único ojo no mostraba temor o terror sino Odio y Enojo

Rhombiulus: ¡De Todos los Lugares Donde Podría Estar Escondido!(volteando hacia Hekapoo y Omnitraxus) Ya No Nos Queda ¡Tiempo!

* * *

 **Mewni / Pigeo Lookout / Miércoles / 20/06/18/20:49hs**

* * *

Star (preocupada): ¿Quién nos Puede Encontrar?

Rhombulus (desesperado): !Te lo Explicare a Detalle, Primero Tenemos que Largarnos de Aquí, Iremos a Buscarlas Ahora!

Kelly (buscando entre la oscuridad): !Espera¡, no podemos irnos aun tenemos que buscar a Ponyhead, no sabemos a donde fue

Rhombiulus (empuja a Hekapoo): !De Acuerdo¡ !Busquen a la Cabeza de Caballo iremos por los Demás, Avisanos Cuando la Encuentres Tenemos que Actuar lo más Rápido Posible (se corta la llamada)

Star (pisa el suelo): !Que le Ocurre¡, !Se le salto ún Cristal de la Cabeza no Podemos Irnos de esta Cueva sin mi Mamá¡, Kelly seguiremos buscando

Kelly (forzando la vista entre la oscuridad): ¿Estas Seguras el Sonaba muy Preocupado?

Star (encendiendo una linterna con su magia): !Que Ellos Salgan de la Cueva yo me Rehusó a Irme con las Manos Vacías no Pienso Abandonar a mi Madre en este Lugar!, por lo que me dice un cristal parlante, !Encontramos a Ponyhead y Mama¡

Estaban por partir en busca de su amiga cuando ella misma llego volando con toda su melena sucia y despeinada llena de tierra con su cuerno falso medio caído

Ponyhead (asustada): !¡STAR!¡ ¡!STAR!¡ !¡STAR¡!

Estrella (preocupada): ¡PonyHead Que Paso!

Ponyhead (asustada): unos Trolls me atacaron, intentaron comerme, me persiguieron y...y ¡! ODIOS MIO ME PERSIGUIERON, EN UNO DE LOS CALLEJONES DE REGRESO AQUÍ, ME ENCONTRÉ CON TU MAMA TAMBIÉN ESTABA SIENDO PERSEGUIDA QUISE DETENERME PERO ESTABA MUY ASUSTADA PARA AYUDARLA!¡

Estrella (sorprendida): ¿Dónde?

Mientras Star y Ponyhead hablaban sobre cómo había encontrado a Moon, La Alta Comisión de Magia se enfrentaba a Rhombiulus y su extraño comportamiento

Hekapoo (enojada con fuego en sus ojos): !Qué Demonios Es lo que Acabas de Hacer¡,!No Podemos Irnos de Aquí, ¡No Puedes dar una Orden de la Nada!, !Quiero una Explicación de lo que Acabas de Hacer o las Oficinas de la Administración van a¡...

Rhombiulus (enfrentando a Hekapoo): di lo que quieras a las oficinas, por ahora cállate y sácanos de aquí

Este comentario sorprendió a ambos miembros

Omnitraxus (sorprendido por el comportamiento de su amigo): oye tranquilo Rhombulus no hay necesidad de que te pongas así, cálmate y piensa las cosas, sabes que a veces tu intuición puede jugar estas bromas y...

Rhombulus (mas serio y molesto): !Esto no se Trata de mi Intuición o lo que Siento en mis Costillas!, esto es completamente diferente algo en lo que se encuentra montónes de cosas involucradas, Reynaldo fue una de ellas

Omnitraxus (enojado): oye no metas a Reynaldo en esto, tú crees que a le gustaría luego de lo que le paso

Rhombiulus (girando la cabeza):!Hooo¡ ¡Por favor Enserio Ustedes Dos!, enserio creen que lo que le paso a Reynaldo fue culpa de la princesa Rhina enserio todos son tan ciegos (miro a sus dos compañeros quienes apesan de todo no lograban tomarlo enserio incluso luego de contarles de manera indirecta lo que sucedió con su antiguo compañero)

Hekapoo (colocando una mano en su frente y dando un suspiro de cansancio): escucha Rhombiulus estas paranoico no podemos ayudarte si no nos dejas

Rhombulus (caminando hasta ella y enfrentándola cara a cara sorprendiendo a su compañera): deja de tratarme como un niño y escúchame hermana, si no sacamos a todos de aquí, cuanto antes podríamos pasar por algo igual o peor que a Reynaldo si ninguno de ustedes dos me apoyan, tomare tus tijeras y los sacare de aquí entiendes

Ella estaba realmente sorprendida era como si el viejo Rhombulus hubiera surgido de entre las cenizas, esa determinacion y su mirada, habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que Rhombulus la hiso sentir tan impotente. Incluso Omnitraxus se alejo sin reconocer a su amigo de la Comisión, Hekapoo no lograba encontrar la forma de intimidarlo pero no era necesario el ya lo estaba en realidad lo que sea que asustar a ese Rhombulus no era algo con lo que queria toparse

Hekapoo (asintiendo): de acuerdo iré a buscar a Tom luego iremos a buscar a Star

Omnitraxus (sorprendido): ¡Pero Hekapoo!

Hekapoo (mirando a su camarada): es mejor prevenir que lamentar, no crees ( abrió un portal).

Aturdido y casi noqueado, con su cuerpo desparramado, no lograba sentir sus piernas y su cabeza le daba vueltas, pero sabía que estaban arrastrando sus piernas y la mitad de su cadera también estaban arrastrándose por el piso, alguien lo sostenía de la mano, logro mover sus dedos y luego su mano completa, toco su frente, abrió sus ojos y todo estaba borroso, sus oídos estaban tapados y su respiración no lograba entrar y salir de sus pulmones, por fin su vista se aclaro y noto que estaba tendido sobre la espalda de alguien, era nada más y nada menos que Marco, noto que con su otra mano libre, sostenia el flacucho cuerpo de Tad apoyado sobre su parte posterior del cuello,

Marco estaba arrastrándolos a Tom y Tad, diviso el estado de su amigo, su chaqueta roja estaba quemada o mejor dicho destruido con rastros de quemaduras, su remera blanca tampoco había logrado permanecer impune, la mitad de su torso estaba al aire con sus ropajes caídos hasta la altura de su rodilla, pero sin duda lo peor era la perforacion en su pecho, no recordaba como habia susedido, una herida entre los dos pectorales alrededor de la herida estaba tomando un tono Rojo Carmesí y raspaduras que indicaban que su piel habia sufrido daños. Podia escuchar su respiración agitada y pesada esto preocupo a Tom

Tom (moviendo su mano): M-M-Marco

Marco (sin mirarlo): Tom...despertaste "Coof¡ !Coof¡ levántate y ayúdame con Tad...casi no siento las piernas

Tom logro ponerse de pie notando que el tampoco salio impune, las mangas de su camisa estaba destruidas caídas en rodajas, luego sus pantalones estaban perfectos, por fin Tom se levanto y tomo a Tad del cuello de Marco notando que el solo tenia un ojo abierto. Recordó lo sucedido con la extraña Serpiente Verde, pero su preocupación por esa Serpiente se esfumo cuando Marco cayó al suelo desparramado como una bolsa de papas

Tom (preocupado y dejando a Tad en el suelo): ¡Marco¡ oye levántate Marco, demonios tengo que enviar un mensaje a los demás para...

Detrás de ellos se abrió un portal dimensional y salieron Hekapoo, Rhombiulus y Omnitraxus y enseguida hicieron contacto visual con el desflorado grupo

Omnitraxus (señalándolos): !Allí¡...! Dios que les ha Pasado¡

Tom (levantando a su amigo con sus manos): !Ayuda Marco Esta muy Mal Herido¡

Hekapoo (preocupada): ¡Marco! (corre hacia el) que sucedió aquí ¡Por que no lo Protegieron!

Tom (sentándose junto a Hekapoo con Tad en sus brazos): ¡Sucedió muy Rápido! Habia una pared cristalizada luego una rara Serpiente nos ataco, Marco me defendió yo no pude hacer nada

Omnitraxus (tomando a Marco con sus manos y levantándolo como una princesa): ¡Es Bueno Saberlo por lo Menos Lograron Huir!

Rhombiulus se acerca hasta Marco lo primero que observa es la Perforacion en su pecho, su ojo se abre completamente y tiembla ante la única posibilidad que caía en su cabeza, sin embargo ya era muy tarde

Omnitraxus (repentinamente mira hacia el fondo del túnel el cual se encuentra una oscuridad total): ¡Heeeee¡ Que...que es esto

Tom (interesado): ¿Que Sucede?

Omnitraxus (mirando la oscuridad): una...una forma de vida acaba de aparecer (apuntando con su dedo) justo enfrente de nosotros

Todos voltean menos Rhombiulus quien aun mira el pecho de Marco, desde el fondo se escucha un sonido, eran pasos ¡Taap! ¡Taap! ¡Taap! ¡Taap!

Desconocido: **_lo siento Rhombiulus, realmente no esperaba este resultado_**

Una voz profunda, gruesa, pero calmada surgio desde el interior de la oscuridad, llamando la atención de todos alarmandose al escucharla, como una voz tan calmada podría ser tan diabólica, Rhombulus al oírla, comenzó a temblar mientras tragaba una bocanada de aire, los pasos cada vez se escuchaban más cerca

Desconocido: **_era la oportunidad perfecta y la tomo_**

Omnitraxus (tratar de distinguir al sujeto): ¿Hay Alguien Más Aquí?

Hekapoo (mirando a todos los presentes): !Algunos Encienda una Luz¡

Desconocido: **_Me eh oxidado dentro de estas paredes por mucho tiempo, pero mi cabeza sigue fria y llena de recuerdos_**

Los pasos seguían acercandose, poco a poco los nervios del grupo eran mas visibles, por fin una parte del Desconocido salio a la luz, uns zapato de charol de un talla 42 con punta fina y cuatro cordones ojales de color negro y con el interior del zapato de color violeta

Hekapoo (levantando su mano con la palma abierta en señal de alto): ¡Alto, No te Muevas!

Por fin el cuerpo del Desconocido llego a la luz, pantalónes Baqueros negro completamente ajustado a las piernas, con cierres en cada lado de los músculos. Arriba llevan una campera negra de cuero que se asimilaba mas a un traje de hombre de negocios, con los hombros, los ante brazos y los bíceps entallados, las mangas completamente ajustadas a la muñeca, con 4 bolsillos a los costados en cada pecho con el cierre de la campera completamente cerrado, aun así el rostro no se llegaba a distinguir por la oscuridad del túnel, todos observaban como ese extraño se acercaba poco a poco a ellos sin saber como reaccionar, todos menos Rhombiulus que volteo y con sus dos Mano-Serpientes cargadas disparo dos rafagas de Cristal azul que impactaron con el Desconocido Cristalizandolo

Hekapoo (preocupada y asustada): !Rhombiulus y es solo un Mewmano que se Perdió en estas Cuevas que Aremos Si¡...

Rombo (sin mirar a su compañera): !¿Por que sigues aqui?¡, !Saca a todos de este lugar Antes de que sea Demasiado Tarde¡, ¡No Podremos Dejar que esa Cosa Mueva ni un Músculo!

Lanzo una ráfaga de cristales de color Violeta le cristal mas poderoso que el podia Producir que comprimieron el anterior a una velocidad increíble, el cuerpo del Desconocido rápidamente era aplastado por los cristales, provocando que su cuerpo se contorsionara y doblara, pero nadie esperaría lo siguiente, los ojos del Desconocido se habian cerrado al abrirse fueron rodeados por una energía Verde Manzana Flúor que chisporroteaban como electricidad fuera de control, los ojos del Desconocido se encontraron con los de Rhombulus, el color Verde Manzana Flúor se intensifico y una ráfaga Verde atraveso el cristal alcanzando a Rhombiulus, el ataque choco contra su hombro izquierdo y lo desprendido de su cuerpo, dejando a todos sorprendidos e Horrorizados, él mismo Rhombiulus miro con sorpresa el lugar donde fue cercenado su brazo completo, esto hizo que las corrientes de cristales de se detuvieran

Omnitraxus (corriendo a auxiliar a su compañero): !¡RHOMBIULUS¡!

Rombo (cayendo de rodillas al suelo, su mano derecha aferro su hombro izquierdo): Mi-brazo lo acaba de...

Los cristales que rodean el cuerpo del Desconocido brillaron con un color Verde Manzana Flúor y explotaron desparramándose por todo el lugar como si fueran vidrios, la Honda de Choque creada por la explosión desequilibro a Rhombiulus quien observaba como una mano portando una Luz Verde Manzana Fluorescente salía desde el interior de los destruidos cristales, y con su unico Brazo apoyo sobre la tierra y encerró a todos sus compañeros en un cristal Violeta gigante para recibir el impacto, una explosión se llevo acabo al impactar ambos poderes. El interior de la cueva junto con parte de Los 3 túneles había desparecido

Un terremoto sacudió a toda el reino de Rick Pigeon llegando hasta incluso al mismo castillo del Rey tirándolo de sus aposentos emplumados, desde la ventana de Rick se veía como salía humo negro donde antes existía la cueva a la que envió a la princesa y a sus demás escuderos.

Los restos de la cueva aun caían al suelo luego de volar por los aires, mientras que el interior una vez escondido por las capas de piedra y tierra desaparecio en menos de un segundo dejado un área vacía con el esqueleto de toda la cueva. Aún así se escucha algo un nuevo un sonido ligero, ¡Plaff!...!Plaff!...!Plaff¡...!Plaff¡...!Plaff! los sonidos de un aplauso resonaban con un eco estruendoso mientras poco a poco el humo se despejaba rebelando los resultados del choque, casi todo el grupo de Tom y Hekapoo se estaban Desparramados, Tirados, Herido y la mayoría casi inconscientes dando espasmos como si estuvieran Temblando.

Los cristales violeta estaban desparramados alrededor de ellos, Hekapoo tirada de boca abajo sobre uno de los cristales, Omnitraxus apoyado sobre una de las piedras que no se han destruido, Tom sostenía a Tad contra el interior de su panza y Marco sobre él y Rhombiulus boca arriba, Ademas de su reciente Mano-Serpientes cercenada hasta el hombro, habia perdido su otro brazo hasta el codo. Completamente consiente, observaba con su ojo lleno de terror y su cuerpo temblando, dando fuertes respiraciones que mostraba lo aterrado que realmente estaba, sus ojos miraban al responsable de toda esta destruccion levitando en el aire donde su rostro nuevamente no se distingue por el humo de la cueva, El Desconocido estaba hay

Desconocido(aplaudiendo): **_no esperaba menos de quien apodaban como "El Mejor Guerrero de la Comisión de Magia", realmente creí que los había destruido, pero tus Cristales son asombrosos incluso entre la distancia minimizaste los daños que sufrieron, Aun así, no fue lo suficientemente duro como planeaste hacerlos, puede que hallas perdidas poder y potencial pero tu técnica y reacción siguen siendo iguales estoy feliz de verlo, te felicito por eso, que tal si seguimos lo que dejamos hace años_**

Rhombiulus(con la voz completamente quebrada):¡!T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-TUUUU MALDITO!¡(comienza ha intentar levantarse apoyando todo su peso en los restos de su brazo destrozado)!¡SIEMPRE SUPE QUE ESO JAMAS TE DETENDRÍA Y QUE TARDE O TEMPRANO ESCAPARÍAS, PERO ESTO ES DEMASIADO PRONTO!¡(inesperadamente el único rostro que Rhombiulus recordaba en ese instante era el de nada más y nada menos que el de Eclipsa, por fin logra levantarse lo suficiente y desde la parte superior de su frente lanza un rayo de magia de cristalización hacia su oponente)!¡AUN ASÍ NO VOY A DEJAR...QUE TE ACERQUES A ECLIPS¡!...

Sin embargo, El Desconosido alzo su dedo apuntando hacia el Rayo de Cristalizacion, igual que Papel se doblo tomando una forma fina identica a la seda combirtiendose en una Garra, estirandose como goma y con una velocidad igual a una bala la Garra se lanzo hacia el Rayo, cuando impactaron el Rayo se destruyo sorprendiendo a Rhombulus, antes de que la misma Garra atravesara su Cabeza de lado a lado, por ultimo un impulso de energia viajo por todo el dedo hasta la Cabeza haciendola explotar en montones de Fragmentos. La mente de Rhombiulus estuvo viva solo 5 segundos más y lo único que recordo fue "!Gracias por ser mi Amigo Rhombiulus¡" acompañado de una imagen de el abrazando a una pequeña Eclipsa. Solo se escucho una frase de parte de todos los cristales "!Eclipsaaaa¡"

Desconocido(Retrayendo su dedo): _**ya veo, fingiste actuar como un niño para que los demás miembros quitaran su interés de ti y dejarte tiempo libre para encargate de lo verdaderamente importante para ti, se nesesita de una disiplina de hierro para soportar la desepcion de tus compañeros, supongo que no te importara, que lo tome prestado** (desde su mano hasta el codo toda la parte de su brazo se llena de cristales idénticos a los del Rhombulus) **será un buen integrante en mi nueva colección**_

Escondidas en los escombros de una de las paredes de los restos de su cueva, se encuentranban Star, Kelly y Ponyhead, quienes se encuentranban temblando, completamente inmóviles sin mover un músculo, decir una palabra o incluso pareciera intentar respirar. Kelly se había quedado en posición fetal con los brazos alrededor de sus rodillas con los ojos mirando al suelo con su boca abierta por la cual no entraba o salia aire, Ponyhead asombrosamente había dejado de flotar y estaba parada sobre el piso con la mirada perdida, con todo su maquillaje desparramado con sus cachétes inflados como si no quisiera soltar el aire de sus pulmones y Star apoyada contra la pared con sus manos tapando su boca, con su Vestido Verde agua, sus Medias Violetas y Naranjas, sus botas violetas con dientes Ensuciadas con tierra

Star(Voz en Off): en un instante todo la cueva fue...que hay de los demas...que hay de mi mamá

Kelly (Voz en Off): estoy asustada... mi cuerpo... mi cuerpo no se mueve, no me obedece...

Ponyhead (Voz en Off): mi maquillaje... todo mi maquillaje esta... está destruido que clase de monstruo hace eso

Star (Voz en Off): esa voz... era Rhombiulus era el, que paso, por que callo tan de pronto...habia otra voz quien esta hay afuera

Kelly (Voz en Off): que ... que es esta presión, quien está ahí afuera ... que sucedió con todos los demás, que alguien haga algo

Ponyhead (llorando en voz baja): mi-mi maquillaje

Star logra mover su mano solo para colocarla en su pecho y abrir aún más sus ojos los cuales comenzaban a estar acuosos

Estrella (Voz en Off): que-que esto... que es este vacío en mi pecho... por qué me siento así ... por que ya no siento ... donde estas ... Marco ... ¿por qué ya no siento la presencia de Marco?...M-Marco algo le susedio que ... que es lo que hago ¿quién esta hay afuera?...que es lo que debo hacer.


	3. DESCONOCIDO

**Mewni / Pigeo Lookout / Miércoles / 20/06/18/20:34hs**

* * *

Ríver qué se había quedado a las afueras de la cueva como el vigia del Grupo, estaba recostado en el suelo apoyado contra una rocas lisas a un costado de la entrada a la cueva, sollozando sosteniendo frente a sus ojos una imagen de su esposa pérdida Moon años mas joven, estaba tan concentrado en la foto y su tristeza nublaba su juicio que cualquier Trolls de gran tamaño, pasaría frente a él sin darse cuenta

River (con lágrimas callendo por sus mejillas): !¡HHAAAAAAA!¡...!¡HAAAAAAAA!¡(acariciando el platico de la foto) !Mi hermosa Moon-Pie¡ !¡FFFFHAAAASFFF!¡...tienes que volverme, todos los que necesitamos, !Tu Familia te Necesita, Yo te Necesito, Nuestra Hija Te Necesita¡,(mira las estrellas en el cielo nocturno) si vieras lo mucho que a madurado nuestra hermosa hija, !En Algún Momento Necesitara Nuestra Ayuda Yo No puedo Hacer Esto sin Ti¡ (sonriendo con ojos llorosos y colocando la foto contra el pecho) solo espera mí Moon-Pie nosotros ya estamos aquí, todo volverá a la normalidad,estoy seguro, solo espera un poco más

En ese instante una honda verde salió bruscamente por la puerta dejando a su paso temblores, que movieron toda la tierra, alarmando a River quien accidentalmente solto la foto de Moon que volo por los aires, asustado River corrio detras de ella como si dependiera de su vida, por fin los pequeños temblores sesaron y River atrapo la foto, miro para todos los lados en caso de que otro temblor susediera.

River (guardando la foto en su enorme barba): ¿Parecian los Eructos de mi Madre?, ¿Star Sabra Sobre Esto? (de su barba saca la Radio junto a un libro y unos lentes, se dispone a leer pero solo se lo queda mirando) !Diablos no se leer algo mas que Mewmano!, (suspiro) no importa lo haré a mí manera, buscaré por toda la cueva, ¿Que tan Difícil Puede Ser? (guarda todo dentro de su barba y sacar un mapa de ella) !Tampoco Entiendo Esto, Estupidas Ratas del Aire!, supongo que dejaré a mis instintos el trabajo, siempre han sido mejores que un mapa o un libro con garabatos

se adentro en la cueva, no tardó mucho en toparse con los tres caminos, River solo se los quedó mirando, tocando su barbilla con su dedo índice repetidas veces

River (mirando los túneles): !Bueno Esto es Inesperado¡ supongo que las viejas costumbres nunca mueren (dio tres pasos atrás y con un dedo apunto a cada túnel del final de la Cueva): !Ta-Te-Ti-Suerte-Para-Ti-Que-Te-Salves-Ti-Con-Un-Grano-En-La-Nariz-Ta-Te-Ti!, ¡Bien Ge!...!HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡

Por los tres túneles montones masivos de tierra salio expulsada agresivamente, llevándose a River junto con ella como si fuera una hoja. Desde las afueras( visto de igual forma que un Plano Senital) El interior de la cueva se iluminó de una Luz Verde Fluorescente, hasta que la cueva sedió y explotó dejando una gran cantidad de humo negro expandiéndose por todo el aire.

Con su vista borrosa River logro ponerse de pie, sostubo su cabeza con su mano izquierda por un fuerte que estuvo a punto de dejarlo en el suelo varias veces, miró hacia atrás y vio una roca, agradecio a su cabeza dura como roca, cuando se aclaró su vicion, frente a el estaba la cueva completamente destruida, el suelo cubierto de fuego Verde, los nervios y preocupación por su Hija e Esposa explotaron dentro de el, salió corriendo hacia uno de los destruidos túneles

Río (tambaleándose preocupado y angustiado): !¡STAAAAAAAAR!¡

* * *

 **Mewni / Pigeo Lookout / Miércoles / 20/06/18/21:12hs**

* * *

Escondidas, detrás de los restos de una pared que era parte de los inumerables caminos de una gloriosa cueva, Star Butterfly, Kelly y PonyHead se encontraban petrificadas luego de lo cerca que estuvieron de la muerte, logrando mover poco a poco su cabeza apoyada en todo momento contra la pared, hasta una pequeña grieta en la pared, Star Butterfly atestiguo los restos destruidos de la cueva. Busco por todos lados signos de sus amigos o el responsable de tal destrucción, por desgracia, la siniestra figura flotante fue lo primero en llamar su atención, sus llamativos ojos Verdes Manzana Fluorescentes, se notaban atravez de la enorme nube negra en el cielo, sudor frio recorrío su espalda mientras sea ferraba a la pared para que sus piernas no se derrumbaran, entonces la voz del Desconocido sonó acompañada de un potente eco en la superficie

Desconocido: **_justo cuando mis planes tomaban luz verde, ustedes tenían que aparecer. Realmente desearía tener mas tiempo, supongo que era inevitable, hace mucho que perdí de vista el avance de su árbol genealógico_**

Mira los alrededores de la cueva destruida, observo la palma de su mano mientras la cerraba y abría, eran manos jóvenes con pequeños pelos negros sobresalientes en la parte superior de la mano, entre los nudillos y la primera extensión de los dedos. Aunque eran manos jovenes estaban arruinadas por partes de piel arrancadas en cada nudillo, estas Heridas no eran tan profundas para que sangren pero habian pequeñas sicatrices en los nudillos, estas Zonas de piel destrozadas adoptaban un color Rosa Riso en cada nudillo

Star (apretando los dientes): ¿Un Arbol Genealógico? De qué está hablando

Kelly (susurrando): ¿Lograste Ver algo hay Fuera?... ¿Star que hay Afuera?... ¿Que hay de los Demás, Están Herido?

Estrella (apoya su cabeza contra la pared tratando ganar mas Vision del lugar): hay alguien hay fuera flotando en el aire creeo-creeo que es el culpable, que haría alguien como el, oculto en una cueva cómo está

Mira hacia todos lados, solo encontrando restos destruidos o humo en algunos lugares parecia mas nítido en otros que era imposible distinguir algo, investigaba siempre manteniendo vigilada la figura flotante por algún movimiento. Por fin sus ojos Localizaron a Omnitraxus derribado sobre los restos de una Cristal de Rhombiulus, para su alivio noto que aun se movía, busco nuevamente sin lograr encontrar rastros de Hekapoo, busco y busco hasta encontrar algo mas, por fin Hallo lo que tanto buscaba pero lo que vio solo la petrifico de miedo, Tom tumbado con el cuerpo de Tad de bajo de el, ambos temblaban teníendo espasmos por todo el cuerpo y al costado de ellos boca abajo estaba Marco pero él no tenía espasmo o temblaba lo que solo aumento el miedo dentro de ella. La desesperacion ataco su cuerpo casi por reflejo salto en Busca de Marco y Tom pero alguien la habia sujetado de su muñeca, al mirar era Kelly

Kelly (susurrando):¿Es que no me Escuchas? has visto algo además del que está arriba (nota que Star está pálida) ¿Qué sucede? ¿Que viste?

Star (apartandose de la Grieta, mira a Kelly con su mirada perdida): Tom y Tad están heridos en el suelo, vi a Omnitraxus pero no vi ni a Hekapoo oh ha Rhombiulus...y Marco no se mueve

Kelly (asustada): !Que!

Las dos manos de Star taparon la boca de Kelly seguidas por las de ella al notar que habia subido el Volumen de su voz, ambas estaban quietas, pero no parecia haber delatado su ubicacion, moviendose lentamente Star miró por la grieta, el sujeto apenas y se había inmutado era como si estuviera en un trance solo estaba hay arriba flotando

Kelly(quitando las manos de su boca):tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos dejarlos hay, no sabemos lo que ese loco podría hacer

Ponyhead (volviendo a flotar y susurrando con un tono alto): prefiero no averiguarlo, si quieren combiertanse en su conejillo de indias haganlo con gusto pero yo ni loca salgo de aquí, si ese demente sigue hay arriba, es obvio que esta esperando para atacarnos, yo propongo quedarnos aquí hasta que ese lunático se large o se paralize

Kelly (mirando a la PonyHead): eso no tiene ningún sentido, ¿Porque se Paralizaría?

Ponyhead (levantándose hasta la altura de la cabeza de Kelly): no me contradigas cabeza de plumero, no saldremos de aquí a salvar a un Apestorpe, Un demonio y Un parásito, !Esa cosa podría Estar Esperando¡

Kelly (confundida y fastidiada):!Baja la Voz¡ no podemos salir de aquí, pero no me quedare aquí mirando como un desconocido mata a mis amigos

Mientras Ponyhead y Kelly discutian susurrando lo más bajo qué podian, Star miraba acorralada a las dos personas que ella más apreciaba estaban heridos, la persona que ella mas amaba y la que mas apreciaba estaban a su alcance, pero incluso cuando intentaba mover un pie era inundada por esa aterradora presencia, su cuerpo se volvio un imán pegado contra la pared

Star(Voz en OFF):!Imposible¡,¡Imposible!,¡Imposible,! nada implica que él no podría volver a hacer ese Hechizo Letal (apoyo la nuca contra la pared cerró los ojos y apretó sus dientes con fuerza) !Tienes que Salir Star, Debes Salvarlos, he Enfrentado Peores Crisis que Esta, Tienes que Moverte o te Arrepentirás¡, ¡Te Obligo a que te Mueves! Si lo distraigo seguro Kelly y Ponyhead pueden salvar...(al observar a sus amigas, ellas estaban discutiendo pero al igual que ella se encontraban aferradas a la pared y no elevaban la voz por ningun motivo) ¡Estan Aterradas y paralizadas por el miedo igual que yo!

Por fin logro despegarse de la pared obligando a su cuerpo a moverse, en cuanto dio el primer paso nuevamente quedo paralizada pero no por la presencia del Desconocido era por culpa de Kelly y Ponyhead, al notar las intenciones de Star, Kelly la había sostenido con ambas manos por los hombros arrugando toda su vestimenta y Ponyhead sostenida una de sus piernas con sus dientes. Al ver esto los pelos se le pusieron de punta, lo único que podría pensar era que el miedo las había obligado a actuar así

Star(mirando a sus amigas): Sueltenme, Sueltenme, Ahora

Kelly (con una mirada áspera llena de temor, y un tono desesperado): no pienso dejarte ir, si lo haces todas estaremos en peligro

Star (con la voz quebrada): pero Tom y Marco ¿Que Pasará con Ellos? Tad tambien esta hay

Ponyhead (llenando de saliva la media de Star): B-Fy dédalos hay, lo igortante es que esgemos a dalgo, ese dado no gadece inbegesajo en lasgidarlos

Kelly (mirando a los ojos a Star): lo siento, Star no podemos dejarte salir es nuestra única opción

Star (Forcejeando): no podemos abandonar a nuestros amigos de esta forma que clase de...

River(desesperado y asustado): !¡STAAAAAAR DONDE ESTAS CALABASITA STAAAAAAR!¡

Al escuchar esa Voz las tres giraron su cabeza hacia el origen con ojos llenos de temor y sorpresa, pero Star sabía quién era, la desesperación la supero al instante en cuanto supo del peligro que corría, saliendo por el agujero de uno de los túneles destrozados River se había sumado al grupo para ver el desastre solo que aun no se había percatado del ente flotando en el cielo

Ríver(con tono asustado): !¡STAAAAAAAAAR, STAAAAAAAAR DONDE ESTAS!¡

Al volver a escuchar su voz el rostro de Star se contrajo, el miedo que la había detenia desaparición, de un tirón se soltó de los agarres de Kelly y Ponyhead, y corrio lejos de la Pared que las cubría, pudia sentir como esa presencia aumentaba, al mismo tiempo Kelly saco La Espada Ancestral de Su Familia de su pelo y se posicionó al borde de la pared

Kelly (asomando su cabeza): ¡Demonios Star!

Ponyhead asustada por su amiga habia perdido el miedo, sin pensarlo dos veces corrio despavorida gritando intentando llamar la atencion de Desconocido

Ponyhead (mirando al Desconocido, mientras que los ojos verdes seguían congelados en el suelo): ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!¡ ¡Me está Ignorando!

Paro de Correr y Miro a Star, intento utilizar la Magia que portaba su Cuerno, sin embargo solo la Parte Inferior se Cargo

Ponyhead(frustrada): !¡NO PUEDE SER,METEORAAAAA!¡

Star (agitando los brazos como loca) !¡PAPA, AQUÍ, AQUI!¡

River (feliz y con los ojos acuosos): ¡STAR!

Star (apuntando hacia arriba con su dedo Izquierdo): ¡ESCÓNDETE! ¡RAPIDO!

River siguo las indicaciones del dedo de Star, al ver a su hija en semejante estado todos sentidos del Rey estaban alerta y no tardo mucho para distinguir al Desconocido entre las Nubes, el cual por fin levanta su rostro oculto por el humo negro igual que susedio a los demás la aterradora presencia invadió a River al instante dejandolo paralizado

Los ojos Verdes Manzana Flúor que chisporroteaban agresivamente rayos verdes asemejandose a un cable en corto circuito al alrededores de esos ojos. La unica accion que llevo acabo fue levantar su Mano Derecha poco a poco la parte superior del Brazo tomo un Color Púrpura Oscuro junto a protuberancias parecidas a ventosas de los tentáculos de pulpo mientras que la Inferior mantenía su aspecto Normal por ultimo las puntas de sus dedos se habían transformado en las afiladas garras con la que había atacado a Rhombulus

Desconocido: **¡H _ay se Escondia el Ultimo Grupo!_**

River (Aterrado): ¡Pero Que!

Star(gritando): !AL SUELO!

Un aura dorada rodeo a Star, en un instante su Transformación se habia llevado acabo, abrió sus alas y tomo vuelo bajo por poco raspándose el Estómago con el suelo, cuando estuvo a sentimetros de River, dio media vuelta estando cara a cara con el Desconocido y tomo vuelo hacia arriba, en cada una de sus 3 manos cargaba un Orbe magico, Disparo con todo lo que Tenía

Star(mirando los tetricos Ojos Verdes): !¡SUPER GOLPE NARVAL!¡

EL potencial de ese ataque era similar o incluso mejor que el ataque con el que había derribado a Toffee, al ver esto los Ojos Verde Manzana Fluor del Desconocido se abrieron, incluso cuando ella volaba hacia el no parecia darle importancia ahora era diferente

Desconocido: **_¡Hoo! !Conque eras Tu¡_**

El ataque viajo como una ráfaga hacia el Desconocido, Hechizos normales conseguian un potencial enorme con esta Transformacion este Hechizo estaba completamente mejorado Por esa Transformacion, incluso Meteora no saldria ilesa si impactaba, pero en ningun momento logro notar como el Interior del Brazo del Desconocido, por todas las venas de su brazo fueron impregnadas por Magia Verde como un Arroyo. La Magia llego hasta las Puntas de las Garras, cuando el Hechizo de Star estuvo a un pequeño sentimetros de impactar, Una Gigantesca ráfaga de Magia Verde fue Expulsada del Brazo del Desconocido, era el mismo ataque que habia usado con Rhombiulus

Esa Magia Detuvo, Rodeo y Trago por completo el Hechizo de Star, dejando a todos Boquiabiertos, Paralizados o Asombrados, Ninguno pudo hacer nada cuando la Monstruosa Ráfaga de Magia impacto contra el suelo creando una Onda Expansiva. La honda afecto a Star quien habia perdido en control del vuelo y caia en picada al suelo, River por otro lado se aferrarse a los salientes de los escombros aprovechando la fuerza de su cuerpo SobreHumano logro mantener su agarrede, Kelly corrio lejos de la pared que habia volado por los aires, clavo la Espada Ancestral al suelo y se aferro a ella, Ponyhead mordio la parte posterior del cuello de Kelly, nuevamente la cueva había recibir un segundo impacto de esa Magia, propagando el rango de destrucción de toda la cueva.

Todos los miembros del Grupo de Exploración habían salido Heridos por la Honda de Choque, por Escombros o el propio ataque del Desconocido. Algo de tierra y humo aun estaban por el aire, Star habia recobrado el Control, pero habia sufrido tanto daño que incluso mantener el vuelo le costaba, Su cabeza dolía, No Lograba Controlar bien su cuerpo y estaba Mareada, la tierra en el aire la sofocaba, miro hacia todos los lados intentando encontrar a sus amigos pero desde arriba la tierra no dejaba visualizar nada hasta que una voz la alcanzo provenía de arriba de ella una voz gruesa pero tranquila

Desconocido (con un tono sereno y tranquilo): **_! Puede que Tengas algo Especial Dentro de Ti¡_**

Sobre volando por en cima de ella estaba el Desconocido, Star giro su cuerpo al mirar arriba el Desconocido estaba hay con sus ojos puestos en ella y su rostro cubierto por el Humo Negro, pero ademas el Brazo Derecho portaba algo, flotando encima de la palma, el Hechizo que había pasado de ser un conjunto de Magia capaz de arrasar todo a su paso, era una Pequeña Esfera Dorada, acto seguido cerró su palma y la esfera estalló convirtiéndose en un portal Azul Agua Marina, la luz que había creado el Portal desvaneció la Capa de Humo que había en el cielo encima del Desconocido

Desconocido (se Formo una sonrisa del Mismo color Verde que los Ojos): **_No puedo esperar por nuestro próximo encuentro, Princesa_**

El rostro del Desconocido, estaba Cubierto y Escondido por el Humo Negro de la cueva pero era diferente, al rededor de toda su cabeza, el Humo se balanceaba y Bailaba pero no se separaba de su Rostro, los Ojos Verdes Manzana Flúor que sobresalian entre le humo, pero habían unas marcas en su rostro que eran inconfundibles para Star esto la dejo con la boca abierta, fueron las marcas de Media Luna en los cachetes del Desconocido estas poseian un color Rojo que poco a poco se transformaba en Verde

Star ( partes de su cuerpo pierdian la Transformadas y miraba al Desconocido con la boca y ojos abiertos): ¿Pero Que?

Los incesantes rayos que chisporroteaban al rededor de los ojos como si tuvieras conciencia propia formaron una sonrisa sobre el humo de color Verde Manzana Flúor con la cual le dio una despedida a Star y desapareció traspasando portal a los pocos segundo tambien se cerro, dejando a Star nuevamente paralizada, Desendio lentamente hasta el suelo mientras su trasnformacion se desvanecia, al llegar a tierra River la esperaba abajo

River (colocando su mano en el hombro de Star y mirándola con ojos comprensivos): Vamos Mariposita, tenemos que ayudar a los demas

Star aun estaba con una mirada sombría, miro hacia arriba donde antes estaba el Desconocido, por fin vio a River quien la abrazo, Star devolviera el abrazo a su padre con mas fuerza

Star (sonriendo): papá ¿Te vas a Largar a Llorar?

River (con lágrimas en sus mejillas): !Creí¡... !Creí¡ que que iba a perderte como a tu mamá, si te hubiera pasado algo, !No se que Haría sin Ti¡

Star (sonriendo con ojos acuosos): lo mismo digo, creí que te perdería cuando llegaste hay de la nada, ¡Pensé que ese Raro te Lastimaría!

River (con un rostro más serio): ¿Quién era ese...Tipo?

Star (mirando el lugar): !No lo Sé¡, pero me alegro que se largara (Star pierde equilibrio pero es sujetada por River)

Ríver (preocupado): !Star¡

Star (mirando del Desapareció): ¡Tranquilo Pa! solo quiero estar un poco tirada, estoy muy cansada

Mientras River y Star hablaban Hekapoo era arrastrada por los escombros y apoyada sobre una pared de la cueva destruida.

Omnitraxus(con tono cansado): !Hekapoo Despierta, Vamos Tienes que Levantarte¡

Abriendo sus ojos y mirando a Omnitraxus quien esaba cansado y lleno de tierra incluso uno de sus ojos estaba casi cerrado, respondió con un tono débil

Hekapoo(Mira los alrededores de la cueva):¿Omnitraxus que Pasó?

Omnitraxus (mirando todo el lugar): ¡No Tengo Idea!

Hekapoo (Poniéndose Cómoda): ¿Donde Están Todos? !Y Quiero Hablar con Rhombulus (con un tono áspero)

Omnitraxus (mirando para abajo): hay algo...que tienes que ver

La mirada aspera de Hekapoo desaparecio al notar la preocupación en las palabras de su Hermano, ayudandose mutuamente fueron vistos por Star y River quienes saludaron con una sonrisa, pero el rostro de Hekapoo no devolvio la sonrisa estava en blanco al mirar algo entre unas rocas, más tarde Star recordaría que ese era el lugar el cual el Desconocido tenis su mirada perdida, saliendo de entre los escombros de la pared en la que estaban escondidas luego de la Primer explocion Kelly y Ponyhead saludaron con una sonrisa a Star,

Marco (con vos tosca, seca y cansada): !Chi-chicas Necesito...Ayuda¡

Ambas reconoció esa voz y miraron a su autor, era Marco quien estaba caminando con Tom cargado en su espalda y Tad atrapado contra su pecho

Kelly y Star (asustadas): ¡Marco!

Kelly enseguida fue a ayudar a Marco, Star por otra parte no pudo moverse, pero su cuerpo se relajo, la tencion del momento anterior desaparecio al ver a su mejor amigo de pie sonriendo, los parpados de sus ojos le pesaban y su mente se nublaba en cuestión de pocos segundos Omnitraxus llego pero Hekapoo no estaba con el, mientras Star miraba como ayudaban a Marco poco a poco su vista se oscureció

River (preocupado): ¡Star, hija!

Star (sonriendo y con los ojos entrecerrados):!Jaja¡ ya te dije pa solo, estoy algo cansada, lo único que está descansando (los ojos de Star se cerraron sumergiéndose en un profundo sueño)


	4. ERROR

**Mewni/MonsterTown/Sabado/23/06/18/12:45Hs**

* * *

A lo largo de su larga y aburrida existencia, más de lo que apreciaria, Glossarik es y sera un ser con poderes y responsabilidades sobre sus hombros de nivel universal, los engranajes de absolutamente todos los Universos, Realidades, Tiempo-Espacio y Mundos giran gracias al medio mas imortante jamas creado, "la Magia". Un poder al alcance de todos pero dificil de despertar y controlar.

Glossarik la uso como el medio para unificar todos los Universos, permitió a mentes brillantes su uso para evolucionar con el tiempo o desaparecer y vivír con sus descubrimiento como la tierra, luego creo a La Alta Comisión de Magia cada uno de los Miembros heredando su propia territorio Magico y vigilar las anomalías de la Magia, pero incluso seres majestuosos como el tienen preferencia "Mewni" era el suyo, incluso otorgando a las futuras generaciones la manipulacion Magica a su antojo, la afortuda familia fueron las Butterfly, una familia de campesinos que de una semana a otra gracias a un regalo del destino se transformarian en la familia más poderosa y respetada de la historia, incluso Glossarik era su guía para pulir y perfeccionar a fondo sus habilidades

Algunas princesa eran increíbles, con un poder latente sin igual, otras eran desastrosas y ocasionaban desastres incomparables con su Magia, pero ellas eran sus preferidas incluso llego a apreciarlas más que a sus propios hijos, sin embargo dar a alguien todo en bandeja de plata sin ningun esfuerzo de por medio criara futuros problemas

Tomando la punta de la sima, aplastando a todos en su camino, incluso luego de trajedias en su Historial como la falsificaccion del linaje Butterfly o la Guerra, Glossarick no acepto abrir los ojos. Por fin la gota que rebalso el vaso provino de la Princesa de los Enigmas Rhina dejando a uno de sus Miembros de la Alta Comicion de Magia sin poder hablar de otra forma que no sea atra vez de acertijos. Esa esperanza que creia perdida hace mucho revivio con el miembro mas nuevo de la familia, Star Butterfly la hija unica de la desaparecida Moon Butterfly, Con un Potencia Gigantesco en Magia, una forma de pensar nunca antes vista proveniente de su tiempo en la Tierra, ella tenia la oportunidad de ser la Mejor Reina de todos los tiempos,esas ideas se intencificaron al entregar su Barita Magica al enterarse de la verdad de Eclipsa y controlar sus poderes sin ella.

Por eso su Decepcion era enorme, flotando aun lado de la cama donde reposaba la inconciente princesa con vendajes sobre sus heridas mirandola con seriedad mientras dormía. La explocion de la cueva en el reino de Rick Pigeon sacudió todo Mewni, el siniestro fue muy mal visto y Star fue tachada como amenaza, Rick sin duda fue el más afectado. Los rumores de la ineficiencia de la actual Reina Eclipsa no le importaría a Glossarik desde su Punto de vista Star era la responsable

Glossarick(con sus ojos cerrados miro su muñeca donde no habia nada): ¡Por Fin Despiertas!

Se escucho movimientos en las Sábanas y Frasadas de la cama, pálida abrio los ojos lo más que podía, con una mirada vacia observo al techo, su hermoso cabello rubio despeinado por el reposo, Star permanecia quieta sin mover su cuerpo, Glossarik tomo la palabra

Glossarik(mirando los ojos perdidos y la pequeña franja que habían en sus rosados y secos labios): Tu padre salio de su reposo mucho antes que tu, un Monstruo le informara de tu despertar, estara feliz de verte( Star sigue con la mirada perdida en el techo) ¡¿Me Estás Escuchando? ¡Star!(la toma de los hombros y la Zamarrea) !Mewni a Ex Princesa Butterfly! ¡¿Realmente Estas Despierta?!

Star (con ojeras exclamando una debil sonrisa): yo Perdí, Perdí completamente

Glossarik (con un tono de voz más alto): ¡Fácilmente Podrías Haber Perdido Mucho más en esa Cueva!, Esto no es mi prioridad ni siquiera debería estar aqui...¡Nisiquiera estas Escuchando!(suspiro) Terminemos esto rápido

Llevo dos dedos a su boca, de ella saco uno de sus dientes delanteros que se remplazaro por otro identicos, lo dejo sobre el centro de su palma, apreto el puño, al abrirlo en el centro donde antes estaba el diente estaba un polvo blanco como azúcar, levanto su mano a la altura de su boca y lo soplo exparciendo los restos de su diente por el aire, callendo sobre Star, el efecto tardó en aparecer solo unos segúndos

Star (rodando por la cama y rascando cualquier parte de su cuerpo): !WAAAA!, ¡QUE ES ESTO PICA!¡JAJAJA¡,¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!, !ESTA POR TODOS LADOS¡(sus uñas comenzaban a rasguñar su piel) ¡HAAA! ¡NO DEJA DE PICAR! !JAJA¡, ¡ME PICA!, ¡ME PICA!, !JAJAJAJ¡ (mientras rascaba su garganta y cachetes noto a Glossarik) ¡GLOSSARIK! ¡HAAA! !AUXILIO¡ ¡PICA! ¡PASAME UNA ESCOBA, UN CEPILLO METÁLICO O UNA ESPADA! !LO QUE SEA HAS ALGO!

Cuando sus manos se acercaron a su entre pierna, provoco un gesto Desagradable a Glossarik, la picazón estaba llegando muy lejos

Glossarik (Chasqueando sus Dedos): ¡No quiero ver eso fue Suficiente!

Sincronizado con el sonido el cuerpo de Star se quedó quieto, luego dejó escapar el aire contenido en sus pulmones y su color de piel que habia tomado un tono Rojo volvió a la normalidad, termino sentandose sobre el colchon en canasta

Star (tallando sus ojos para quitar las lagañas): ¡QUE FORMA TAN HORRIBLE Y ATROZ DE DESPERTAR A ALGUIEN FUE ESA!

Glossarick (levantando una seja): parace que volviste, te veías como un fantasma

Star(molesta y apuntandolo con su dedo): !Cierra la Boca Enano Volador¡

Glossarick(serio):Star

Star(pasando sus manon por la lengua): ¡Puajjj! aun esta en mi boca, no pica pero hay un sabor asqueroso, si Tom y yo nos besamos con este sabor lo exorcisare

Glossarik (rodeando los ojos): !Star!

Star (acomodando su pelo): ¡¿Glossarik?! ahora que lo pienso ¿Que Haces Aqui?

Glossarik (cruzado sus brazos): por la misma razon por la que estas llena de vendajes y en reposo, estas mejor que otros dias

Star (sorprendida): ¿!Vendajes¡?, ¡cuales venda?...¡Hauchhh!(mira dentro de su pillama viendo su pansita vendada completamente) !Mi Pancita¡ ¿como termine asi?(toca su pancita)...!Hauch¡ ¡Duele Cuando la Toco! ¿Para ti Esto es Estar en Plena Forma?

Glossarik (con un tono de voz aspero): no estoy de humor para tus bromas, ¡Estoy Molesto Star!

Star(ironica): ¿Que Tiene que Ver eso, con Esto?

Glossarik (apoyando sus manos sobre su barbilla mientras se acuesta pansa abajo): ¿Tu Cabeza aun esta Atrofeada?, te lanzare algunos huesos para seguir el camino a tus recuerdos, que tal Moon, Rhombiulus, un enorme Cráter que remplaza la cueva mas Profunda del Reino de Rick Pigeon que arruino sus lazon con los demas Reinos

Una bomba callo sobre la conciencia de Star, se recostó sobre el borde de la cama, miró a Glossarik con sus ojos abiertos y su boca sin pronunciar palabra, el pequeño Hombre Azul la observaba sin ninguna emoción en su rostro, los recuerdos calleron como una catarata, La Cueva, El Grupo, Moon, Trolls, La Exploración, Su Derrota, por ultimo El Desconocido y sus marcas de Media Lunas en sus mejillas

Star(llevando sus manos a la cabeza): !Hay No¡,! Ho No¡, !Hay Dios¡ ¡Hay Dios!, ¡Hay Dios! !Hay Dios¡ Todo Esta Arruinado, El Gobierno de Eclipsa, La Aceptacion de los Monstruos, Los Otros Reinos ¡Todo!

Glosarick(rascando su oreja):lo reafirmo todo Mewni esta patas arriba, y tu estas en el centro de la acatastrofe

Star(desesperada): ¡¿Que?! ¿Yo? ¿Por Que Yo?

Glossarick(cruzando los brazos por atras de su espalda): ¡Junto a ti estaban 2 de los Herededor de sus Respectibos Reinos!, el Inframundo y el Reino de las Nubes, ademas de una habitante del Woolandia esos Reinos quieren cortar lazos con nosotros de inmediato

Star(asustada): !Tengo que Hablar con Eclipsa¡...(dolor de estomago) !HUGGG¡, ¡No Puedo Moverme!

Glossarick(un ojo mira hacia la puerta de la habitacion, el otro a Star): !Mejor Quedate Hay¡, esto la tiene muy estresada y no creo que verte a ti, sea bueno para su salud mental

Star (mira a Glossarik):!Pero Entonce que Voy Ha¡...!Yo¡...(suspira)!no pregunte por mis amigos¡ ¿Cómo Están Todos?

Glossarick (no habla por segundos): !No Hay de Otra¡,(une las llemas de los dedos de una mano con otra), ¡Para Empezar Kelly y Ponyhead estan bien, no tuvieron ninguna lesion! Kelly volvio a su mundo pero Ponyhead sigue aqui, Omnitraxus y Hekapoo fueron curados con Magia(Star aún mira a Glossarik con preocupación) Tom está en reposo desperto ayer, su familia vino a verlo desde el iIframundo, las cosas no terminaron bien para Eclipsa,

Esto tranquilizo a Star que dibujo una sonrisa en su dulce rostro y los corazones de sus mejillas se iluminaron, intentó levantarse de la cama pero fue detenida por un fuerte dolor de espalda, volviendo a su almuada, llevo una mano detrás de ella acariciando el lugar adolorido

Glossarick (metiendo su dedo en la oreja): ¡Que haya Despertado no Significa Que Pueda Moverse!, ¡Tom no Puede Caminar Correctamente sin estar apoyado sobre un Baston! ¡Por ultimo el Rey!

Star(sebera):¡Quieto hay Glossarick!... te olvidas de alguien ¿¡Donde esta Marco!?

Glossarick(frunce el seño): ¡Realmente Quieres Saberlo?

Star(Molesta):¿¡Por Supuesto Que Quiero!?...(Flashback Voz Off Kelly) ¡Star Yo Quiero!...!Quiero Comenzar a Salir con Marco, El Me Gusta y quiero ser Algo mas Que su Amiga(Fin Flashback)...Yo...¿Quiero?...!Nesesito¡...(Suspiro)¡Cuando Mejore ire a Verlo, no puedo Simplemente Ignorarlo!,¿Quiero Saber Como Esta Mí Padre?

Glossarick (moviéndose a un costado dejando la puertas de la habitacion a la vista): ¿Por Qué no se lo Preguntas tu Misma?

La puerta se derribo luego de Recibir una patada, River entro portando un baston junto a su pie izquierdo enyesado, identico a Star tenia vendas en su cuerpo, algunas en su cabeza otras en sus brazos, el monstruo que informo del despertar de su hija venia corriendo detras de el

Monstruo(nervioso): ¡El Medico Indico Especificamente que No Debia Forzar su Cue...!,¡HOOFFF!

Al acercarse solo logro combertirse en su Punto de Apoyo, River Salto sobre su pecho acto seguido se impulso cubriendo la distancia que quedaba entre el y la Cama de su Hija. Al caer sobre ella se arrastro con las sabanas hacia Star sin fijarse que esto termino por destapar a su hija, por suerte lleva a puesto su lindo pijama de Conejo

River(sujetándose de las sábanas): ¡!STARRR! !¡STARRR¡! ¡MI PEQUEÑA CALABASITA ESTA BIEN!¡ ( Llega a Star y la envuelve entre sus brazos, mientras las lagrimas caian por sus mejillas) !WAAAAAA MI...MI STARSHIP!¡

Star( rodeando con los brazos a River): !Si no Estuvieras Aparentando mis Heridas estaría muy Feliz por Verte Papá

River (afloja su abrazo y quita sus lagrimas): ¿Heridas?, !Hooo¡ Lo Siento, Papa Tontito (Acaricia el pelo de Star)

Glossarick (se hacerca ambos): !No es que Quiera Interrumpir su Angustiosa Reunión! pero lo hare de todos modos !Nesesito Hablar Contigo Star¡

River(tomandola de los Hombros):¡Ignoralo Star!, !Hay algo que Tengo Que Contarte que te va a Alegrar¡, !He Sido de los Primeros que Despertaron y Adivina, Todos tus Amigos estan Sanos y A salvo¡

Star(toma las manos de River y las junta en el centro de Ellas):¡Haa Jaja!, Gracia !Pa¡, Glossarick ya me informo

River(preocupado): !Hoo¡, !Entonces Como llevas lo de Marco, Cariño¡

Star(sobresaltada): ¿Lo de Marco?, que quieres decir con eso !El no Esta Bien Como los Demas¡(Sacude a River por los Hombros)

River(detiene los brazos de Star): !Si lo Esta¡, aunque a diferencia de los demas !No a Despertado y sus Heridas son Peores que las Demas!

Star(Mira a Glossarick molesta): ¡Marco tiene las Peores Heridas y no a Despertado!¡, ¡Cuando Planeabas Decirmelo!

Glossarick(arquea una seja): !tu Dijiste que no lo Diga¡, nesesito que...

Star(molesta): !Era Algo Completamente Diferente¡, sabes que, no me importa, ¡Yo Misma ire a ver Como Esta!

Star se quita la sabana y frasada de encima, baja de su cama y camina hacia la puerta, ignorando el dolor en su cuerpo

River(intenta alcanzarla): !Espera!, ¡Espera! !Que hay de tus Heridas no puedes Moverte Aun¡

Star(sin mirarlo): !Para mi Marco es mas Importante que Mis Heridas¡!(Glossarick aparece de un destello frente a Star)¡Quitate no Tengo Tiempo Para!...

Glossarik (con el seño fruncido): !Rhombulus está Muerto¡

Esto detuvo el avanze de Star, mirando a Glossarick con los ojos y boca abiertos

Star(retrosede): ¿Que-Que?

Glossarik:(mirando a Star sin emociones en su rostro): lo que escuchaste

Star voltea hacia River quien cierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza, esto Angustio a Star, aun que Rhombulus no era su amigo era un conocido, como todos tenia pros y contras, ella sabia que era alguien extremadamente gruñon y que no hacia para nada bien su trabajo, no era alguien que odiaba como para desearle eso

River(desde la cama apunta con su dedo a Glossarick): ¡Deten tu Carro Ahora Mismo!, version anciana del genio de Aladdin, !Star es muy Joven para Incursionarse en Temas de Adultos¡

Star(preocupada)!Pero¡... y ahora, que pasara con el, !No hay Forma de Traerlo de Regreso, si esta ligado a la Magia podria...

Hekapoo: !Es Imposible Star!

La voz de Hekapoo llego desde la puerta, entrando en la habitacion, Hekapoo sobre cilla de ruedas cargada por el mismisimo Omnitraxus Prime. Hekapoo tenia vendajes en todo su cuerpo, yesos en sus dos brazos mientras que Omnitraxus no mostraba signos de alguna herida

Omnitraxus(dejando a Hekapoo aun lado): !No queda nada que Hacer Star¡ La muerte sin importar el metodo es una ley natural de la vida, es inquebrantable e irompible, no hay Magia o Hechizo que logré esquivar esta verdad

Star(triste): ¿Pero que Pasará Ahora con El?

Glossarick (mirando a Hekapoo y a Omnitraxus)(suspiro): me encargo en adelante, como su creador tengo la responsabilidad de encargarme de su entierro, junto a Lekmet

Star(mira a Glossarik): ¿Su Creador?

Hekapoo(moviendo las ruedas de la Silla Hacia Adelante): !Así es Star¡, todos los miembros de la Alta Comisión de Magia somos en teoría, los hijos de Glossarick

Omnitraxus (su brazo izquierdo se transforma en una niebla que muestra a todos los integrantes): al comienzo de nuestra historia, éramos un total de 5 miembros, yo , Hekapoo, Reynaldo, Lekmet, Rhombulus, las Princesas Butterfly eran consideradas como el 6 miembro, pero ahora solo somos 2

River(tirandose de la cama al suelo): ¡Lo Siento Pastelito¡ Hablar de esto es Algo delicado, Considerando Que solo Tienes 16, tu Madre y Yo Queríamos Evitar algo tan Oscuro

Aún que hablo lo más delicado posible a su hija, ella solo observaba a todos en la habitacion con los ojos abiertos, y una mirada nerviosa, de pronto Voltio hacia River que se arrastraba por el suelo hasta ella

Star(nerviosa y asustada): ¿Mamá? ¿Que Hay de Mamá? Ella está Bien,¿La Encontraron Verdad? nesesito ver a mi Mama, a Marco y a Tom nesesito ver a los tres ¡Por Favor Díganme que Mamá Está Bien!

Todos los presentes se miran entre ellos

Star(angustiada con los ojos llorosos): !Que!

River(sentándose sentandose en canasta): ¡Perdón Calabacita!, ¡Tu Madre no Está Aquí! no la encontraron por ninguna parte

Star(con lágrimas apareciendo en sus ojos): ¡Eso Quiere Decir!, Mama y Rhombulus (mira a todos los presentes) ¿También?

Glossarick (dándole la espalda): !No te Preocupes¡, !La Magia Vital que Transmite su Cuerpo no a Desaparecido!, ella no esta aqui pero tampoco esta en el mas alla, de forma milagrosa ustedes lograron salvarse de una Explocion Destructora, tú Madre debio haber estado cerca cuando sucedió, no tienes de que preocuparte, !Hay algo que Requiere mas tu Atencion, La Inminente Decaida de la Figura de Eclipsa!

Star(mirando a Glosarick): ¡Si mi Madre aun esta en algun Lado Esperandome no Desperdiciare la Oportunidad¡, pero tampoco debo abandonar a Eclipsa, ¡Rayos! Nesesito que mi Cuerpo Sane mas Rapido, !Debo Salir de Aqui!

Glossarick(flotando hasta estar frente a Ella): !Si Fuera tu No Haría Eso!

Star(sorprendida): ¡De que Hablas!, !Mi Madre esta alli Afuera en Alguna Parte Debo Encontrarla y Restaurar el Reino!, !Incluso si Eclipsa no Quiere mi ayuda soy una Ex Reina y Ellos son mis Ex Subditos, por lo tanto debo Arreglar las cosas con Ellos de ser Nesesario¡

Glossarick(mirándola los ojos): ¡Simplemente no es por lo que Puedas y no Puedas Hacer!, !Tu Condición Actual o el Desastre en la Cueva¡ esto va mucho mas alla, hablamos de una posible guerra con el Reyno Pigeon, el Reino de las Nuves e Incluso el Infierno, !Esto Causado por Ti!, no sola la gente de nuestro Reino quiere Condenarte, !Todos Piden que Seas Desterrada¡

Todos miran sorprendidos a Glossarick

River(enojado): !QUE ES LO QUE ACABAS DE DECIR¡

Omnitraxus(mirando a Glossarick): !Que Star Destruyo la Cueva¡,¡NO!, !Nunca fue asi Ella no es la Responsable!

Hekapoo(Mira a Omnitraxus quien esta igual de Sorprendidos): !Alto¡, ¡Alto! hubo un error, !Ella…

Pero Glossarick ignora los tartamudeos de todos y se acerca a Star hasta tenerla frente a frente, sus brazos estaban cruzados, su mirada era seria revelando enojo que antes no mostraba

Glossarick( con un tono normal pero una mirada furiosa): es mi responsabilidad mantener el orden y balance en el universo, La Alta Comicion de Magia nacio y crecio para cumplir ese deber, pero jamas los considere mis verdadero hijos, sino a tu familia Star, he cuidado de ustedes desde el comienzo de los tiempos, he hecho la vista gorda de todos los desastres que llevaron acabo duranta su corta historia, La Destruccion de un universo por que un mocoso no correspondio los sentiientos de Skywinne, La Guerra de Solaria, La Incompetencia de Dirrenia con la Varita Familia, La Injusta Democracia de Cresenta, nunca y jamas me importo la iresponsabilidad con la que manejaban la Magia, como tambine no me importa el Crater que Star Butterfly dejo en el Reino de Rick Pigeon, pero no perdonare ya sea directa o indirectamente una Butterfly destruya a un Miembro de La Alta Comision de Magia

Por primera vez todos presenciaron un atisbo de enojo ne Glossarick, Omnitraxus y Hekapoo estaban pasmados pero era un motivo diferente e incoherente para ellos, ¿Por Que Glossarick Esta Enfadado por la Muerte de Rhombulus?, ellos conocian al anciano enojado, conocían esa mirada y voz que siempre eran dirigidas a Rhombulus, era una bolsa de problemas, ver a su creador tan enojado por el hijo más berrinchoso de todos era una patada en su conciencia para ambos, Rhombulus era más como un peso que llevar,

Hekapoo (acercándo su cilla a Glossarick): !Aún Así que hay de Ryinaldo y Lekmet ellos también están muertos pero nunca te importo ellos, por que Rhombiulus si, !Acaso el era Especial!

Glossarick (mirando a Hekapoo): !Eso es Porque Reynaldo no está Muerto¡ y Lekmet fue asesinado por Toffy a su vez fue eliminado por Star, ella era mi orgullo la unica que pensaba de forma diferente a las demas Butterfly, !Pero Ahora Fue quien Eliminó a Rhombulus¡, ¡Ustedes Dos Estaban Hay!

Omnitraxus (levantando sus manos): !Así es Estábamos Hay, Star no fue la Responsable, la estas Culpando Injustamente!

Glossarick (arqueando una seja): ¿Que intentas Omnitraxus?, sabes mejor que nadie que yo soy el unico que puede leer el flujo de Magia, en todo el universo, !Todo en un Radio de un 1 Kilómetro en esa cueva esta Infestado de la Esencia Mágica de Star! todos y cada uno de los fragmentos de esa cueva lo estan, ella es la responsable Omnitraxus

Omnitraxus (sorprendido y mirando a Hekapoo): !Pero es Imposible¡, ¡Tu eres el Creador Jamas Deber Equivocarte!

River (furioso): ¡Oye Hombresito te Atreves a Echar la Culpa a mí Hija de algo que ella no Hizo¡,!No me Importa que Seas el ser mas Poderoso del Universo, si tengo que Aplastarte sin importar cuanto Cueste lo Hare!, si Hubieras Estado hay Sabrías que hay habia otra persona que flotaba, !Incluso Intento Atacarme!

Glossarick (Arqueando la seja): !Si existiera alguien tan peligroso para volar una cueva por los aires lo Sabría¡ pero la unica fuente de Magica que perdió el control provino de Star

Hekapoo (señalando a Star): !Pero es Verdad Había Alguien más en la Cueva¡, ¡Omnitraxus,Yo, Marco, Tom y El Parácito lo encontramos! Star nunca estuvo junto a nosotros

Glossarick (mira a Hekapoo molesto): !Sabes que Para mí Leer la Magia, es Como Leer Colores¡

River (furioso): !Pues Estás Daltonico Hombrecito Mí Hija es Inocente¡, !Estaba Conmigo Cuando El Extraño Desaparecio por un Portal¡

Glossarick (rodeando los ojos):!Ahora Portales¡, ¡Los portales de una Dimencion a otra, Funcionan Atraves de un Agujero de Gusano Magico¡,¡Magico!, siguen sin llegar a nada(mirando a todos)hablan de alguien más pero si fuera asi, lo sabría, lo sentiria y lo veria, no hay nada en todo el Universo que escape de mí

Star(Molesta):!Entonces no eres mas que un Tonto y un Mentiroso¡

Glossarick(tuerce su cuello hasta llegar a donde estaba Star): !Que Acabas de Decir!,¡Niña Egoista y Malcriada!

Star(apunta con su dedo a Glossarick): !Crees tener la verdad absoluta por ser Divino, Lleno de Conocimientos y Magia Pero no eres mas que un Patan!, Antes de que la cueva Explotara, Rhombulus contacto con nosotras estaba fuera de sus casillas, y no dejaba de decir incoherencias, hablanbo sobre un Monstruo que enrealidad era un Mewmano, ¡Que pPseia Marcas Butterfly en sus Mejilla!

Esto tomo por sorpresa a los presentes, todos en su mayoria, no lograron ver al Desconocido, algunos fueron noqueados antes de podere hacer contacto visual, otros simplemente se escondieron y nunca lo vieron o no lo observaron en el momento justo, solo Star fue quien vio las Mascas en sus Mejillas. Con una velocidad increible Glossarick aparecio frente a ella

Glossarick(Molesto): !Tus Sandeces estan Terminando con mi Paciencia Star¡, estas sobre pasando la linea, ¡No Metas a las Antiguas Princesas en tu Chantaje!

Star(histerica):¡Chantaje!, ¡Piensas que Todo esto es un Chantaje!, !No Estuve Limpiando tu Caja de Arena por 3 Meses¡, para que luego vengas a culparme de algo que no hice, ¿Por Que Adivina? acabas de Equivocarte Cielo, !No era Ninguna Princesa, y Poseia Marcas de Media Lunas¡

Glossarick(sobresaltado): !Espera Media Lunas¡, si es Hombre no querras decir marcas de Trevores

Star(confundida):¡Que No¡(apuntando a sus mejillas) Media Lunas, eran Media lunas

Glossarick(arquea una seja): pero esas son las marcas de...y tu jamas...

Miro a todos los presentes, sus ojos no revelaban dudas en lo que decian, y su argumento era compartido, todo lo que el sabia era negado por primera vez, eso no era posible, "Vista Futura" era una Magia Perfecta, su proposito simple, revelar el futuro atraves de predicciones, todos los caminos, deciciones o giros en la historia siempre estarian palmadas en su memoria y el tomaria ventaja o solo observaria, entonces por que nada de esto aparecia ante el

Glossarick (Aspira hondo y suspira): ¿Todo Esta en mí Contra?, aun que sea un indicio, no es suficiente para admitir equivocarme...!Solo Prueda Algo¡(con una mirada relajada voltea hacia Star) vere tus recuerdos, si lo que dices es pocible, entonces admitire estar equivocado y si me mientes !No Volverás a Usar Magia Otra Vez¡

Star(egocentrica y sonriendo):Echo(estura su mano a Glossarick)

Glossarick(toma la mano de Star): ...Entonces Cierra tus ojos

Star siguio la indicacion, Glossarik también cerró los suyos, mientras la gema en su cabeza se iluminaba de un color rosa, se acercó lentamente flotando hacia ella, acto seguido dio un cabezazo a la frente de Star. Las imagenes pasaron por la mente de Glosarick como una pelicula, La cueva, Ellos entrando en ella, Star hablando con Ponyhead o Kelly, Star recibiendo la llamada de Rhombiulus, Star corriendo por los pacillos buscando a su Madre, La Explocion, Star, Ponyhead,Kelly escondidas detrás de una pared destruida, Star corriendo a salvar a su padre, por último el Desconocido su rostro cubierto de humo, sus ojos y boca materializados por Magia de color Verde Manzana Floreciente, por supuesto tambien estaban las marcas de Media Luna. Todo esto mientras Star abría sus ojos y se llevaba sus manos a la cabeza por el dolor

Star(enojada): !Que Diablos Fue Eso¡, !Creei que Leerias mí Mente, No Esperaba un Cabezazo¡

Glossarik (abriendo sus ojos): !Deja de Quejarte Peleabas Contra Monstruo, Esto no es Nada¡

Star(frotando el pulgar en su frente): ¡Podrías Avisar!

Glossarick(sonriendo): ¡Le quitaria lo divertido!(Frota el cristal en su frente) ¡Creo que Les Debo una Disculpa!

River(señalandolo furioso): !Te Dije que mí Hija no era Responsable de Nada¡, !Disculpate Ahora¡

Glossarik (mira a River y rodea sus ojos): Lo siento... Ire al Grano, No Tengo Idea de Quién es

Hekapoo (sorprendida): ¿Tú No lo Sabes?

Glossarick (curioso): Por Desgracia asi es, pero por otro lado !Algo no Encaja¡, ¿Rhombiulus Sabia Algo que yo Desconocia?, ahora que esto me fue revelado, tenemos otro problema, La poblacion entera de Mewni tachan a Star y el Gobierno de Eclipsa como Peligroso, el Reino de las Nubes te considera una Amenaza y mal Ejemplo para su Próxima Reina, El Inframundo no te quieren cerca de Tom Lucitor, Los Mewmano se Amotinan por las Leyes que Benefician a los Monstruos, La Familia Butterfly y Johansen al saber de la Desaparición de Moon rompieron los acuerdos, ambas familias estan en nuestra contra, no debo mencionar que Rick te odia, los Reinos prohibieron tanto a Ponyhead, Tom y Kelly volver a Mewni

Esto entristeció a Star, noto que al lado de su Cama había una mesa de luz donde estaba su celular, Uso Magia para Transportarlo de la Mesa a su Mano, rápidamente abrio su caja de contacto busco Tom y llamo, no hubo respuesta así que escribio "Llámame" luego busco el número de Marco, sabía que todavia no habia despertado pero igual llamo, no hubo respuesta, volvió a llamar teniendo el mismo resultado, miró la foto del contacto de Marco sacada del dia del cumpleaños de su Sensei de Karate, su cara mostraba molestia, por las insesantes burlas de Star de tener razónd del Mago Preston

Star(deja el celular de lado): ¿Que hay de Marco?, ¡El no es de Mewni!

Glossarick (vuelve su mirada a Star): !Con Respecto al Terrícola, al Pertenecer a otro Universo y Dimencion¡, los unicos que saben que esta aqui son sus Padres y Amigos, no hay de que preocuparnos por un Conflicto con la Tierra...(la mirada de Star seguia preocupada) No te preocupes por sus Heridas, el Miércoles de la proxima semana entre las 12 y 13 hs despertara de su coma, puedes estar para recibirlo, ver una cara familia después de lo que susedio lo tranquilisara, pero solo estarás tú, Tom y Kelly para finales de este Domingo ya habrán vuelto a sus Reinos

Escuchar esto relajo a Star, soltó un suspiro y se sento en el suelo, donde River la abrazo como aun peluche

Star(devolviendo el abrazo a River): ¿Que Hara Eclipsa con todo Esto?

Glossarick (arqueando una seja y frunciendo el seño): Su Prioridad es Encargarse de la Relaciones Entre los Reinos que están Peor que nunca junto con la Crianza de Meteora... !Hablaré con ella, si funciona, Probablemente te Visitará en dos Días!, pero Limpiar tu Nombre no será Algo Fácil

Star(apoyándo su cabeza en el hombro de River): !Es Mejor que Cuálquier Cosa¡

Glossarick (dándo la vuelta y flotando hacia la puerta): Entonces me retiro, Dejó al Padre y a la Hija Solos ¡Hekapoo, Omnitraxus ustedes, vienen Conmigo tengo algo de que Hablar!

Omnitraxus (quejándose): !Nosotros También Estábamos Aquí Para ver a Star¡

Glossarick (abriendo las puertas): !VAMOOS!

Glossarick, Hekapoo y Omnitraxus ,dejaron la habitación con River cuidando a Star, los Miembros de la Comisión siguieron a Glossarick por el pasillo alejandose de la puerta de la habitación

Glossarick(deteniendose): aqui esta bien,¡Omnitraxus!

Omnitraxus chasqueo los dedos, un semicirculo celeste apareció por encima de los tres. Esto era una habilidad de Omnitraxus, crear un pequeño espacio que se conectan a otra realidad, lo único que se transporta a esa realidad son las frecuencias de sus voces, por lo tanto nada sale del interior de ese semicirculo y nada entra en su interior

Glossarick (metiendose el dedo en la oreja): !Alguno de Ustedes me Puede Explicar que fue lo que vi en los Recuerdos de esa Niña!

Omnitraxus (intercalando miradas con Hekapoo): !Pues~~~s no Tenemos Idea!

Glossarick (niega con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo): !Entonces los Tres Estamos Igual¡

Hekapoo (extrañada): ¡Jamás Creí ver Algo de lo que tú no Conocieras!

Glossarik(llevo su mano a la nariz): !No Puedo dejar las cosas Así¡, estuvieron hay, algo más que no me allá Enterado

Omnitraxus y Hekapoo se miran entre sí, Omnitraxus es el primero en hablar

Omnitraxus(cruzando sus brazos): lo primero ese sujeto, apareció de la nada, un instante todo estaba tranquilo y al otro ¡Puff! apareció y nos atacó

Hekapoo(tocando la boca con su dedo):Rhombulus actuana muy raro, mas bien estaba asustado,!Cristalizó una Pared, no Dejaba de Estar a la Defensiva!, si Rhombulus conocía al Desconocido lo suficiente para estar Alerta de esa Forma Realmente es un Problema!

Omnitraxus(melancolico): el fue el único que Reaccionó cuando Apareció, nos protejio del Ataque, todos seguimos aqui gracias a el

Glossarick (mirando a un costado): Aunque lo de Rhombulus es importante dejémoslo en segúndo plano, el echo de que exista alguien con la misma escencia Mágica que otra persona es imposible, pero me llama mas la atencion lo que dijo Star, Marcas de Media Luna, esas Marcas pertenecen a una Persona, Marco Diaz, Que saben ustedes de su Condicion

Omnitraxus y Hekapoo se miran Preocupados, Omnitraxus se adelanta, la niebla que rodeaba su craneo tomo forma del terricola, mostrando al muchacho desnudo de cuerpo completo, exceptuando sus partes privadas tapadas con sus calzonsillos, Hakapoo voltio su rostro Ruborizado y tapandolo con su mano

Omnutraxus(llevando su puño cerrado a su boca): !Pjjj¡-!Pjjjj¡, El Muchacho esta terrible, no llega a sufrir daños criticos critico ya que las pulsaciones de su Corazon y sus sistemas nerviosos estan en plena funcion, pero su reabilitacion es muy lenta y tardia, pero sobre todo esto sin duda es lo mas alarmante

Omnitraxus señalo la perforacion en su pecho, al rededor de ella la piel de marco estaba roja, del interior de la herida pequeñas burbujas doradas flotaban fuera de su cuerpo

Omnitraxus(señalando la perforacion): Esto es responsable del porque el Muchahco no despierta, no es una herida normal, la Magia de su cuerpo esta siendo absorbida, si esto sigue asi, su Magia Natural se agotara y su Magia vital seguira, puede que sea en Meses o Años pero el destino del terricola esta sellado

Hekapoo(asustada):!ESPERA QUE!(corre hasta Omnitraxus y lo jala sus cuerno/espadas)¡QUE QUIERES DECIR CON SELLADA QUE LE PASARA¡

Omnitraxus(Tomando los brazos de Hekapoo):!QUE ESTAS HACIENDO, ESTAS SON ESPADAS DE VERDAD, QUIERES PERDER LAS MANOS¡

Glossarick se acerca a la proyeccion de Marco y mira la Magia salir del cuerpo, voltea hacia Omnitraxus quien intenta soltar el agarre de Hekapoo de sus Cuerno/Espadas

Glossarick(cansado): !Dejen de Fastidiar, Tenemos Cosas que Hacer¡

Omitraxus(empuja hacia atras a Hekapoo):!Quitate, que te Pasa¡, !Hass¡ ¿De acuerdo Donde Estabamos?, o si...de eso estaba por hablar, intente rastrear su origen pero inesperadamente perdi su rastro cerca de las ruinas del Castillo Avarius

Glossarick(serio): Bien buscaremos a los alrededores de su castillo

Hekapoo (quitándose las vendas): ¡Bien, Cuando Partimos!

Glossaryck (negando con la cabeza): ¡Ustedes Dos no dejaran este sitio!, aún los nesesito a cargo de sus responsabilidades, esto pasara a mis manos, personalmente buscaré a ese sujeto y lo haré cantar, además de Star no que nadie más sepa que existe un ser capaz de volar una cueva en pedazos

Omnitraxus(Frustrado): es aún peor que pueda copiar una Escencia Mágica

Glossarick (levantando un dedo y apuntando a Omnitraxus): ¡Incorrecto! lo detecaria si fuera asi, es diferente, lo que sea que hizo o cómo lo consiguió, logro asimilar la esencia Mágica de alguien a la perfección

Hekapoo (riéndose): !Je! Asimilación hablamos en serio

Aún cuando dijo esto de forma sarcástica sus dos compañeros la miraron de forma molesta

Hekapoo (llevándose una mano a la cabeza): de acuerdo, disculpen el sarcasmo, pero es de risas lo que plantean, una asimilación así de meticulosa, que camufla la escencia Mágica de un ser con otra !Es Imposible¡

Omnitraxus (frunciendo sus cejas): en realidad, existieron criaturas con capacidades de asimilación

Glossarick (arqueando la ceja): claro, Los Asimiladores

Hekapoo (tapándose la boca con su mano izquierda y cerrando los ojos): hablamos de la raza de Monstruos extinta hace siglos, lo unico que podían asimilar era la musculatura de otros Monstruos, no la Magia

Omnitraxus (mirando a Glossarik y levantando los hombros): no puedo argumentar nada contra eso, todos ya están muertos

Glossarick (colocando todo su cuerpo de manera horizontal): ¡Entonces ya Terminamos Aqui! ustedes quédense aqui, yo me encargo de la búsqueda del Desconocido

Hekapoo (levantando una mano): no me opongo, pero y el incidente de Star, hay rumores sobre Rhombulus, que tambien la inculpan

Glossarick (dando una vuelta entera mientras flota en el aire quedando cara a cara con Hekapoo): !Que los Reinos Mantengan la Calma!, por ahora no haremos nada

Hekapoo (mirando con reselo a Omnitraxus): no me opongo, será mejor que hables con Eclipsa y Star ellas son quienes se encargan de el problema de la cueva

Glossarick (apretando su dedo índice contra su pulgar): claro que lo haré, !Tenemos Cosas que Hacer!

Glossarik chasqueo sus dedos y el Domo desaparece a su alrededor, en su interior solo aparecieron Hekapoo y Omnitraxus, Grossarick ya no estaba con ellos

* * *

 **Mewni/MonsterTown/Sabado/23/06/18/14:01Hs**

* * *

En una de las tantas habitaciones a oscuras del Castillo con paredes de color Rojo Ladrillos iluminada tenuemente por las velas aderidas a cualquier superficie. Habitaba un completo Desorden en su interior Montones de Pergaminos Distribuidos por Cualquier Parte, Vestimentas por la Habitacion que habian sido usadas por mucho tiempo, Libros Apilados, Cartas Amonotonadas por el suelo, Mapas Pegados por las Paredes, Papeles echo Boyos repartidos por el suelo, Envoltorios de Dulces de Chocolate por todo el Suelo, Los hermosos Muebles estaban cubiertos por decenas de papeles. Por otro lado aun se consideraba un lugar seguro para vivir si soportaban el desorden, Sin Embargo el Territorio cercano al tacho de basura era Prohibido para cualquiera que osara acercarse, un fetido olor rondaba por esa zona, proveniente de las cantidades excesibas de pañales de Bebe que desbordaban el tacho

Vestida con un traje violeta azulado en un estado de uso constante, con su peinado desordenado con enormes ojeras que indicaban varios dias sin dormir, con la varita transformada en un viveron, caminaba de un lado a otro a un costado de una cuna, sostenia entre sus brazos a su hija unica Meteora. La pequeña bendicion tomaba de la leche del viveron con sus ojos cerrados, Eclipsa Butterfly por otro lado los tenia bien abiertos, las Esclerotica de sus ojos estaban tan rojas que no se podia distinguir el blanco, cuando la bebita comenzo a Dormirse, se detuvo al pie de la cuna y la dejo hay dentro mientras aun bebia la leche

La observo un rato luego sonrio, se aparto con cuidado de la cuna, camino de puntitas haciendo el menos ruido posible, tomo una silla que movio con cuidado, se sento en ella, voltio hacia la cuna, Meteora habia dejado el viveron a un costado y habia caido en los brazos de Morfeo. Eclipsa solto un suspiro se recosto en el respaldar de la silla, al mirar al frente se encontro con cuatro columnas de Papeles que sobrepasaban su altura, llevo sus manos a su cara tapando su rostro.

Detras de ella en el medio de la habitacion una enorme luz azul ilumino el cuarto a oscuras, Eclipsa voltio hacia la luz alarmada, miro la cuna de la pequeña Meteora deseando que el llanto de la bebe no comenzara, dejo aun lado la silla y se puso de pie. El destello desaparecio y hay estaba Glossarick peinando su barba

Glossarick(metiendose el dedo en la nariz):Como llevas el encierro estos Dias, hay algo de lo que me gusta...

Fue detenido bruscamente por Eclipsa que atrapo la cabeza de Glossarick entre sus dos manos

Glossarick(su voz sale entre los dedos de Eclipsa): ¿Sabes que Tienes mi Cabeza?

Eclipsa(susurrando): llevo horas intentando que Meteora se duerma, pase por lo mismo ayer y anteayer, no he dormido por dias ¡Ni se te Ocurra Despertarla!

Glossarick(saca su cabeza por abajo de las manos de Eclipsa): !Esta Bien¡, hablere mas bajo...como decia tengo un asunto urgente del que hablar

Eclipsa(tapando su Rostro con su mano):¡Haaaaaa!...no otro asunto mas, tengo 4 mesas y una cama llenas de asuntos que resolver, si no es Meteora son los asuntos de Mewni y los Mewmanos no han cambiado nada en estos años, siguen siendo unos inutiles, !Que si la Comida¡, ¡Que si la Vestimenta!...

Mientras Eclipsa hablaba, Glossarick miro el desorden en toda la habitacion, extendio sus dos manos a cada extremo. Sus dedos comenzaron a duplicarse saliendo de cada parte de su mano como si fueran montones de raices, se extendieron por toda la habitacion, estas protuberancias ordenaban la habitacion de la Reina de la Oscuridad, Juntaron los Pergaminos,Apilaron en Columnas los Archibos de mas Importancia,Recogieron la Prendas Sucias del Suelo, Llevandoselas a Sir Lavabo Atraves de un Portal, Fuscionaron los Mapas de Toda la Habitacion creando un Mapa a Escala de todo Mewni sobre una Pared, Algunos Dedos Crearon Ojos en sus Puntas Encargandose de Leer las Cartas nuevamente dejando aun lado las que requerian de la Atencion de Eclipsa, todo lo que era Considerado Basura era Echado por un Portal a las Ardientes Lavas del Inframundo. En solo cuestion de segundos la habitacion real volvio a su Resplandeciente Bellesa Original, lo ultimo que hicieron los dedos de Glossarick fue arropar a Meteora con una mantita antes de esfumarce en niebla, Glossarick estuvo por hablar pero

Eclipsa(con sus manos a los costados de su cabeza): ¡No son Capaces de Encontrar a un Propio Lider!, Los Monstruos son Completamente Independientes, nunca pueden aceptar aprender algo de ellos, !Que Solo Odiarlos¡

Paso su mano derecha por su cabeza seguido de su cuello, abrio la boca, saco la lengua y con dos dedos de esa mano golpeo la lengua dejando algo de saliva en ellos, los giro como un Remolino hasta formar una gota de saliva en la punta de uno de ellos, la lanzo hacia Eclipsa al hacer contacto con ella, un Aura azul la rodeo cuando el Aura desaparecio, Eclipsa habia vuelto a ser esa bella Princesa que era, sin un solo pelo fuera de lugar y un rostro sin signos de cansancio

Eclipsa(Nerviosa):¡Las Nesesidades de los Otros Reynos Son¡...(Relajada)¡Wow! Mi cuerpo ya no siente Fatiga o Cansancio...(Sorprendida)Y la Habitacion esta...¿Acomodada en que Momento?...

Glossarick(Sonriendo): Con los demas asunto terminado hay algo que nesesito hablar contigo...¡Es sobre Star!

Eclipsa(incomoda):¡Hoo!, Era eso...escucha Glossarick no quiero echar al retrete tus esfuerzos pero...prefiero no hablar de Star por ahora, ire a verla sin duda, sin embargo aun...

Glossarick(Serio): Star no es la Responsable

Eclipsa(confusa): ¡ESPERA QUE!...¡Pero tu Dijeste!...

Glossarick(serio): Me Equivoque

Eclipsa(sorprendida: !Tu nunca te Equivocas¡ ES Imposible

Glossarick(Molesto): ¡Por Que Todos Dicen lo Mismo!, !De acuerdo soy un ser Omnipresente e Omnipotente Pero Tambien Puedo Cometer Errores! ¡Nadie es Perfecto!

Eclipsa(aturdida):¡Pero si no fue ella, Quien es Responsable de tal Destruccion¡

Glossarick(frotando su nariz): parece que dentro de esa cueva vivia un obsesivo de las explociones, todo indica que el es responsable de pertubar la sagrada Paz de Mewni

Eclipsa(extendiendo las manso): Pero si sabes esto significa que atraparon al culpable ¡Verdad!

Glossarick(ironico): ¡Buenoo! No esta libre y no sabemos dende esta su paradero

Eclipsa(Confiada): de cualquier modo !Eres Glossarick¡ de seguro ya sabes quien es y donde se esconde ahora mismo

Glossarick(Molesto): ¡Okey! ¡Okey! !Okey¡, ¡Basta! ¡Tuve Suficiente por un Dia!

Eclipsa(mira hacia abajo Preocupada): Quiere decir que Condenamos la Juventud de una Niña Inocente por el resto de su Vida, a los Ojos de todo el Reino ella es un Monstruo Fuera de Control, ¡Incluso Algunos Piden su Cabeza!

Glossarick(Enredando un Cabello de su Barba Alrededor de un Dedo):¡Por Desgracia!(arranca una Hebra de pelo de su barba) Ahora Tenemos a un Verdadero Monstruo Suelto Por Alguna Parte

La Hebra de Pelo se ilumino de un color plateado y volo hacia Eclipsa, al llegar a ella se enredo alrededor de una de las Hebras de ella, en respuesta los ojos y Mejillas de Eclipsa blillaron de un destello blanco, su respiracion se detuvo, por sus ojos los recuerdos de Star que habia visto Glossarick ahora eran vistos por ella. La cueva, Ellos entrando a la cueva, Star hablando con Ponyhead o Kelly, Star recibiendo la llamada del ojo de Rhombiulus, Star corriendo por los pacillos buscando a su Madre, La Explocion, Star, Ponyhead,Kelly escondidas detrás de una pared destruida, Star corriendo a salvar a su padre, por último el Desconocido, sus ojos y boca materializados por magia de color Verde Manzana Floreciente

Cuando los recuerdos terminaron, la Hebra salio de Eclipsa que cayo al suelo, volo hasta su receptor uniendose a su barba

Glossarick(Rascando su barba): Por otro Lado, no tengo Absoluta idea de Quien es ese Tipo, jamas lo habia visto, en Ninguna de mis Premoniciones o Recuerdos

Los Ojos se abrieron y Respiración de Eclipsa volvio, al ver que la Princesa aun no lograba ponerse de pie, Cerro su mano en el aire y la retrajo hacia su pecho, a la par la mano izquierda de Eclipsa comenzó a levantarse, al notar esto aprovecho la ayuda para ponerse de pie, con su figura Erguida Glossarik ayudo a mantener el equilibrio tomando a Eclipsa de sus dos hombros

Glossarick (mirando las pupilas de Eclipsa y su respiración): ¿Te Encuentras Mejor?

Cuando miro a Glossarick logro pespirar hondo y cerro sus ojos

Eclipsa (quitándose las manos de encima con suavidad): si estoy bien, !Gracias¡, entonces realmente te equivocaste

Glossarick (tantaneando su cabeza de un lado a otro): Tambien me tomo por sorpresa, Debia informarte principalmente para que tu sepas que Star es inocente, pero~~

Eclipsa (cansada): ¿Cual es el Pero?

Glossarick ( colocando una de sus manos sobre su cuello): La Existencia de Alguien Capaz de Destruir una cueva por Completo, no es algo que se debería ser llevado a la luz Ahora mismo, Con Todos los Habitantes de Mewni separados en tantos Bandos, solo podria Empeorar las cosas y Crear Caos

Eclipsa (sorprendida): ¿Bandos?

Glossarick ( contandolos con los dedos): ya sabes, ¡Monstruos y Mewmanos! lo mismo de siempre, Monstruos a favor del Reinado de Eclipsa y Mewmanos que lo Aborresen y Vice Versa, también estan los que piden que Moon Butterfly vuelva a Tomar el Trono, luego Tenemos a los Mewmano Radicales, Aun no existren pero ya los conocerás intentarán Derrotarte, por último (mira de reojo a Meteora) una faccion conformada por Monstruos y Mewmanos que consideran a ti hija como una Herejia y debe ser Exterminada

Eclipsa (ironica y desilucionada): Bueno...!Es Agradable Ver Qué Ambos Bandos Tengan una Objetivo en Comun, Lastima que sea mi Hija!

Glossarick (flotando del lado perfil izquierdo de Eclipsa): son las razones por las que no es conveniente hablar de la cueva, estuve pensando formas de contrarestar esto y pienso que la mejor manera de llevar esto adelante es transformar a Star en un Chivo Expiatorio, La Verdad unicamente es sabida por un pequeño círculo, tu, yo y las personas que fueron a la cueva

Eclipsa no hablo se quedo muda mirando a Glossarick, de pronto una sonrisa acompañada de una carcajada ironica se presento

Eclipsa (ríe mientras inclina su cabeza hacia abajo y coloca su manos derecha en su frente): !No hablas Enserio o Si¡...!Acaso no Se Cansan de Mentir¡ Quieres llevando Acabo lo mismo que la Alta Comicion Hizo conmigo, !Usan a Otra Personas Para Tapar sus Errores¡, !Como se te Ocurre Venir a Plantearme Algo tan Descabellado Luego de Todo lo que Pase por La Comisión de Magia!, ¡Aunque Bueno! Fueron Engendrados por Ti¡...!No Aceptare Dejar que Star Carge con el Peso de un Crimen que no Cometió¡, !Es Una Locura¡, esto es lo que llevo a convertir a toda una Dinastía de Butterfly en falsos Butterfly

Glossarick (levantando sus manos): !Lo sé, Lo sé¡, dejé que cometan errores pero yo no puedo hacer nada, !Eso es un Asunto de Ellos¡, si quieres descargarte con alguien, ellos son los indicados, yo solo hago mí trabajo, !Esto es un Asunto que Entra en mis Terrenos¡, Lo Mejor que Podemos hacer es dejar el camino libre para que pueda Buscar al Culpable y Encargarme al mismo tiempo de Inmiscuir a tu Hija en la Magia

Esas palabras chocaron a Eclipsa de cierta forma y voltea a mirar a Meteora Mientras Descansa

Eclipsa (voltea a ver a Glossarick): !La Respuesta es un, No¡, !No Permitire que la Verdad sea Tapada por una Mentira Despiadada una vez Mas¡

Glossarick (suspirando y levantando sus hombros): De acuerdo, Si me Disculpa Comenzaré con la Investigación

Eclipsa (volteando a ver las pilas de papeles): !Lamento si Te Ofendí¡ es solo...que es Difícil para Mí decidir perjudicar a Alguien que Conosco, aun mas si se trata de Star, No puedo Hacerle Eso

Glossarick (dando una pequeña sonrisa): No Importa, No está mal que Alguien se Ponga en los Zapatos del Otro, Una Vez Cada Tanto

Eclipsa ( Apoyándose contra la Mesa): !Gracias¡ Tambien por Arreglar el Desastre en mi habitacion, cuando veas a Star avisarle que iré a Visitarla en unos Minutos, Tengo que Disculparme por Enfadarme

Ante estás palabras Glossarik se detiene en seco con los ojos abiertos

Glossarick (volteando su cabeza ): Podrías Repetir Lo que Dijiste

Eclipsa(levantando sus manos a la altura de su estómago): !Ya Sabes No es Buena la Sensación de Culpabilidad por Enojarse Erróneamente!

Glossarick ( acercandose a ella y apuntando con su dedo): !No Eso No! ¿Acabas de Decir Que Visitaras Ahora a Star?...Pero Si, yo Estoy aqui, Entonces(Susurrando)¡No veo Ningun Futuro!

Eclipsa (fruncido el ceño y extrañada): ¿Pasa Algo?

Glossarick (poniendo su mano en el mentón): !No nada, Locuras de Glossarick!, ya es hora de que me large, cuando veas a Star saludarla de mí parte

Glossarick abrio un Portal Dimencional en el aire y entro por el, dejando sola a Eclipsa y Meteora en la calma de su Habitacion, la Princesa miró hacia todos lados y llevo su mano izquierda a su Codo Derecho, lo Frotaba con Nerviosismo

Eclipsa (mirando a Meteora): !Sabes Pequeña¡, Una vez Glossarick me confeso, que de todas las Princesas con las que convivio, era quien más lo entendía, !Ahora Mismo Acabo de Cuestionarme si eso es Verdad¡ !Jajaja¡(caminando al borde de la cuna) !Tu Serás Algo Nuevo Para El¡ tal vez tenga mejor Humor cuando comienze tu entrenamiento

Acerca su dedo índice a la mejilla de Meteora y lo Acaricia

Eclipsa (sonríe): Todo Saldra Bien

No obstante la sonrisa de Eclipsa desaparecio en un santiamén al pronunciar esa frase, sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, al abrirlos estaba en un lugar diferente,miro a su alrededor, lo primero en notar fue que su altura era mas pequeña casi igual a la de un Niño, lo segundo los tapizados en las paredes recordo que eran los usados en restaurantes de Alta Clase Mewmana, La iluminacion del interior era de tonos Anaranjados, las baldosas del suelo eran de Porfido Patagonico. El restaurante lucia aires de brindaba comodidad para sus Clientes, si no fuera por las mesas y sillas derrumbadas por el suelo, el vidrio repartido por el suelo e incluso en su campo de vicion un caballero estaba encima de una de las mesas rotas. Sin embargo su atencion era atrapada por lo que estaba frente a ella, dos sujetos

Uno era un Mewmano de edad adulta vestido con un traje de Marinero azul, con una tupida barba de color negro, su pelo tapado por la Gorra de Marinero parecia un Hombre que rondaba entre sus 30 o 40 años de edad. Era sujetado por el cuello, sus pies no llegaban a tocar el suelo, las manos del marinero estaban al rededor de la muñeca del otro sujeto quien le daba la espalda a Eclipsa. Un Monstruo de Pelaje Rojo con un aspecto Semejante a una Cabra, con Pezuñas en sus Piez y solo Tres Dedos en sus manos, con una altura de dos metros, cuernos saliendo de sus hombros y cabeza, era quien sostenia al Marinero. Incluso aun que Eclipsa queria ayudar al Mewmano su cuerpo por una extraña razon no se lo perminita, una voz quebrada llego a sus oidos eran del Marinero, el la miraba a ella

Marinero(Sonriendo con la Voz Quebrada): ¡Eclipsa!...¡Eclipsa!...¡Eclipsa!, tienes...que salir de aqui, ¡Confia En Mi¡, ¡Todo Saldra Bien!

De Pronto alguien la cargo entre sus Brazos, al mirar quien era su corazon dio un vuelco, su madre Solaria la llevaba entre brazos, al volter hacia el Marinero sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos del Monstruo, Tres ojos amarillos, una boca con Dientes Afilados de la que Provenia una Lengua Identica a la de las Serpientes. Mientras se alejaba de la escena Eclipsa no apartaba sus ojos de los amarillentos del Monstruo, entonces se percato de un echo, las iris de los ojos de ese monstruo eran de un color Verde Manzana Flourecente

La Vicion termino abruptamente, Eclipsa perdió su equilibrio callendo al suelo golpeándose su trasero, aún respiraba con dificultad, abrio los ojos y miro la cuna, Meteora seguia dormíendo plácidamente, desabrocho su pelo recogido y lo dejo caer mientras frotaba su palma en la frente

Eclipsa(quita su mano de la frente):¡Que!...¡Que Fue Eso!(miro la Cuna, La Cama Seguido de la Mesa con Documentos) !Tal Vez lo Mejor por Ahora sea que Yo, Tambien Descanse!

* * *

 **Mewni/Torre del Castillo/Sabado/23/06/18/14:49Hs**

* * *

El portal al que Glossarik entro apareció en la Punta de una de las Torres de el Castillo, el Hombrecito lo atraveso y se cerro a sus espaldas, con dos dedos de su mano derecha imito una tijera, ambos dedos fueron desenroscados como tornillos de su mano. Los Guardo en un Bolsillo Trasero de ese mismo bolsillo extrajo, dos hojas de tijera que brillaban con un color Azul, tomaron el lugar de los dedos, con ellas rasgo el aire formando un portal azul con bordes celestes, al introducirse dentro del portal, Hekapoo que descansaba en la habitacion donde se hospeda por sus heridas, Una expresión de sorprendida se formo en su rostro, miró hacia el Techo. Sobre la Pared Izquierda una línea celeste se abrió de esa pequeña franja Omnitraxus emergió

Omnitraxus (mirando de igual manera de sorprendido a Hekapoo): ¿Que Hace Entrando a Ese Lugar?

Hekapoo ( Negando con su Cabeza): !Ni idea Viejo!

Omnitraxus ( apuntando arriba con el pulgar): ¿Crees que Entro hay por Descubrir algo Sobre lo Susedido en la Cueva?

Hekapoo ( apreta su puño): !Algo Está Susedido¡ Ese Extraño tuvo algo que Ver, !Se Llevó a Rhombiulus, Cuando lo encuentre voy a Hacerlo Pedazos en su Nombre¡

Omnitraxus (truena su cuello): !Ni Creas que Seras la Unica en Ponerle un Dedo Encima!

* * *

 **Nada/Nada/Sabado/23/06/18/14:55Hs**

* * *

Una absoluta nada, Kilómetros y Kilómetros de pura nada, sin embargo existia piso y techo en este lugar asemejandose a las medidas de una casa teniendo una distancia de 3 metros y medio. Iluminado Infinitamente por Luces de tono Verde Azulado que Flotaban de Forma Natural en ese Espacio. El suelo y techo no era fisico, se asemejaba a un Mar de color Verde Transparente junto a pequeños trozos de Magia Azul. El unico ser viviente presente era Glossarick transportado atraves del portal, con una exprecion tranquila junto sus brazos cruzados en el interior de sus largas mangas. Luego de solo 5 segundos sacudio los dedos que portaban las tijeras dimencionales volviendo a la normalidad, uso los mismos dedos para tapar los orificios de su nariz, soplo en su interior, sonidos de trompetas salieron de sus orejas.

A los pocos segúndos múltiples portales se abrieron en ese Espacio, de cada uno diferentes verciones de Glossarick emergieron, Todas diferentes de las otras, Un Glossarick perteneciente a una realidad dónde era un Gato, otra donde vestia Toga con Orejas de Elfo, un Glossarik que era Mujer, Un Glossarik de Color Rojo con una vestimenta Blanca , Un Glossarick Punck Rock con una Barba abierta como Estrella con Lentes de Sol y una Chaqueta, Un Pez Glossarick dentro de una Pecera, otro era un Bebé, Otro una Robot, Otra Era un Demonio, Otra no se distinguia Gracias al Largo Pelo que cubría hasta sus pies, Otro poseia un aspecto mas Humano con una altura identica a la de Toffy con atuendos identicos a los del antiguo Egipto, Otro donde Glossarick era una Sombra, O Estaba Encerrado En una Esfera retenido por un Chaleco de Fuerza con una Mirada llena de Locura, Un Glossarick Arbol con Rostro, Otro donde su Cuerpo era formado por Galaxias. Glossarick de diferentes realidades se hacian presentes en este espacio.

20 Glossaricks se presentaron, aun asi esto hizo que Glossarik Frunciera el seño con sospecha, el primero en tomar la palabra fue el Glossarik con cuerpo humano

Glossarick Humano ( mirando a los costados): ¿Solo Nosotros Respondimos al Llamado?,

Glossarick Pez(saliendo a la superficie): ¡Los Demas Estan con sus Respectivas Princesas o Príncipes, o Quienes posean el mandato de Rey/Reina o ignoraron la llamada

Glossarick Robot ( girando su cabeza en 180°): De todos Modos, Nosotros Sabíamos Que Ellos Sabían que nosotros sabiamos que solo 20 nos juntariamos, por eso los Demas Sabían que Nosotros Sabíamos, Que Ellos no venidrian

Todos los Glossarick asintieron, Otro Glossarick Vestido Con una Armadura Romana hablo

Glossarick Romano(Tapando su barbilla con la Mano): !Han Pasado Eones Desde Que más De 2 Glossariks se juntaron¡, ha que se debe está Llamada

A Esto Glossarick respondió

Glossarick (levantando la cabeza): Entiendo Que sea incómodo, ni a mi me gusta estar aqui, por eso quiero terminar lo más rápido posible, los Comboque Aqui por un asunto que Afecta a mi Realidad, !Glossarik de la Sección 5/8, Abranse Hasta la Sección 7/9!

Los Demás Glossarick se hicieron a un lado abriendose como un porton, al finalizar en el centro de todo estando enfrente a Glossarik, el azulado resoplo, se acercó al Glossarick a la vista de todos, que obserbaban incredulos lo que sus ojos veian

Glossarik ( Mirando al otro Glossarick de Pie a Cabeza): !Algo Está Muy Mal

Frente a Glossarick, sin ninguna diferencia entre ellos, se encontraba otro Glossarik, No Había Errores Todos eran Glossarick con la diferencia de Pertenecer a Diferentes Realidades y Líneas Temporales. Por lo tanto tener diferencias como Atuendo, Color, Vos, Ojos, Forma, Constitución Corporal eran normales, Por otro lado un Glossarick idéntico era un asunto ajeno a Lineas y Realidades Paralelas

Glossarick ( mirándolo a los ojos): ¡Nisiquiera una Diferencia Entre los Ojos!

Glossarick 2( mirando a su otro yo): !Se Supone Que no Debería Haber Coincidencia Alguna, Entre Tu y Yo¡

Glossarick: Ahora lo Averiguaré, ¿Star y Marco Terminan Juntos?

Todos: !Dile/ Dime Algo Que No Sea Tan Obvio¡

Glossarick ( llevándose su mano al mentón ): !En ese Caso Nesesito Echar un Vistazo a los Cursos de Las Líneas Temporales

Glossarick Arbol(confundido): ¿Las Lineas Temporales? ¿Por Que?

Glossarick(Volteando Serio): ¿Por Que mi vision Futura No Muestra Lo Mismo ¡

Al Decir esto Glossarick dejo de Flotar sus pies se sumerguieron en el Mar del piso, Al Instante el suelo brillo, Esto produjo que ese espacio lleno de nada se invirtiera, El Piso y Techo ahora eran infinitos y Las Paredes eran el nuevo Mar. Las particulas de Magia Azul se exparcieron por el Agua hasta terminar por juntarse en una línea Horizontal de Azul Fluorescente. Los 20 Glossaricks se acercaron. Glossarick se Acerco a la Línea e introdujo su Brazo Derecho en su interior, al sacarlo su mano estaba Aferrada a un Mástil que brillaban con el mismo color Azul Flourecente, Apoyo su otra mano sobre el Mástil, sus ojos tomaron un Color Azul Flourecente, cuando sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, solto el Mastil

Glossarick 2 ( juntando sus manos): ¿Que Descubriste?

Glossarick (rascando su cien): Antes de esto, hable con Eclipsa sobre un asunto Real, solo queria Informarla sobre Algo y De Pronto Hizo Mencion de una Accion que no vi en mi Futuro, !Entonces Pense¡, Hable con Ella Teniendo un Futuro ya Predestinado, Sin Embargo mi Vicion Futura no mostro Nada, nisiquiera lo que ocurriria a continuacion, ni Tampoco los demas Caminos que Abriria y sus Posibilidades, ¡Ahora se que es por Culpa de Esto!

Su dedo Tocó el Mástil, Montónes de Líneas Salieron, Todas de un Mismo Color Azul, pero una en Particular Había Cambiado Estaba en un Color Rojo Flourecente, sorprendiendo a todos los Glossarick

Glossarick Gato( mirando la Línea Roja): !Una Linea de Tiempo Error¡ !Esto no es Nuevo¡

Glossarick Atado en una remera de fuerza tomo la palabra

Glossarick de Remera de Fuerza ( levantando los hombros): No es tan alarmante, lo detectaste verdad, significa que el origen es actual, será fácil encontrar el Error y Arreglarlo

Glossarick ( apoyando la mano sobre el Mástil): !Casi los Dos, Pero Equivocados¡

Al Precionar el Mastil, la Presencia de esta Linea Contamino al resto de Lineas de un mismo Color Rojo, toda linea temporal frente a sus ojos se torno Roja hasta que todas las Lineas azules fueron sustituidas por Rojas, alarmando a todos Los Glossarick precentes,

Glossarick 2(Retrocede): !Esto no es una Linea Temporal Error, es una Completa Realidad Error¡, ( mira a Glossarick) Entonces tu Tambien Eres...

Todos: !Un Error!

El siguiente en tomar la palabra fue un Glossarik con aspecto Demoniaco

Glossarick Demonio( sorprendido): !Hemos Lidiado con Errores Anteriormente, Pero Esto... Esto Esta Fuera de Nuestro Alcance, Las Posibilidades estan Fuera de Control, El Balance Sera un Desastrel, Cabe la Posibilidad de que el Rumbo de la Historia Cambie Absolutamente, Toda Accion Futura se volvera Desconocida!

Glossarick Gato(con el pelo Erizado): ¡Espera un Momento!, !Como es que Ahora Mismo Detectas este error en tu Realidad, Como es que Jamas Detectaste un Error que Revoca a tantos Años Atras, Años Incluso Antes del Reinado de Solaria!

Glossarik Error ( alejándose de la baranda): Ha No ser que el Perpretador del Error Quisiera que Nosotros lo Supiéramos, Porque Mantenerlo en Secreto Hasta Ahora, Sea Quien Sea, "Nos esta Advirtiendo que esta Aqui"

Glossarick Original(Alarmado): ¡Espera un Segundo!, Acabas de Decir que hay alguien detras de todo esto, ¡Como es que Alguien es Capas de Truncar toda una Realidad el Solo! ¿No Seria un bucle en el espacio Tiempo?

Glossarick Error(Voltea hacia los demas Glossarick): ¡No Entrare en Detalles!, !El Aparecio y Esto Aparecio Dias Despues, no es algo que suseda con fecuencia pero la intervencion de alguien puede alterar la Linea Temporal, !Bueno Esto no es Eso, como tampoco es un Bucle¡, es algo de la misma Linea Temporal por eso es un Error

Glossarick entrelasa cada unos de los 6 dedos de cada mano y los Truena, debajo de el y los demas Glossarick, un mapa a Escala de Todo Mewni se hace visible,Un Glossarick con ropa de los 80 con Gafas y un Afro tomo la Palabra

Glossarik de los 80(Curiosos): ¿Que Vas a Hacer?

Glossarik(Flota por encima del Mapa): "Los Errores Deben Resolverse", no se como lo sabe pero el quiere que vulva todo a la normalidad, sino no tendria sentido el por que me revelo esto

Glossarick Original(Flotando): ¡Y Acaso Piensas Entregarle ese Gusto!, !Estas Loco¡, !Nisiquiera los Super Dotados Pueden Lograr Algo como Interferir con Vicion Futura, es muy Peligrodo Hacer lo que Quiere!

Glossarick(señalando a Original): ¡Entonces Dime que Harias tu!, !Se avecina una Guerra entre todos los Reinos, Todos piden la cabeza de Star y Eclipsa, Star es Incluso mas Pequeña que su Madre para Participar en una Guerra, Moon Sigue Perdida, Solo Quedan dos Miembros de la Alta Comicion de Magia, y ese tipo puede destruir una Cueva entera en solo un Ataque¡ y aun con todo eso quieres que Siga Adelalante sin saber que Futuro Depara...No se quien es pero sabe lo importante que son las Butterfly para Nosotros, Quiere Hacerlo Personal al Ponerlas Bajo una Situacion Dificil para que yo Seda. Pero hay algo que no tiene en cuenta, y son 20 yo

Glossarcik acerco sus dedos al mapa, estos se transformaron en cables que se enterraron en la tierra, la mayoria sobre las tierras de Rick Pigeon cerca de la cueva Destruida, poco a poco la cueva se reconstruyó, luego llevo los cables al castillo de los Monstruos, los cables sacaron a figuras cristalizadas de Star, Marco,River del castillo, los dejaron cerca de la torre de vigilancia que antes hacían asediado, además todas sus heridas habían desaparecido, esto mismo lo repitio ahora tomando a Moon quien vagaba por los campos del Reino dejándola cerca del volcán de la Isla Pai.

Los Cables comenzaron a cubrir toda la tierra de Mewni, El Inframundo, El Reino de las Nubes, El Reyno Marino, El Reyno de Rick Pigeon, MonsterTown y cualquier terreno donde avitara seres vivos, estos cables soltaron relampagos Dorados provenientes de cualquier rincon del Mapa, cuando los relampagos cesaron, los dedos tomaron su forma original, Por ultimo Clavo uno de sus dedos en su cien, al quitar el dedo del agujero extrajo un mechón de pelo plateado, lo coloco en el hueco de su palma, lo aplasto con su otra mano hasta dejarlo echo polvo. Soplo el polvo que callo al Mapa transformandose en lluvia. Al terminar esto voltio su vista hacia el mastil, Una Pequeña Parte del Mastil Rojo Desaparecio cambiando a un color Verde Flourecente, Por Desgracia aún Conserva la Extensa Parte Roja

Glossarick Punck Rock(Mirando el Mastil): ¡Devolviste la Linea de Tiempo a su Forma Original!

Glossarick Error(Sopla el mapa Haciendolo Desaparecer): ¡Correcto!, Nadie Recordara nada de lo susedido durante esos 5 Dias, todo transcurrira igual que la linea Original, Por Desgracia, un inesperado suseso dentro de la cueva me impide recuperar del toda la Linea de Tiempo Original, por esa Razon esta de Color Verde, es probable que muchos susesos de la Linea Original no Ocurriran, esto deja el camino libre para Interferir en la Linea de Tiempo personalmente, el futuro de esta linea temporal es Incierto y Desconocido, pero no Hemos terminado aun(señala la linea Temporal Roja) Este Error aun debe ser Arreglado desde su Raiz, Esto nos Llevará más que Meses

Glossarick Original(acercandose al Mastil y mira al otro Glossarick) : Sabes que en el Ipotetico caso de que eliminemos la Falla de la Linea Temporal, aun queda destruir al creador de tal falla, una vez que termines, tanto el como tu seran exterminados y si fue capaz de hacer eso a una Cueva no sera Sencillo

Glossarick Error(Sonriendo): ¡Je!, ¿Exterminacion?, ¡No le Gusta Perder! Cuando lo encuentre se lo agradecere por darme lo que nadie Jamas pudo Darme...!Un Nuevo Proposito¡

Los demás Glossarick se hacercaron al Mástil, cada uno se Encargaba de Revisar Cada Dia, cada Hora, Cada Año, Cada Epoca ,Cada Momento Histórico en busca del origen del Error y su Creador

* * *

 **Desconocido/Desconocido/Desconocido/¿?/¿?/¿?/Desconocido**

* * *

En una habitación a oscuras parecida a una Suit, Decorada con lujosos muebles de piedras preciosas y pieles exoticas colgadas por las paredes o como alfombra en el suelo junto a Montones de estantes Cargados de Armas de Guerra como Ballestas, Espadas, Hachas, Mazas, Etc. un Living con comodos sillones e sillas, la Cosina estaba a un lado del living limpia y pulcra.

Una habitacion que poseia un Hermoso circulo Esferico de Vidrio a cada extremo de la Suit desde donde se veia Gran Parte de todo Mewni, en parte gracias a la altura en la que estaba ubicada tal Suit. Sentado en un sillon sosteniendo un vaso posiblemente lleno con algún Líquido Alcohólico, El Anfitrión del Lugar era un Monstruo de Raza Dragón de Cómodo Vistiendo una Bata de color Blanco que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, Remarcando un Cuerpo en buen Estado Fisico. Lo unico que producia sonido era musica proveníente de un Toca Disco, El Dragón de Cómodo Tarareaba siguiendo la melodia mientras su mano izquierda sostenía un pedazo de Roca Plana dónde mostraban Noticias de todo el Reino, en ellas se muestra una Noticia en Específico

* * *

 _ **JUSTICIERO O CRIMINAL**_

 _ **LA REDADA DE HOMICIDIOS INDISCRIMINADOS SUGUE EN CURSO**_ _**MIENTRAS EL PERPETRADOR DENOMINADO COMO CINZANO SIGUE SUELTO, LA ULTIMA VICTIMA FUE UN MEWMANO LUEGO DE QUE 3 SEMANAS ANTES ATACO A UN MONSTRUO**_

* * *

Dragón de Cómodo ( Rie y deja Caer la Piedra al Suelo): !Ustedes Jamás me Encontraran¡ !Jajajaja¡

Inesperadamente el Tocador de Discos tuvo Interferencia, Esto captó La atención Del Dragón de Cómodo que movio su Cabeza Despacio hacia el Tocador. La Melodia poco a poco se Desvanecio Hasta que solo Hubo Silecio en la Habitacion, De pronto el sonido de un Bajo acompañado de Teclas de Piano con una Bateria de Fondo seguido de una vivida pero Hermosa voz Terciopelada masculina acompañada de un coro Femenino, ha lo que el Dragón de Cómodo Suspiro con una Sonrisa

* * *

 _ **That's life,(that´s life) that's what people say.**_

 _ **you're riding' high in april,**_

 _ **shot down in may.**_

 _ **but i know i'm gonna change that tune,**_

 _ **when i'm back on top, back on top in june.**_

 _ **That's life (that´s life), funny as it seems.**_

 _ **some people get their kicks,**_

 _ **steppin' on dreams**_

* * *

Se escucharon pasos proveníentes de las afueras de la Suit, Cuando el Dragón de Cómodo Miró por debajo del suelo de la puerta, Allí no había Sombra pero detrás de La Puerta, de todos modos algo en su interior le decia lo contrario

La puerta desde afuera de la Suit Recibió una Patada en el Centro partiendola a la mitad, Las visagras salieron disparadas de su Lugar aterrizaron en el suelo junto a los pezos de puerta destruida

El Dragón de Cómodo se Levantó de su sillon y miró a la Puerta, Alguien entro en la Habitacion con una Vestimenta de Ropa Absolutamente Negra ajustada Haciendo que se Camufle con el lugar, cubriendo su cuerpo impidiendo que ni una Pizca de su Piel se Viera, el intruso portaba Botas Militares Negras como calsado,su rostro era cubierto por un cuello negro que tapaba su Boca y Nariz, unas Antiparras de Nieve Negras que cubrían sus Ojos, En su Cabeza un Gorro Negro. Llevaba sus Manos Juntas atrás de su Espalda y Estaba Parado Recto, Desde la Perspectiva del Dragón de Cómodo el Intruso era Alguien Pequeño fasilmente le Quitaba una cabeza y media de altura, pero está superioridad de altura no era suficiente para Quitarle su Irónica Sonrisa

Dragón de cómodo (mirando la intruso): ¿G?...!Je¡ Eso explica porque los demás no Responden mis Cartas

El Intruso quito sus manos de atrás y las llevo a la altura de su Pecho, sus manos estaban cubiertas con Guantes negros con Llemas Metálicas en cada Nudillo,mientras ajustaba el Guante de su Mano izquierda

Mientras el Intruso hacia Esto, la mano derecha del Dragon de Comodo que Sostenía su Vaso Derramó el Líquido en el Suelo, escondíendolo detrás de su Espalda

Dragón de Cómodo (rascándose el labio superior): Tu Sabes que Yo Siempre te he Apresiado

El intruso respondió tronando los Nudillos de Ambas Manos

Dragón de Cómodo (dejando caer su mano para abajo con pesadez): ¡Eso Pensé!

Lanzó la taza vacía contra el Intruso dirijido al rostro tapado, como si supiera esto El Intruso movió su cuerpo hacia la derecha por lo que el vaso voló cerca de su rostro y se estrello contra el marco de la suit, El Dragón de Cómodo agachó su cuerpo con la misma mano que lanzo el vaso aferro el borde Inferior del sillon, tenso sus músculos aprovechando la superioridad en fuerza y lanzó el sillon directo al intruso, que habia terminado de esquivar el vaso, No Esquivo el sillon, llevo ambas manos para atrás cuando el sillón estuvo por impactar, atrapo en sillon en el aire deteniendolo en seco sin que lo moviera un centimetro, lanzo el sillon contra la pared ha su lado extreyandolo.

Al instante por reflejo detuvo otro Proyectil que casi golpia su rostro con su mano izquierda, lo que estaba en su mano era la Piedra de Noticias. El Dragon de Comodo salto inpulsandose con la mesa con el objetivo de llegar a la Armería, pero su proyectil fue devuelto golpeando la parte posterior de la rodilla haciendolo caer, en defensa de su situación el Dragón de Cómodo, estiro su brazo Hacia la parte baja de una mesa donde estaba escondida una ballesta cargada, la saco de su escondite giro y apunto a la puerta pero no había nadie, se escucharon pasos presipitados que provenían de su derecha cuando apunto hacia susodicho lugar la ballesta fue atrapada y cambio su objetivo hacia el techo donde la flecha se incrusto

* * *

 _ **but i don't let it get me down,**_

 _ **'cause this ol' word keeps getting around.**_

 _ **I've been a puppet, a pauper, a pirate,**_

 _ **a poet, a pawn and a king.**_

 _ **i've been up and down and over and out**_

 _ **and i know one thing:**_

 _ **each time i find myself, flat on my face,**_

 _ **i pick myself up and get back in the race.**_

* * *

La Mano Derecha del intruso sujeto el cuello desnudo del Dragón de Cómodo lanzandolo contra la pared, soltando la Ballesta que quedó en la mano del Intruso, frente a los ojos del Dragon de Comodo esa mano se cerró como si fuera una prensa hidráulica aplastando la Ballesta tirandola al suelo esparciendo los restos, mientras el Dragón de Cómodo lo observaba acercarse a el

En respuesta al apresurado corte de distancia del intruso tomo posición de batalla y lanzó un recto derecho al intruso que bloqueo con su antebrazo izquierdo, lanzo otro recto izquierdo, El Intruso lo esquivo agachando su cuerpo Diagonalmente hacia la derecha, el Golpe paso encima de su hombro, El Dragon de Comodo lanzo un derechazo que el Intruso esquivo pasando su cuerpo por debajo del brazo, El Intruso al estar recto nuevamente, levanto su Brazo Derecho y conecto un Golpe contra un Rodillazo Izquierdo que provenia del Dragón de Cómodo, por el dolor llevo sus dos manos a su rodilla dejando su cuerpo desprotegido, El intruso lo Ataco con un derechazo sobre su mejilla seguidos de otros 3 rectos derechos uno conecto el osico, otro el pecho, el último se hundio en su estómago doblando al Dragon de Comodo que recibio un Gancho Izquierdo en su mandibula.

Esto casi lo derribo pero se mantuvo firme, lanzó otro Recto Derecho Cruzado a la rostro del Intruso, pero fue esquivado y atrapado de la muñeca por la mano Derecha del Intruso que devolvio un Recto Izquierdo que impacto en la Frente del Dragón de Cómodo Aturdiendolo, paso la muñeca atrapado sobre su Cabeza, soltó la muñeca y lanzó un Gancho Izquierdo al mentón del Dragón de Cómodo Seguido de un Recto Derecho que impacto el pecho de su oponente, por el impulso la espalda choco haciendo contra la pared

* * *

 _ **That's life (that´s life), i tell ya, i can't deny it,**_

 _ **i thought of quitting, baby**_

 _ **but my heart just ain't gonna buy it.**_

 _ **and if i didn´t think it was worth**_

 _ **one single try**_

 _ **i´d jump right on a big bird**_

 _ **and then i´d fly**_

* * *

El Dragón de Cómodo tosio llevando su mano Derecha al pecho y apoyo su otra manos contra la pared y lanzó una Patada Recta Derecho hacia el pecho del Intruso pero reaccionó más rápido y movió todo su cuerpo a su Derecha, consecutivamente atrapo el pie en el aire con su Mano Izquierda, lanzó un recto Derecho al rostro del Dragón de Cómodo, jalo el pie acercando su oponente a el, soltó el pie y lanzó un Recto Izquierdo a la mejilla del Dragón de Cómodo que callo al suelo boca a bajo

El Intruso ahora estando con la pared a sus espaldas espero de pie al Dragón de Cómodo, Quien sacudió su cabeza miro al Intruso, con un movimiento rápido se puso de Cuclillas y se lanzó contra el, takleandolo llevandolo contra la pared, soltó al Intruso colocó su Mano Izquierda sobre el hombro y conecto el Primer Golpe con su puño Derecho contra la Mejilla del Intruso, repitió este movimiento otras tres veces sacudiendo la cabeza del Intruso, la Cuarta el impacto se redujo, repitió otras tres veces pero la cabeza ya no se sacudía, mejor dicho ni se inmutaba

Dragon de Comodo(Sostenia con su mano Izquierda la muñeca de la mano Derecha):¡HGGAAAAAJJ!

El ultimo impacto fue como golpear una pared, al observar su mano Derecha todos los nudillos estaban Rojos y su piel. Mientras obserbaba sus nudillos destruidos, El Intruso giro su Cabeza hacia un Costado, en señal de Provocación, El Dragón de Cómodo lanzó un Recto Izquierdo que fue atrapado por la Palma de la mano izquierda, La Mano Derecha atrapó el Antebrazo y giro por debajo de este quedando a un costado del Dragón de Cómodo, Llevo su Mano Izquierda Atrapando el borde trasero del cuello de la Bata lo jalo hacia atrás, su puño derecha se alzó en el aire y callo sobre el Pecho del Dragón de Cómodo como un martillo, lo derribandolo bruscamente contra el suelo, los Hombros de la Bata fueron aferrados y el Monstruo de un peso aproximado de 100 Kg fue arrojado por los aires recorriendo toda la Suit mientras esté lanzaba un Alarido

Dragon de Comodo: ¡HGAAAAAAAAAA!

Aterrizo sobre una de los estantes de Armas, al recomponerse distinguio que a su lado estaba una Lanza, la tomo en sus manos voltio y lanzó el arma hacia el Intruso solo para ser Detenida por el Brazo Izquierdo a pocos metros de su pecho, repitió lo mismo con un Tomahauk dirijo al Hombro Izquierdo, fue detenido por la Mano Derecha y Devuelta a su Original Dueño Incrustandose en su Hombro Izquierdo,

Dragon de Comodo(sosteniendo el Mango del Tomahauk):!IAAAAAAAAA¡

Arranco el Hacha de su Cuerpo, tomo con su mano derecha un Espada Corta y se Abalanzó contra el Intruso

* * *

I' _ **ve been a pupp** **et, a pauper, a pirate,**_

 _ **a poet, a pawn and a king.**_

 _ **i've been up and down and over and out**_

 _ **and i know one thing:**_

 _ **each time i find myself flat on my face,**_

 _ **i pick myself up and get back in the race.**_

* * *

Lo atacó intentando apuñalarlo, pero de manera sincronizada a sus ataques, El Intruso se movió a un costado teniendo la Hoja frente a su pecho. Tomo la muñeca del Dragón de Cómodo con su Mano Derecha, la levanto hacia arriba y conecto un Gancho Izquierdo al Estomago. El Dragon de Comodo llevo sus manos al Estomago al mirar hacia el frente se llevo la sorpresa de encontrar al Intruso girando en el aire, dejando caer el Talon de su pie Derecho sobre su Cabeza perdiendo su Equilibrio y callo de rodillas al suelo

Su vicion estaba Borrosa y al levantar su vicion nublada, El Intruso estaba esperando a que se levante dando pequeños impulsos que no despegaban sus del suelo moviendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro con sincronización con la melodía

Logro pararse casi Callendo al suelo por lo Mareado que estaba a causa del golpe, Sonrio con ironia y copiando al Intruso mesio su cuerpo de un lado a otro, volvió a abalanzarse contra El Intruso,

Lanzó un ataque Horizontal hacia la derecha a la altura del Cuello del Intruso que esquivo llevando su Cuerpo hacia Atrás, Lanzó una Estocada a su Hombro que el Intruso Esquivo llevando su Hombro hacia atras con la hoja de la espada acariciando su Vestimenta, volvió a lanzar otro ataque Horizontal en la dirección Izquierda buscando su cabeza que el Intruso esquivo pasandola por debajo de la espada que siguio de largo, cuando intento repetir otro ataque Horizontal hacia la Derecha su Muñeca Fue Atrapada por la Mano Izquierda del Intruso, pero el Dragón de Cómodo no dejo hacer ningún Movimiento al Intruso Gracias a que realizó el mismo Ataque Horizontal hacia la Derecha con más fuerza librandose del agarre, que sin embargo fue esquivado por el Intruso llevando su Pierna Derecha hacia atrás esquivando el ataque, El Dragón de Cómodo Atacó con una Estocada Asendente que fue atrapada del antebrazo por la Mano Izquierda del Intruso con un Movimiento Rápido, El Dragón de Cómodo dio un Fuerte Manotazo con la mano Izquierda quitando la Mano del Intruso de su muñeca, cruzo su Brazo Derecho hacia su Hombro Izquierdo y dio otro Ataque Horizontal hacia la Derecha que Nuevamente fue Detenido por el Brazo Derecho del Intruso que reaccióno más rápido y golpeó la Mano atrapada con su Mano Izquierda cruzando hacia su hombro Derecho, sucesivamente golpeó la mejilla del Dragón de Comodo con un revés de su Mano Izquierda y Repito un Gancho en las costillas con su misma Izquierda

* * *

 _ **That's life(That's life),That's life**_

 _ **and i can´t deny it**_

 _ **many times i thought of cuttin´out**_

 _ **but my heart won´t buy it**_

* * *

El Dragón de Cómodo, retrocedio tomo el mango con sus dos manos, lanzo una estocada intentando atravesar el estómago del Intruso que fue atrapada por las muñeca por las dos Manos del Intruso, forcejearon entre ellos, pero el Intruso levanto hacia arriba las manos de ambos, dejando sus cuerpo desprotegidos, ataco con dos Rodillasos el estomago del Dragon de Comodo y pateo con su pie Izquierdo la tibia del pie Izquierdo del Dragon de Comodo quitando su pie del suelo desequilibrandolo totalmente y callendo de rodillas al suelo. Con su mano derecha aferrada a la espada, libero su mano Izquierda que aferro el pescuezo del Dragon de Comodo lo llevo corriendo hasta la mesa de la cosina donde golpeó su cabeza contra ella, su mano Izquierda aferro el BRazo y la Derecha abrió uno de los pequeños cajones y extrajo un cuchillo de comida que clavó en la muñeca del Dragón de Cómodo

Dragon de Comodo(soltando la espada):¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Tomo al Dragón de Cómodo de la Bata, lo levanto de la mesa teniendolo frente a el, cuando estuvo en su campo de visión vio su rostro lleno de moretones, la nariz rota, algunos dientes rotos, los ojos hinchados como sus pómulos y mejillas, todo su rostro estaba magullado, sin embargo seguia sonriendo con sangre asomandose por su boca, Luego comenzo a reirse con dificultad mientras abría uno de sus ojos con sus dedos, mirando al enmascarado viendo su reflejo en sus Antiparras

Dragón de cómodo (Sonriendo): ¡Yo Tambien estoy Contento de Verte de Nuevo!...!Jaja¡, !Que Buena Cancion Para la Ocacion¡(levanta su mano Izquierda Hasta su Rostro y Acaricia su Mejilla)...!No Importa lo que Hagas!...!Siempre voy a Amarte¡

Las palabras del Dragón de Cómodo fueron silenciadas cuando la Mano Derecha del Inruso estrello su cabeza contra la mesada rompiéndola en pedasos que cayeron al suelo, acompañado del Dragón de Cómodo inerte, su pierna fue sujetada por la Mano Derecha del Intruso y fue Arrastrando por el Suelo hasta el gran vidrio circular donde soltó su pierna

* * *

 _ **But if there´s nothing shakin´come**_

 _ **this her july**_

 _ **i´m gonna roll myself up**_

 _ **in a big ball and die**_

 _ **my, my**_

* * *

Lo tomo del Cuello y Bata, lo levanto por encima de su cabeza como si fuera una pluma, y lo lanzó contra el grueso vidrio destruyendolo por el impacto dejando al Dragón de Cómodo a merced de la caída, que desendio a gran velocidad hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad de los bosque, las botas militares aplastaron los vidrios de la ventana destruida al mismo tiempo la melodía llegaba a su Fin dio la vuelta y camino al Interior. El lugar se volvía mucho más visible por la luz de la luna llena iluminando el Castillo de los Monstruos, Siendo el Gran Ojo de la Serpiente, la Suit en la que habia sido Lanzado aquel Dragon de Comodo, actual donde los Monstruos y Mewmanos viven un intento de Harmonía


	5. It s Been Long,Long Time

**Nada/Nada/Martes/03/07/18/12:25Hs**

* * *

¿Que tanto cansancio Mental afectaria a una persona un trabajo que consiste en Leer un libro de Historia?

¡No Mucho Verdad!. Pero qué pasaría si ese Libro es en Retrospectiva, toda la vida de una persona. Cada Día, Cada Hora, Cada Año, Cada Momento ya sea Feliz, Triste o Doloroso, Cada Época en la que Vivió , Cada uno de sus Logros y Desgracias, Cada Segundo de su Vida

¡Una Locura No!. Entonces ¿Sí Tuvíeras que Hacer lo Mismo con Otras Miles, No Millones de Personas?, Para ser Exacto, Desde su Nacimiento hasta su Muerte. ¡Y qué tal si lo Empeoramos! Con una fecha límite, digamo Meses como máximo

¡Cualquiera acabaría Demente!. Para un ser Mortal sería Imposible e Incalculable, pero Glossarick no era un Mortal de igual forma que sus otros 20 Glossarick tampoco lo eran, por lo tanto esto jamás sería considerado una Locura para ellos

Lastimosamente el Cansancio Laboral afecta incluso a seres divinos como ellos

Glossarick De los 80(llevando sus manos a la cabeza aplastando su Afro):!¡HAAAAAAAAA!¡ POR DIOS, 789.087.765 VIDAS DE PANADEROS Y NINGUNA FUE INTERESANTE , Y QUEDAN OTRAS 456.987.987 QUE REVISAR, JURO QUE SI VEO OTRO HORNO EN LAS PROXIMAS 76 HORAS VOY A ENLOQUECER

Glossarick Humano(con sus pupilas dilatadas y las bolsas de sus ojos hinchadas): ¡¿Quieres cambiar?!, los Oficios Militares no son tan interesantes como creía

Glossarick Robot(con humo saliendo de su cabeza): ¡Alguno quiere Intercambiar Conmigo¡ ¡Las mañanas de Luis Obol son súper Repetitivas y Aburridas!

Transcurrio 1 mes desde el comienzo de la búsqueda del Erro por toda la línea de Tiempo, separando la búsqueda por cada uno de los Reinados de las Princesas Butterfly.

Los 21 Glossaricks separaban sus búsquedas por. Reinas de Mewni\- Reinos de Mewni\- Diferentes Universos\- Líneas de Tiempo\- Clases Altas y Media Altas de todos los Universos y Líneas de Tiempo\- Clase Media y Media Baja de todos los Universos y Líneas de Tiempo\- Clase Baja de todos los Universos y Líneas de Tiempo\- Infancia de cada Ser Vivo\- Adolescencia de Cada ser Vivo\- Adultez de cada Ser Vivo\- Vejes de cada ser Vivo\- Árboles Genealógicos de todos los Universos y Líneas de Tiempo\- Día\- Tarde-Noche-Estaciones de todos los Universos y Líneas de Tiempo-Todos los Oficios de Mewni\- Todos los Oficios del Universos-Todos los Oficios de Las Líneas de Tiempo-Mundos y Países de todos los Universos y Líneas de Tiempo-Desglose de Siglo.

El principal problema que tenian todos eran los oficion,al existir tantos oficios en tantas partes del Mundo, Universos, Realidades Alternas Etc. Etc. La cordura de los Glossarick encargados colgaba de un hilo. Sin Embargo el Proceso era rápido, tanto la época de la Reina Moon y Star fueron rápidos de procesar e Investigar al ser Princesas recientes y no fallecidas. De igual Forma sucedió con Comet quien si había Fallecido en un siniestro a sus 45 años de edad, mientras que la investigación de ellos abarcaba hasta sus 21 años luego de escapar del Yugo del Reinado de Mewni.

Glossarick Error ( una pantalla mágica se cierra frente a el y deja caer su cabeza cansada hacia atrás)(suspiro): se acabó, ahora solo debo esperar a los demás

El Glossarick de esa Dimensión encargado personalmente del Día a Día de las Reinas, igual que todos los Glossaricks estaban distribuidos por ese gigantesco espacio de nada, quienes igual que el portaban una pantalla Táctil Mágica frente a ellos donde elaboraban sus respectivas acciones laborales que les fueron encargadas. Uno de los Glossaricks se le acerco, el denominabo "Original"

Glossarick Original (extendiendo su mano con un Pen Drive mágico en ella): los archivos de las Clase Baja de todo los Universos 789 al 345 y Líneas de Tiempo del 456 al 567 ya están terminadas

Glossarick Error (Toma el Pen Drive y se lo mete por el Orificio de la nariz hasta desaparecer): ¡Excelente!, qué hay de los esclavos

Glossarick Original (gira su cabeza hacia atrás como un Búho): ya sabes cansados hasta el hartazgo y con ganas de no estar aquí, sobre todo 3.4 es el más atrasado de todos

Glossarick Error (saca su ojo con su mano y extiende su mano hacia arriba como un Telescopio): ¡Cual de Nosotros Era!

Glossarick Original (apuntando con un tercer brazo): ¡Con los Expedientes de Vejes de cada ser Vivo ¡ tiene la carga más basta y aburrida de todas ¡Jeje!

Glossarick Error(se come los dedos y vuelven a crecer): que los que ya…hayan terminado denle una( Traga)…denle un pie, tenemos 3 dias para terminar con Comet, después llegan los pesos pesados, Estrella Butterfly seguida de Celena ¡BRUUURRRRPPP!, ¡Disculpa!(golpeando su pecho)

Glossarick Original(moviendo los dedos presionando los botones de una calculadora Mágica): ¿Si Quieres que Apresuremos Todo? Lo mejor sería Terminar con Comet mañana

Glossarick Error(Toma los hombros de Original y los gira en la dirección de su cabeza): Mejor terminémoslo en 2 dias(toma la boca de Original y mete su mano en ella sacando su lengua para metérsela en la boca masticándola) lo importante es…!Terminar Con las Reinas en 9 Meses antes de que Suceda el Gran Evento¡

Ambos Glossaricks voltean hacia la pared donde estaba el Mástil con las demás Líneas de tiempo, que ahora tanto las líneas de Tiempo, de Star, Moon y Comet estaban Verdes

Glossarick Original(Mirando la Línea de Star): ¡Entonces, ¿Confirmaste que Sucederán en Ambos Momentos?¡

Glossarick Error(Soplando un Globo Rosa que Explota): ¡Mmm¡ ¡Mmm! Ya me encargue, "La Coronación de Eclipsa" y "La Invasión Solaríana de Mina", sin Rhombulus mis Hijos no podrán liberar a Globgorn,con Eclipsa como Reina no existiran grandes cambios en la Linea de Tiempo luego el momento más importante sucederá en esa Invasión, ¡Descubriremos Quien está Detrás de Todo¡

Glossarick Original (rasca su barba con su pie): ¿Cómo te las Arreglaste Rhombulus?

Glossarick Error (Saca la lengua en la punta estaba el Chicle, lo toma con su mano izquieda): ¡Todos Creen que Meteora Aplasto su Cabeza en una Confrontación, ¡ no es la mejor reputación pero nos sacamos un problema de encima

De pronto una Alarma suena en toda la habitación, Glossarick Lanza el chicle de su mano a un costado y se transforma en un Portal Dimensional

Glossarick Error (tomando uno de los Bordes del portal): ¡Ya es Hora de que me Largue! te dejo el resto

Glossarick atravesó el Portal que se cerró detrás de él, frente a él estaba Star con sus manos levantadas a la altura de su cara que miraba a Marco Alarmada, mientras Moon y Eclipsa se alejaban de ellos

Star(alarmada): ¡Marco!,¡Distracción!, ¡Ahora!

Marco(preocupado): ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué Yo?

Star(molesta): Marco, ¡Hazlo¡

Sin saber que hacer el muchacho retrocedió sin ver la escalera Encerada detrás de el, por donde resbalo y cayo

Marco:¡Aaah!, ¡Aaah!,!Aaah¡, ¡Aaah!

Esto llamo la Atención de Moon y Eclipsa que al ver a Star bajar apresuradamente por las escaleras, la siguieron, Glossarick se acercó a la escalera, escupió en su mano derecha y se la paso por su cabeza calva, llevo ambos dedo de su mano derecha a su oreja que abrió como una trompeta y escucho

Eclipsa(asustada y preocupada): ¡Marco!, Ho lo siento mucho. ¡Acabamos de Encerar las Escaleras¡

Ese era la llamada, el azulado levanto su pie izquierdo en el aire y golpeo el talón del pie Derecho despegándolo del suelo, asi logrando simular una caída

Glossarick: ¡Woooouuuuuh¡ Huuu!, ¡Auch!

A pesar de lo estúpido que parecía su acción era parte de su plan para que la Línea del Tiempo siga su curso con normalidad, era nesesario hacerlo ya que lo que menos deseaba era tener cabos sueltos en esa Linea Temporal

Glossarick personalmente se encrago de llevarlos acabo todos y cada uno de los eventos o sucesos durante esos último Meses, hasta el día que la investigación termine y descubra al Culpable del Error

* * *

 **Mewni/Cabeza de Serpiente/Miércoles/10/04/19/12:25Hs**

* * *

Tal y como sabia los 9 Meses pasaron con cada uno de los Eventos predichos llevados a cabo en el Reino, El intento de Yada Yada Yadear a Eclipsa, El Pueblo de Yurtas de Mewmanos dirigidos por Moon, Las relaciones de Paz entre el Gobierno de Eclipsa y los demás Reinos como los Spider Bites o El Reino de Rick Pigeon, Los Intentos de Mejorar la Popularidad de Eclipsa por parte de Star y PonyHead, El descubrimiento de Mina y su programa de Soldados Salárianos, La Relaciones amistosas entre las Jóvenes Generaciones, Las Lecciones secretas de Glossarick a Meteora, El secuestro de Eclipsa y su suma de Popularidad, la Restauración del Libro de Hechizos, hasta por fin la Coronación de Eclipsa.

Que sin la Intervención de Rhombulus liberando a Globgorn, la Coronación no logro Mejorar las Relaciones de Mewmanos y Monstruos, lo que conllevo que Star nunca pudiera relajarse como ella deseaba, negándose a Viajar con Tom pero tampoco viajando a la Tierra con Marco, Por lo tanto ella jamás conoció a Mariposa, jamás sucedió el esperado día de Playa que ella tanto quería, ella y Marco nunca viajaron a la NeverZone en busca de Meteora y Mariposa. Siguió trabajando junto a Eclipsa quien seguía siendo completamente inexperta en la mejora de las relaciones Mewmanos y Monstruos que poco a poco mejoraban hasta el Regreso de Tom de su viaje,

Las relaciones transcurrieron de igual forma que la Línea Original La visita de Star a la Casa de Tom, La relación de Kelly y Marco de amigos de Ruptura, la Roptura de la Maldición de la Luna Roja, Marco decidiendo volver a la Tierra, la Ruptura entre Kelly y Marco y definitivamente la Ruptura de Tom y Star sentados en la cabeza de Serpiente del Templo de Monstruos

Tom (triste sin mirar a Star): Star creo que deberíamos terminar

Star(sorprendida y preocupada):Espera ¿Por que?...Okey se que no soy la mejor novia pero definitivamente no soy la peor, ¡Te hice Toda esta Comida e Incluso te Traje un Regalo!

Introduce su Mano izquierda en su largo cabello, de ahí saca a una muy tierna criatura, con características de un Gato y Panda combinadas

Star(Preocupada):!Es un Gatito en Blanco y Negro llamado Mr. Panda Pant¡

Tom(toma a gato y lo acaricia en la cabeza):Star aprecio el esfuerzo…Pero sabes, al final del día no se trata de lo que haces o dejas de hacer, se trata de hacia dónde te diriges(se levanta)y tu y Yo nos dirigimos a lugares distintos

El Gato salta de los Brazos de Tom mientras el demonio mira hacia el otro lado mientras el rostro de Star se llena de lágrimas

Star(quitando las lágrimas de sus ojos, que regresaron al instante):Bueno, por lo menos siempre Seremos amigos ¿Verdad?

Tom(guardando sus manos en la campera de cuero): No, no puedo hacer eso, eres una persona maravillosa y es justo por eso que ser amigos seria demasiado doloroso para mi(camina hasta la punta del Techo de la torre)Asi que, tal vez nos veamos en otra vida donde los dos seamos lindos gatitos panda

Star(Triste y algo molesta cruza los brazos alrededor de su panza):Si

La mano derecha salió del abrigo del Demonio extendiéndose hacia arriba junto con fuego Demoniaco que abrió una columna de Fuego a su espalda Tom se introdujo en ella, mientras Star volteaba cerrando sus ojos sollozando mientras el sonido de las llamas del Infierno desaparecían, al mirar donde había estado la columna solo estaba una mancha oscura manchando el suelo

* * *

 **Infierno/Casa Lucitor/Martes/03/07/18/12:42Hs**

* * *

La columna de Fuego apareció en el Living de la residencia de ella apareció Tom con la cabeza agachada y sus ojos cerrados con una mueca Triste, una vez que se alejó lo suficiente la columna se extinguió dejando fuego en los muebles que era lo más Normal en el inframundo, se quitó el abrigo de encima sosteniéndolo en su mano, hasta llegar a un sofá de 3 plazas donde lo arrojo y se sentó, llevo sus dos manos a su rostro tapándolo, soltando un suspiro dentro de sus manos, apoyo los codos sobre sus rodillas, la respiración de Tom era entre cortada y poco a poco de entre las franjas de cada dedo pequeñas lagrimas cayeron, por fin retiro las manos de su rostro.

Las sombras de sus tres ojos estaba corrida sobre su cara y sus manos

Tom (limpiando la sombra en su pantalón): Hooo ¡Perfecto!(suspira y pasa el antebrazo quitando sus lágrimas y corriendo por todo el rostro la sombra)¡Por el Amor De!… solo ve al baño y quítate esto de la cara

Se levanta del sillón y camino pero se detuvo en seco y miro la biblioteca de la casa, se acercó a ella y saco el libro de recuerdos y abrió la sección de "Star y Tom" en la última foto de ellos en la casa de la playa, acaricio el plástico en donde estaba Star sonriendo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, cerro el libro y lo introdujo en la biblioteca, luego saco el celular del bolsillo del pantalón. Marco un número y espero la respuesta

Marco( Celular):Hey ¡Tortolitos¡

Tom(sonriendo): Hola Viejo

Marco(Celular): te gusto la sorpresa de Star, me pidió que le enseña a hacer batidos de frutas, veo que sigues con vida…

Tom(angustiado): ¡Hoo! es una lastima cayo de la serpiente antes de que pudiera provarlo...Marco, creo que deberías ir a Mewni con Star

Marco(celular): planeaba pasar este fin de semana con ella, quiero presentarle a…

Tom(camina hasta el Sillón y se sienta en el): !Star y Yo rompimos¡

Marco(celular): ¡Que¡, ¿Por qué?

Tom(Incomodo): Es complicado…pero es lo correcto o eso creo(sacude su cabeza)a lo que quiero llegar Star no está bien, necesita a su mejor amigo, te necesita Marco

Marco(Celular): de acuerdo, iré a Mewni pero estoy en el centro comercial ahora mismo no intentaste contactar a Moon

Tom(mira con indiferencia a otro lado): la Yurta la tiene con la agenda apretada

Marco( Celular agitado): !Bien¡…voy para allá...Tom...Realmente quieres terminar con ella...siempre creei que ustedes...que ambos serian

Tom(pasa su mano por el collar en su cuello): Marco quieres ayudar o empeorarlo

No hubo respuesta desde el otro lado, se esuchaban los pasos del otro lado, Marco estaba corriendo

Tom(cierra los ojos y se acuesta en el Sillón): Gracias viejo, todo lo del Fracaso de la Coronación…ella no a podido hacer nada…ni siquiera viajar conmigo

Marco(Celular Agitado): entonces estaré unos días en Mewni, cuando todo se calme seguro no habran problemas entre ustedes...podran hablar y...

Tom(cubre sus ojos con el brazo): No creo que sea una buena idea…Star y Yo cortamos todo lazo...nisiquiera somos amigos

Marco(Celular deja de Agitarse):¿Dejaron de Ser Amigos?

Tom(incomodo): no quiero entrar en detalles

Marco(Celular): Bien, Bien, es solo que ¿Seguro que ya no Quieres ser más Amigo de Star?, sé que terminaron pero si lo piensas estas seguro de no querer volver a ver a Star, ¿Realmente Quieres Dejar de ser su Amigo?...¿Tom?

Tom(limpiando lágrimas de sus 3 ojos): no quiero Marco,…(alarmado)tal vez me apresure ¡Ahora que Hare¡

Marco(Celular Agitado): Tranquilo Viejo, ya veo mi casa, hablare con Star, solo espera a que las cosas se calmen y ven a la Tierra cuando yo te diga

* * *

 **Mewni/** **Cabeza de Serpiente** **/Martes/03/07/18/13:10Hs**

* * *

Todos los alimentos que estaban en el Picnic sorpresa de Star yacían en el suelo del Castillo de Monstruos, Star seguía hay con sus manos alrededor de sus rodillas ocultando su rostro en ellas con una mirada triste, había dejado de llorar pero sin duda aun dolía

Detrás de ella el sonido de un portal abriendo y cerrando se hizo presente no miro ya que sabía de quien se trataba

Marco(extendiendo un brazo sobre su Hombro): ¿Star?

Sin tomarlo por sorpresa lo abrazo rodeando el cuerpo de su mejor amigo con los brazos y apoyando su mentón sobre su Hombro, Marco coloco su mano derecha en la cabellera Rubia de Star soporto el peso de ambos con su brazo Izquierda y se sentó en el techo

Marco (mirando el perfil de Star): Tom me lo conto…¿estas bien?

Star(deprimida): !Por que Todos Preguntan "Estas Bien" a Personas que Definitivamente Nunca lo Están!…(se separan) Marco nesesito hacerte una pregunta ¿Soy una Horrible Novia?

Marco(Confundido):¡Heee!...No se cómo responder eso, yo y tu…nunca hemos sido novios

Star(desilusionada): lo suponía

Marco (alarmado): ¡Star yo no Dije nada de Eso!

Star y Marco se separan estas palabras no aliviaron a Star que tapo sus ojos con las muñecas quitandose las nuevas lagrimas en sus ojos

Star (triste): ¡Pero Tom y Yo Terminamos, Ni siquiera Pudimos Quedar como Amigos¡ estoy 100% segura que estas cosas solo pasan a las parejas que se llevan súper mal y terminan discutiendo cada vez que se ven

Marco(levantando la mano Izquierda): ¡No tienes de qué Preocuparte!(saca su celular) estaba en el Centro Comercial cuando Tom me llamo, ¡Gracias a el Estoy Aqui! y adivina, hablamos y no está del todo seguro en romper su amistad…mira se lo difícil que es, me llevo meses superar lo de Jackie

Star(sorprendida): Meses, ¿En serio?

Marco(rueda los ojos): Si, ¡Meses!...!A Lo Que Quiero Llegar¡ no puedo hacer nada, esto es algo de ustedes dos, nunca fui una tercera parte en su relacion...solo el Mejor amigo de Star y Tom, por eso estoy aqui, por eso estare aqui

Ambos retomaron la posición uno al lado del otro de igual forma a cuando Marco decidió marcharse de Mewni para vivir en la tierra para ser un buen Hermano, miraban el horizonte, ninguno decía una palabra,Hasta que Star se pone de pie y mira a Marco que sigue sentado

Star(decidida): Marco, hoy mismo volveré a la Tierra

Marco(sorprendido se pone de pie): ¡Heee! ¿Quieres volver a la tierra?

Star(Camina de un lado a otro): ¡Necesito Vacaciones!, no quiero estar más en Mewni si sigo aquí luego de esto me va a agarra algo(estresada) se suponía que luego de la Coronación dejaría la política y viajaría con Tom o volvería a la Tierra, ¡No Hice Nada de lo que Planee! sigo aquí, el afecto a Eclipsa mejoro pero los Monstruos y Mewmanos es lo mismo(se detiene y sujeta su cabeza) ahora ella es la Reina oficial y nada me ata a su gobierno, no soy su asesora o mano derecha, soy una adolecente de 16 años que quiere olvidarse de todo

Marco(toma las manos de su amiga y las baja de su cabeza): ¡No Estoy Encontra! estoy de acuerdo, a mis padres les encantara tenerte de Vuelta igual que a mi hay alguien esperandote aconocerte, de todos modos, creo que tienes que pensarlo mejor, ¿Abandonaras Todo?

Star(Confusa): ¡Quee! Claro que no abandonare a nadie, solo me voy…a lo sumo 2…4…5 semanas como maximo ¿Que Podría Pasa? avisare a Eclipsa y a Mama tampoco quiero asustarlas

Marco(cruzando los brazos): si quieres venir hoy a la tierra tendrías que despedirte de todos empezando desde ahora, empacar tus cosas y…

Star(su mano derecha es rodeada de un aura mágica): solo saludare a Eclipsa, Mama y Papa y a lo sumo PonyHead, solo espero que no hallan reparado la pared de la habitación de Huéspedes

Marco(saca su celular): avisare a mama que estaré en Mewni

Star(recoge la manta de Picnic): tardare menos de media Hora puedes volver a la tierra, iré mas tarde

Marco(guarda el celular y sus manos en los bolsillo): No, me quedare aquí contigo, para eso vine

Ambos sonrieron de manera cómplice, dejaron la Cabeza, Star hablo con Eclipsa de su decisión La princesa de la Oscuridad no mostro en ningún momento estar en contra de sus deseos, dejaron MonsterTown y caminaron hasta la comunidad de Yurtas de su madre, Star explico lo sucedido con Tom junto a lo que deseaba. Invirtió su tiempo para estar con River y fueron con PonyHead antes de partir a la tierra

* * *

 **Tierra/Casa Díaz/Martes/03/07/18/16:20Hs**

* * *

Al atravesar el Portal a la tierra se toparon con una sorpresa, la puerta principal de la Casa estaba decorada con Globos, Guirnaldas con formas de corazones y un enorme cartel que decía "" **BIENBENIDA DE VUELTA STAR** "", tocaron la puerta, Angie y Rafael salieron a abrazarla con sus sonrisas

Angie y Rafael: ¡STAR!

De pronto los ojos de Star fueron Tapado por manos detrás de ella, quien seguro era Marco, escucho susurros entre ellos y pasos adentrándose a la casa

Star(confusa): ¿Que esta Pasando?

De pronto algo es puesto entre los brazos de Star, con un peso similar a una pluma y una textura suave, Star sostuvo con cuidado aquello dado a ella, las Manos de Marco liberaron sus ojos y ella vio lo que estaba en sus manos

Marco(feliz): esta es la sorpresa de la que te hable, Te presento a Mariposa mi nueva Hermanita

Envuelta en una sabana Rosa, un Lunar en el mismo lugar que Marco y enormes Ojos marrones, la pequeña Diaz miraba a Star con una tierna sonrisa

Star(sorprendida):¡Hermana!¿Pensé que ibas a Tener un Hermano?

Rafael(sarcástico):Por el dinero que cobran estos Doctores, pensarías que hacen mucho mejor su trabajo

La mejilla de Mariposa acariciaba el pecho de Star, y ella sonrió con ternura

* * *

 **Tierra/Casa Díaz/Viernes/20/07/18/10:45Hs**

* * *

2 semanas pasaron desde que Star había llegado a la tierra, Los eventos del importante Día de la Playa o Meteora y Mariposa viajando a la NeverZone jamas de igual forma que el reencontró con Jackie.

Ese Mismo día Marco dormía tranquilo cuando despertó por un olor dulzón que abrió su apetito, el dulce aroma inundaba todo el segundo piso, bajo en piyama por la escalera , en la cocina estaba Star (vestida con la ropa de Cleaved) utilizando un Exprimidor para hacer Jugo de Naranja Natural, la Mesa del Living estaba con platos con tostadas, Mermeladas, Leche y una caja de Cereales del Capitán Crunch, panqueques con manteca derretida y Sándwiches con queso derretido

Marco(con saliva cayendo por la comisura del labio): ¿Preparaste un Desayuno? Luce sabroso

Star(feliz con la mejilla manchada con jugo de Naranja):!Despertaste¡ justo a tiempo no me gustaría noquearte una Tercera vez, vas a bajar o seguirás con la saliva en la boca

Marco(sonriendo y tocandose un chicon en la cabeza): ¿Noquear? eso explica el dolor cabeza

Se sentaron y disfrutaron del almuerzo, era el último día de la semana, Rafael y Angie estaban trabajando y volverían a la noche, Mariposa estaba en un Kínder mientras tanto Star y Marco eran los responsables de la casa, desde entonces los dos Mejores Amigos pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, Salían a Lugares Juntos, Estaban en la Casa Juntos, Holgazaneaban Juntos, se Divertían Juntos, Regresaron las Aventuras Dimensionales que jamás se llevaron a cabo Metiéndose en Problemas o situaciones absurdas Y por supuesto el Jueves de la Amistad, visitaron la casa de Alfonzo por su nueva consola de Videojuegos donde Star demostró ser 10 veces mejor que ambos

Marco(llenando sus mejillas de comida): ¡Esta Delicioso¡ qué alivio la última vez confundiste la Sal y el azúcar

Star(sonríe arqueando una ceja): tu mama me dio una mano el otro día, es tan dulce, la eche de menos…!Hoo¡ ¡Hoo¡ ¡Hoo¡ ¡Mira Esto!

Corrió al lado de Marco y en sus manos llevaba unas imágenes, en ellas estaban impresas los rostros de Mariposa, Marco, Rafael y Angie todos durmiendo con sus rostros somnolientos que daban mucha risa

Marco(frunciendo el ceño): ¿Que se Supone que Estoy Viendo?

Star(irónica y orgullosa): me encanta tener fotos de gente durmiendo por la calle, tengo una colección de fotos de personas dormidas en lugares extraños ¡No Pregunte Por Que¡ soy una persona rara y me Encanta…¡Hoooyy! Pero mira a Mariposa durmiendo es un ángel (le alcanza la foto a Marco)me hubiera encantado estar presente en la segunda boda de Rafael y Angie

Marco (perdido): ¿Segunda Boda?

Star(entre laza sus dedos y estira los brazos haciéndolos sonar): ¡Si ya Sabes¡ para tener un bebe

Marco(sonriendo arqueando una ceja): ¡Tsssss!, Star mis padres jamás se casaron, ellos se enamoraron y formaron una familia, nunca llegaron a algo tan formal como el casamiento. Lo creen innecesario

Star(arqueando una ceja):¿Innecesario? Jajaja Si lo fuera tu no existirías

Marco(abre los ojos y tapa su rostro con su mano Izquierda): ¡Hoooo! ¡Mewni Debí Imaginarlo! la forma de llevar acabo esos…actos también son diferentes, no me sorprendería después de todo lo que he vivido en esa dimensión

Star(confundida apoya sus brazos sobre la mesa): Nop Marco, así funciona en todas las dimensiones, ya conoces el refrán " Cuando dos Personas se Aman Demasiado, No Importa la Distancia, la Raza, La Edad o La Religión. si el amor es completo, Madura y Verdadero siempre seguirá Adelante" El Casamiento une esos lazos Convirtiendo una Pareja en una Familia

Marco(se sienta de costado en la silla estando frente a Star): mira, mi opinión del amor es un tanto diferente pero es casi igual a lo que dices, a excepción de algo( tocando reiteradas veces la mesa con un dedo)" Cuando dos Personas se Aman Demasiado, Pasan Cosas, luego nace un niño producto del amor de ambos" el Casamiento es para que dos personas( entrelaza sus dedos) junten sus bienes personales, ¿Quién te dijo que luego de casarse aparece un niño por arte de Magia?

Star(molesta apoya su mejilla sobre sus manos apoyadas en la mesa): Mama y Papa

Marco(levanta las cejas): ya me lo imaginaba

Star(camina hacia la silla mas cercana): en ese caso(arrastra la silla hasta estar junto a Marco) explícame que son esas "Cosas" que pasan entre dos personas cuando se aman Mucho

Marco(sin tomárselo enserio) ¡Ejej! ¿Quieres que yo te Explique el Método para Hacer Bebes? Ahora mismo

Star(cruzando de brazos seria): ¡Si¡

Marco(al decir esto los ojos de Marco se abrieron y quedo petrificado): Star esas cosas… deberías hablarlas con tu mama no con tu Mejor Amigo

Star ( apunta con un dedo de su mano derecha) Marco, tengo 16 Años sinceramente jamás tome del todo enserio lo que decían mis padres tampoco soy una monja se las diferencias entre el cuerpo de una Mujer y un Hombre, ni tan ingenua para no saber que nadie debe tocar ciertas parte, se lo que pasa al estómago al tener un bebe y respectivamente de donde sale, así que creo estar más que capacitada para saber como se lleva a cabo un bebe

Marco(nervioso ):bueno yo…!Hee¡ ¡Hess¡ ¡Huuu¡ ¡Issss¡ ¡Haap¡(suspiro), ¡Okey! ¡Okey¡ !Okey¡, pero que sepas que si luego te traumas no es mi culpa(señalando a Star que arqueo una ceja, Marco se sentó sobre sus dos manos que sudaban)… escucha yo…no soy el mejor para hablar, jamás subí a ese escalón con Jackie mucho menos con Kelly no tengo experiencia de echo jamás la tuve

Star(sonriendo de forma dañina): No, pero sabes de lo que hablas, eso es suficiente

Marco(suspira): te daré un resumen, empecemos por… el palo y piedras de los hombres

Star( forma una L con su mano colocándola en su frente): ya te dije que conozco esas partes

Marco(molesto):…¡Ahora Sos Graciosa!,¿Como era lo que mi Padre me habia Explicado?...esto es así…el aparato reproductor masculino entra en el interior del Femenino

Marco siguió explicando la forma de hacer el amor en la tierra sin saber que la sonrisa Dañina de Star poco a Poco se cambió a una incómoda mientras poco a poco los corazones en sus mejillas se iluminaban de rojo y la ruborizacion aparecía en su rostro, mientras su espalda comenzaba a sudar

Marco(aplaudiendo con las manos): así así así y así hasta que larga dentro la crema y listo, si no hay protección de por medio hay un bebe asegurado( al mirar a Star nota que ella estaba roja y Marco también se ruboriza) esta…estas bien tal vez me fui por las ramas…algún otro tema del que quieras hablar

Ambos quedaron en silencio en medio de la sala, Marco se rasco la cabeza de pronto sus ojos se iluminaron dejando sola a Star, se levantó de la silla, al ver a su mejor Amigo subir a toda prisa por las escaleras sin saber que hacer miro la mesa con el desayuno que había preparado y con algo de desilusión comenzó a levantarlo, de pronto Marco apareció bajando por la escalera atolondradamente

Star(sorprendida):¡Que Estas!

Marco(con una sonrisa ansiosa): quería dártelo a la noche pero…¡ Solo Mira!

Star tomo lo que Marco le estaba dando era un papel de Cartón de colores brillantes, Marco también llevaba uno en sus manos estos decían

* * *

 **HAPPY PARTY**

 **Sábado 20:00hs, Salón de Fiestas, Embarcadero y Sunset Boulevard al 4527**

 **Echo Creek School**

* * *

Star(sonriendo y Brincando): esto es una ¡FIESTA!

Marco(guiñándole un ojo a Star): La escuela organizo una fiesta de despedía para los estudiantes que finalizaron su último año, como nosotros dos fuimos estudiantes estas invitaciones me llegaron, mañana se celebra, quería guardarlo como sorpresa, nuestras aventuras volvieron pero no son lo mismo sin una gran fiesta

Star(brillándole los ojos por la emoción): !Hoooo¡ Marco eres tan tierno No he ido a una fiesta desde...desde ¡Mucho Tiempo, ya ni Recuerdo Como Eran!, ¿irá Janna?

Marco (algo molesto): es de nuestra escuela

Star(señalando a Marco y ella con ambas manos): ¡Tu, yo!, ¡Mañana¡, ¡Centro Comercial¡, ¡Ropa Nueva¡ !FIESTA! (Moviendo su cadera en círculos)

Marco ( recogiendo su plato): no te preocupes por mí, llevaré lo de siempre

Star(desanimada): ¿Lo de Siempre?, Marco luces súper lindo con el traje pero necesitas algo nuevo

Marco( dejando el plato en el lava platos): ¿Nuevo Como Que? !Ufff!

Star( se lanza a darle un abrazo por la espalda al Moreno): ¿Nuevo Cómo?... ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal Negro? El Traje negro de la Luna Roja resaltaba tus ojos

Marco( se da vuelta estando cara a cara a Star): Bien, no me molesta un nuevo conjunto, pero ¿de donde sacaremos dinero para comprarlo?

Star(mete sus manos un bolsillo trasero de su falda): lo tengo cubierto, 650 dólares, Bebe ( acariciando los billetes)

Marco( mirando a Star de forma inquisitivo): ¿De Dónde Sacaste?...

Star(con los ojos cerrados tapa la boca de Marco con su mano): ¡Hssssss! No preguntes si no quieres saber la respuesta

La burbujeante personalidad de Star abrazo a Marco con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el Moreno de descendencia Mexicana con un semblante molesto giro sus ojos y cambio a una sonrisa idéntica a la Mewmana, la abrazo de la cintura levantándola del suelo girando en círculos riendo a carcajadas

* * *

 **Tierra/Casa Díaz/Sábado/20/07/18/12:07Hs**

* * *

El viernes transcurrió, los padres de Marco llegaron a Casa mientras Marco y Rafael preparaban la comida para la familia, Star hablo con Angie quien se encontraba sorprendida de la Curiosidad de la Mewmana por lo que sucedía en la intimidad de dos personas ella accedió a tener "La Charla" con ella en la habitación de arriba. Luego de devorarse la Carne encebollada miraron una película de Terror que solo asusto a Rafael y todos partieron a sus respectivas camas.

Ese Sábado Rafael y Angie desayunaban abajo, Marco dormía en su habitación, bueno en realidad estaba Amanecido acurrucado entre las sabanas, sin imaginar que alguien saltaría arriba de el

Star( feliz y burbujeante): ¡DESPIERTA DIAZ, TENEMOS QUE IR AL CENTRO COMERCIAL!

Las rodillas de Star vestida con su piyama azul cayeron encima del estómago del Humano que despertó asustado y su aire jalando las medias de su mejor amiga

Marco(con los ojos llorosos y la voz tapada): ¡Mi Estómago!, ¡No puedo Respirar!, ¡Quítate de Enzima!

Star quito las rodillas del estómago del Muchacho dejándolas al lado de el aplastando su colchón, por fin Marco recupero el aire y se Irguió hacia adelante mientras Star estaba encima de el

Marco (masajeando la pansa mira el reloj en su muñeca): ¡Star son las 12!...tenemos tiempo de sobra para ir al Centro Comercial…primero me gustaría desayunar y…

Star(tomando a Marco de la mano y sacándolo de su cama): ¡Desayunaremos y Cenaremos hay!, tenemos que llegar primero antes de que el hambre de los Consumidores innecesarios llene los pasillos

Marco(Nervioso tapándose con la remera su sintura para abajo): ¡!Espera Estamos en Pijama los Dos¡

Star(bajando por las escaleras con Marco detrás): Nada que un poco de Magia no pueda Arreglar…!Chau Señor y Señora Diaz¡

Anguie(saludando con una sonrisa): ¡Diviértanse Chicos!

Rafael(dejando una baso vacia a su lado): ¡Recuerden No Volver muy Tarde, Hoy Tienen una Fiesta¡

* * *

 **Tierra/Centro Comercial/Sábado/20/07/18/12:58Hs**

* * *

Marco vestido con su casual Sudadera roja y Star vestida con su vestido Aguamarina un collar de araña y medias Rosas y purpura (el vestido en Mi nueva Barita) ya había llegado al Centro Comercial y como Star esperaba había poca y nada de Personas hay y los locales recién abrían

Marco(mirando alrededor): Star aun que me gusta la idea de llegar temprano a cualquier parte, esto es un poco exagerado yo no tengo mucha afinidad a la hora de comprar ropa

Star( con una mirada traviesa): pero soy una princesa y si algo aprendí de esos detestables vestidos es que cuando me quiero ver hermosa, lo logro con rapidez seguro puedo ayudarte a encontrar tu traje indicado(pasa el brazo alrededor del cuello de Marco)…Además mientras más rápido terminemos, ¡Más Tiempo Podremos Divertirnos Aquí Dentro!

Marco miro a Star con una Mirada cómplice

Marco (caminando unos pasos adelante): bien por donde comen…¡HOOOOOOOO!

En la vidriera de una tienda había una sudadera de Color Roja casi idéntica a la de Marco a excepción de algunas cosas, primero una tela mucho más fina de Algodón, los Bordes de las Mangas y la parte de abajo estaban cubiertos con un bordeado negro, por último los bolsillos estaban a los costados e incluso uno estaba en el pecho todos los cierres eran de color negro.

El traje y el Vestido de Star y Marco fueron comprados, y pasaron el resto del dia en el Centro Comercial, desayunaron y Comieron hay, recorrieron el lugar de lado a lado entrando en las tiendas que más llamaban su atención, o entraban en la Zona de Videojuegos, incluso llegaron a ver una película Juntos, de temática de Súper Héroes, con un Vigilante que protege la ciudad de la Corrupción y el Antagonista, que incluso aunque Ambos adoraban al Héroe era el Villano con Maquillaje Blanco quien se llevó la miradas de todos, incluso luego de terminar no hacían más que hablar de el regreso a casa, cargando las bolsas de compra en sus manos

Por fin la Noche llego ambos ya estaban en sus respectivos cuartos luego de una ducha solo faltaba el traje y el Vestido. Tanto Marco y Star salieron al mismo tiempo de sus cuartos para tener la opinión del otro solo para quedar mirándose entre ellos con la mirada perdida

Star vestía un Traje azul de dos piezas sin mangas en la parte de arriba, con un lazo Lila y Melocotón, abajo era de color celeste con la parte de atrás llegándole casi a los tobillos (su largo pelo estaba atado de igual forma a el Baile de la Luna Roja) Marco por otro lado Llevaba puesto los pantalón y Zapatos negros, arriba una camisa Blanca encima una Chaleco negro cerrado, un saco negro con los Botones abiertos y la corbata Azul. Querían que fuera una sorpresa por lo que cuando elegían uno el otro tapaba sus ojos hasta que entraba en el vestidor, por eso no esperaban lo que verían

Star y Marco (con la Boca abierta): Estas…Hermoso/a … ¡Jejejeje!(nerviosos) ¿Qué Harás Ahora? te arreglaras en el baño o iras abajo…puedes parar…yo creo que…(al quedarse callado ambos seguían mirándose embobados sin quitar la mirada uno del otro)...creo que iré abajo/ al Baño…S-suerte ¡Jejeje! Adios... Bueno yo

Forzadamente ambos dejaron de mirarse y caminaron a sus respectivos lugares, Star al Baño y Marco abajo, aunque tuvieron nuevos problemas cuando al cruzarse los dos accidentalmente obstruian su camino, torpemente lograron pasar entre ellos, Star al llegar al baño tomo un vaso completo de agua y Marco mojo su cara en lava platos de abajo

Al llegar la Hora de la fiesta Rafael llevo a ambos Amigos hasta la entrada que hablaban en la parte de atrás ya acostumbrados a la apariencia del otro

* * *

 **Tierra/Happy Party/Sábado/20/07/18/20:10Hs**

* * *

Llegaron a la puerta de la fiesta donde vieron montones de caras conocidas de la Escuela como Justin, Brittney, Oscar, Alfonso, Ferguson, Jeremy, Sabrina Etc., Etc.

Los adolescentes bajaron del auto de Rafael, al instante Star corrió hasta Janna que vestia un vestido negro más un velo encima de la cabeza, su alocada personalidad llamo la atención de todos los presentes quienes miraron a Star sorprendidos y felices

Invitado 1: ¡Miren es la chica de la otra Dimensión!

Invitado 2: creí que había abandonado la escuela, ¿No Tenía Problemas de Locura Diciendo ser una Princesa Mágica de otra Dimensión?

Invitado 3: que no salía con el chico seguridad

Invitado 1: ¿No Era con Oscar?

Invitado 4: no era con el chico seguridad, también escuche que tienen una Hija, no puedo creer que sean padres siendo tan jóvenes

Marco miraba a Star desde lejos, se dispuso a caminar hacia ella pero fue detenido por Rafael

Rafael(sacando un brazo por la ventana): ¡Hijo Escucha!, ¿Tu y Star volverán solos a casa o quieres que los busque?

Marco(levantando los Hombros): supongo que volveremos solos si surge algo te llamo

Rafael (colocando un cambio): okey diviértete…o y si hay alcohol ya sabes no te excedas y tal vez Star no debería probarlo

Rafael partió, Marco se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia Star pero una chillona voz lo detuvo

Jeremy (burlándose): Bueno, Bueno, Bueno miren quien apareció después de tanto tiempo !AscoDiaz¡

Marco(confundido): ¡Jeremy! ¿Qué Haces Aquí ni Siquiera Terminaste la Escuela?

Jeremy(mirando a Marco de forma burlona): Mis padres sobornaron al Director, en estas fiestas siempre hay Alcohol y Chicas hermosas ,hoy me convierto en Hombre( camina en reversa) y será con una chica mucho más linda y Sexy que Jackie Lynn Thomas

Marco mira al pequeño niño que camino entre la multitud llamando la atención de otros presentes, Marco miraba al niño de forma irónica y una sonrisa incrédula, aparto su mirada y de una vez llego con las Chicas

Janna(con una sonrisa pícara): Hola Díaz…nada mal

Star(curiosa): el que estaba contigo no eral Jeremy ¿Que Hace Aquí?

Janna(señalando al niño entre la multitud): que no era el niño que siempre te dejaba en ridículo

Marco(mira a Jeremy negando con la cabeza): ¡Si! Pero sinceramente no vale la pena molestarme por lo que hago o dice,(con ironía) todavía cree que salgo con Jackie…no puedo creer que fue mi peor enemigo por tantos años(Mira a Star aun lado de el y le sonrie)pero no estoy aquí por el, estoy aquí(apoya su mano en el Hombro de Star) para tener la Mejor Fiesta con mi Mejor Amiga

Star (con sus ojos brillando de ternura): ¡HOOOOO!, ¡ABRAZO¡

La Mewmana sujeto a Janna y Marco de las mangas y los llevo corriendo al interior del salón, sin imaginar que entre toda esa multitud dos miradas estaban sobre ella, una era de enojo, Celos y Frustración. La otra era una mirada más coqueta ocultando sus intenciones dirigidas únicamente hacia Star, sus ojos Proyectaban Hostilidad hacia Marco.

En el interior del salón luces de colores Verdes, Naranjas, Purpuras, Rosas y Rojas inundaban el salón, Una Bola Disco, Lásers y una Maquina de Humo adornaban el Lugar dandole un aspecto sicodelico. La pista de baile era el centro de todo el Salón de Fiesta habían 4 columnas que formaban un cuadrado por la pista de baile, en ellas estaban los parlantes, mientras que en las puntas del salon habían sillones y mesas donde los invitados se sentaban. En el centro de la Pista había una Barra donde servían bebidas sin alcohol. Por ultimo pegado a la pared en frente de la entrada estaba el Dj con su equipo de Música a su lado habían otros 2 Parlantes con música a todo volumen tan fuerte que para hablar tenias que jacercarte al oido de la otra persona.

Star(mirando todo maravillada): ¡No Puedo Creer Que Estoy en una Fiesta¡, ¡La Música, Las Luces, Las Hormonas de todos Fuera de Control, Extrañaba Esto! ¡MARCO! ERES EL MEJOR, TE QUIERO (lo abraza) ¡A Donde Voy! ¡A Donde Voy¡ ¡Allá! ¡Allá¡ ¡No Allá¡ ¡No Mejor Hay¡ ¡O Allá Dan Mejor Música! ¡POR DONDE EMPEZAMOS MARCO!

Ferguson (bromeando): ¡Ya me Preguntaba de Donde Venía Toda esa Energía Hiperactiva¡

Marco(feliz): ¡Chicos!

Janna(levantando una mano): que hay

Ferguson (Mirando a Star por encima del Hombro de Marco): ¡También trajiste a Star¡ esta será una Noche inolvidable para los dos, solo no se besen frente a mi, me incomoda

Marco(molesto):cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir Star y Yo no…

Star(salta por encima de la espalda de Marco quedando frente a Ferguson): ¡CHICOS! ¡Mi Cuerpo No lo puede Resistir Necesito Mover el Esqueleto! !Por Donde Comenzamos¡

Alfonzo(apuntando al salón): bueno tenemos muchas posibilidades, tenemos Break Dance, Música Electrónica, Ritmo Brasilero, concurso de Baile y lo que sea que hacen ellos

Todas la pistas estaban separadas por diferentes multitudes alrededor de parlantes por donde salía diferentes tipos de música, todos bailaban reían y gozaban, con tragos en las manos, cada sector tenia su propio tipo de musica Electronica,Rock,Clasica,Pop,Grupal,Funky,Ritmos Brasileros, Ritmos Latinos,Reggaeton, Zumba o Jazz. En cada sector podias encontrar todo tipo de bailes desde grandes pasos de baile con musica Brasilera, bailes en grupo con Rock, concursos de Baile en un circulo con Ritmos Latinos o un sector donde el baile era un poco más provocativo como el Reggaeton

Star( saltando apuntando a Ritmos Brasileros): ¡Allá Vamos Allá!, !Quiero Bailar como Ellos¡

Pero antes de que caminaran todas las Músicas se detuvieron las múltiples luces apuntaron a donde estaba el Dj que se levantó de su asiento con un micrófono en la mano

Dj(golpeando el micrófono): !Bien Chicos Abran una Ronda en el centro de la Pista Por Que llego el Momento (con voz melosa) del Amorrrr¡! Todas las Parejas Presentes Reúnanse en el Centro, yo Pondré una hermosa melodía, la Pareja Preferida de a la Gente se Llevara una Bebida Gratis para Ambos!

A pesar del entusiasmo del DJ varios comenzaron a abuchear la idea

Joven(levantando una mano que sostenía una bebida): ¡No Viejo la Estamos Pasando de Locos! !No Arruines Todo con tu Meloso Amorrrr¡

DJ(señalándolo): ¡Tu Cállate y ve a Antiborrarte de Bebida al Fondo!…!Esta Generación ni el Amor se Toman Enserio¡

Las voces de todos inundaron el salón e incluso algunas parejas entusiastas ya estaban en el circulo, recibiendo silbidos y aplausos

Janna (picara le habla cerca de la oreja a Marco): tú y Star deberían ir a Bailar

Marco (volteándose sorprendido): ¡Que! Janna dijo parejas, Star y Yo somos amigos

Janna (quitándose el velo de la cara) ¿Y La Diferencia Es?

Marco(arqueando la seja):¡Sabes que no voy a Escucharte!(introduce dos dedos en sus dos orejas)¡Solo voy a Ignorarte!

Marco se alejo de Janna que lo seguia con una mirada divertida, cuando se aparto los suficiente busco con su mirada a Star que la encontro fasinada mirando las parejas que llenaban el espacio, ¿Que lo Podría Parar? Star ya no tenía novio, ni tampoco el tenía ninguna intención oculta después de todo !Verdad¡, esos sentimientos no eran reales ni los de el ni los de ella solo eran producto de una maldicion y un malentendido

Seguia mirando a su amiga, divagando entre ir o no ir, sin entenderlo en su mente no dejaba de aparecer la lista de 24 pasos para conquistar a Jackie con la exepcion de que no habia ningun nombre en ella

Marco(Voz Off): solo invitas a tu amiga a bailar nada más, , no hay nada de raro en bailar con ella lo hemos hecho montones de veces

Marco dio un paso al frente y toda su espalda se llenó de sudor, sus entrañas no dejaban de hacer ruido, camino otro paso y entonces comenzó la melodía, comenzó con un Coro de Trompetas, los Platillos de una Batería seguido de un segundo Coro de Violines y Saxos. al escuchar la melodia Marco se detuvo y miro hacia el centro de la pista

Marco(Voz Off): ¿Esta Canción Es?

La melodía atrapo a Marco quien dio varios pasos al frente mirando a los parejas mientras bailaban, sin notar que Star se acercaba a él al notar que su mejor amigo estaba con la boca abierta, ademas que Ferguson y Alfonzo le llamaron la atencion

Star(curiosa): ¡Marco Pasa Algo!

Marco(voltea hacia Star con la misma expresión de sorpresa): esta canción la escuchaba todos los días en la casa de mi abuela…

De pronto Marco mira las manos de Star y las tomas juntando las suyas y las de ella

Marco(mirando a los ojos a Star): ¿Star quieres bailar esta pieza conmigo?

Star(sus corazones se enrojecen): ¡Que!...Marco esta canción es solo para parejas

Marco (mira al centro): lo se…pero no tenemos que bailar junto a ellos Hagámoslo aquí…yo quiero bailarla contigo

Al decir esto sorprendió a Star ella miro las manos de ambos juntas y devolvio la mirada a Marco quien dio un suspiro de Pena, pero antes de que se apartara Star libero su mano derecha que tomo de la mano a Marco, la mano Izquierda de Star atrapo la otra mano del Moreno dejandola en la cintura de la Mewmana y dejo su Izquierda sobre el Hombro del Humano.

Star(sonriendo): si lo pides así

Comenzaron a Bailar sin siquiera despegar su vista del otro, sus pies se movían en sincronización por el pequeño espacio que tenían en la pista, bailaban al ritmo de la Romántica Melodía, Giraban, Intercambiaban Lugares, hacían pasos Singulares, Laterales, Pasos Cruzados, no hacían movimientos Bruscos o Alocados, sino suaves y tranquilos, la Mayoría eran todos Improvisados pero no perdían el Ritmo o Tiempo de la Canción. Star y Marco se miraban a los ojos los dos con la boca algo abierta y los ojos casi sin pestañar, sentían que algo queria llegar, un recuerdo que por desgracia ya no podian recordar aferrado a su pasado, NO esto era nuevo para ambos, el Baile de la Luna Roja era algo, pero esto era nuevo y diferente, los corazones tanto de la Mewmana y el Humano estaban cálidos, sus cuerpos antes separados se acercaron estando solo a centímetros de tocar el Pecho uno con el otro

El Clímax de los instrumentos llego una Voz femenina Surgió Tranquila, Dulce, Hermosa, Enamorada y para sorpresa de Star la letra era seguida por la suave Voz de Marco que era tan baja que solo llegaba a sus oídos

* * *

 **Never Thought That You Would Be**

 **Standing Here so Close to Me**

 **There´s so Much I Feel That I Should Say**

 **But Words Can Wait Until Some Other Day**

* * *

Bailaban tan centrados uno al otro que nunca notaron cuando las miradas del publicó caían sobre ellos dos

* * *

 **Kiss Me One, Then Kiss me Twice**

 **Then Kiss Me Once Again**

 **I** **t's Been a Long, Long Time**

 **Haven´t Felt Like This, My Dear**

 **Since I Can´t Remember When**

 **It's Been a Long, Long Time**

* * *

Star se sumó a la Melodía siguiendo al Pie de la Letra a Marco, sin notar que su volumen de voz había llamado la atención de más Personas

* * *

 **You´ll Never Know How Many Dreams**

 **I´ve Dreamed About You**

 **Or Just How Empty They All Seemed Without You**

 **So, Kiss Me Once, Then Kiss Me Twice**

 **Then Kiss Me Once Again**

 **It's Been a Long, Long Time**

* * *

La cancion Termino Marco y Star compartieron una sonrisa boba y tímida entre ellos pero sin quitar la vista del otro que brillaban como pequeñas estrellas en la noche, ellos seguían bailando sin notar que las luces de todo el salón estaban sobre ellos, las miradas de igual forma y las parejas que bailaban se detenían a mirar a la Pareja escondida entre la multidud en silencio absoluto

Los corazones del Humano y Mewmana latían con rapidez pero no por los nervios, sino por algo nuevo algo que siempre estuvo en ellos, un hermoso sentimiento oculto, que prefirieron jamás decir por el bine de ambos, esos sentimientos que jamás había abandonado ocultos en los petalos de sus corazones florecía, sin sudor o ruidos de entrañas de por medio

Marco(sonriendo): esta cancion…es de cuando mi abuela y abuelo se conocieron…desde pequeño siempre la quería bailar con Jackie…siempre que sonaba pensaba en ella…nosotros dos bailando a su ritmo(Por un instante la Sonrisa boba de Star estuvo por desaparecer)pero sabes…esto...me encanta…es mejor que cualquier cosa que pudiera imaginar

El climas de la cancion llego Marco levanto a una Sorprendida Star del suelo, al bajarla a su costado la hizo dar un giro completo, atrapo su cintura y dando un giro completo los dos, terminando su baile a la par que la cancion. Marco sostenía a Star entre sus brazos con sus ojos pegados a ella.

Ahora los dos solo se miraban el uno al otro, los corazones de Star se enrojecieron nuevamente y un rubor apareció en sus mejillas, lo mismo con Marco sus marcas de Luna Media aparecieron en sus Mejillas de un color Rojo y un rubor en sus Mejillas.


	6. VIEJOS TIEMPOS

Los ojos Celestes y Marrones se miraban mientras poco a poco los dos adolecentes se acercaban uno al otro, la mente de Star divagaba entre recuerdos. Marco abrazándola luego de su Mewbertad, ambos sentados en el techo luego de que Marco la salvara de la princesa Smooshy, El abrazo ante su inminente muerte en Quest Buy, Su Repentina Confesión antes de volver a Mewni, Marco sacándola del Calabozo, Su pequeña batalla antes de su confrontación contra Meteora y el recuerdo que más fuerza tenía en ese momento, El Beso en la Cabina

La mano derecha de la Mewmana acaricio la mejillas de Marco con su Media Luna, su distancia se acorto rápidamente, los ojos de los dos se cerraron esperando el tacto de sus labios, todos alrededor de ellos los miraban, Ferguson y Alfonzo festejaban tomados de las manos girando en círculos, Jackie sonreía con los brazos cruzados, Oscar tomaba una Soda con un sorbete mirando la escena, el Dj miraba con una sonrisa de felicidad a la pareja en el centro

Starfan13 agitaba sus manos de arriba abajo dando saltitos en la multitud jadeando con baba saliendo de su boca, gracias a esta actitud obsesiva la mayoría de personas a su alrededor se alejaron de ella

¿Quién podría Romper un Momento tan Tierno entre dos Adolecentes?

Jeremy(burlándose):¡MIREN TODOS, MARCO DIAZ ESTA ENGAÑANDO A SU NOVIA CON LA LOCA DE LA VARITA MAGICA!

La persona que no debería estar ahí, acostumbrado a habitualmente arruinar los mejores momentos de Marco en el pasado , esperaba que todos en la fiesta lo acompañaran burlándose y que Jackie abofeteara a Marco pero solo encontró miradas Molestas, Enojadas e incluso la Furiosa mirada proveniente del Dj, por la desubicada acción del niño

Dj(Con voz gruesa y enojada apunta con su dedo de la mano derecha que temblaba por la furia): ¡Saquen a ese Adefesio... de Porqueria…de mi Salón!¡

Dos guardias aparecieron inmediatamente detrás de Jeremy con enormes manos como trocos que sujetaron el fragil e diminuto cuello del niño dejándolo con un color violeta y llevándoselo entre la multitud

Dj(aspirando soltando lentamente): …¡Solo Relájate!...¡RELAJATE!...(sonríe y suspira, toma el micrófono) muy bien ahora…

Al voltear hacia la pareja ya no estaban en la posición al terminar de bailar, estaban de pie uno frente al otro sujetándose de las muñecas, la primera vez que ellos se besaron en la Cabina sus rostros expresaban Sorpresa, Incredulidad y sobretodo Miedo, hoy sus rostros reflejaban sorpresa acompañada de felicidad y tal vez un poco de vergüenza

Star y Marco:…

Algo diminuto golpeo la mejilla de Marco, cuando los dos miraron de que se trataba era una tapa de Gaseosa al mirar de dónde provenía encontraron a Janna sosteniendo el embase en su mano con una sonrisa Pícara y Dañina, Marco rápidamente entendio sus intenciones y negó desesperadamente con la cabeza a lo que Janna respondió asintiendo la cabeza

Janna (colocando sus manos alrededor de su boca): ¡BESO! ¡BESO ¡BESO! BESO ¡ ! BESO ¡ ! BESO! ¡BESO!

Rápidamente los invitados se unieron al coro de Janna, pidiendo lo mismo que ella

Todos: ¡BESO! ¡BESO! ¡BESO! ¡BESO! ¡BESO! ¡BESO! ¡BESO! ¡BESO! ¡BESO! ¡BESO! ¡BESO! !BESO¡ ¡BESO! ¡BESO! ¡BESO! ¡BESO!

Esta acción solo incomodo a los dos Amigos que soltaron su muñecas, Marco llevo su mano izquierda sobre su pecho sintiendo a su corazón latir con una increíble fuerza, su mano derecha estaba escondida dentro del bolsillo jugando con la tela en su interior mientras su rostro estaba ruborizado miraba los ojos azules de Star quien jugaba con la tela de su vestido con las dos manos

Todos los que pedían un beso entre ellos dos no sabían que solo empeoraban las cosas, todos los presentes en esa Fiesta eran en mayor medida Adolecentes, acostumbrados a muestras de afecto en público, un Beso no los alteraría para nada pero Marco no eran muy apegados a esto, Star aun que era más abierta y la enternecían ver a las parejas en sus momentos románticos esto si la llego a incomodar

Al no poder hablar ellos se comunicaron con pequeños gestos, Marco miro hacia la multitud con un semblante preocupado y una ceja arqueada miro a Star, ella respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior asintiendo con la cabeza y una sonrisa inocente, miro el suelo y dio un paso adelante

Star(mordiendo las uñas de su mano derecha)(Voz en Off): tal vez escuchar al publico no sea tan malo

Star dio un suspiro dando otro paso adelante mirando a Marco pero antes de acercarse el Moreno volteo hacia la multitud

Marco(agitando los brazos y elevando su voz): !MUY BIEN TODOS BASTA, BASTA,PAREN, ES SUFICIENTE, SOLO PAREN¡

Poco a poco todos en la multitud dejaron de alentar el beso mirando al muchacho con rostros indignados, confundidos o abucheándolo, incluso Jackie llevo su mano a su frente, Ferguson y Alfonzo gritaron indignados, Star por otro lado estaba mirando a Marco con los ojos abiertos y una mueca de incredulidad hacia su Amigo que no había entendido el mensaje que quería dar

Marco(apuntando con el dedo a Janna): !JANNA ERES LA PEOR, OKEY ESO FUE TODO NO ES UN ESPECTACULO, TODO ESTO FUE UN MALENTENDIDO, SOLO UN MALENTENDIDO¡

Ante estas la voz del Dj se superpuso con la del Latino

Dj(apuntando a Marco con las cejas arqueadas): ¡¿Malentendido, De que Hablas? ¡Creo que Hablo por Todos los Presentes en esta Fiesta, que Tenemos muy en Claro a lo que Ustedes dos Querían Llegar!, ¡No Tienes de que Avergonzarte...Solo la Próxima Vez tú y tu Novia no Participen en un Evento de Parejas!

Marco(voltea a ver a Star que le devuelve una sonrisa forzada e incómoda): ¡Bueno lo entiendo ¡Es solo que( intercala señalándose entre El y Star) Nosotros no Somos Novios! (Star acompaña a Marco asintiendo con la cabeza con su falsa sonrisa) ¡Somos Mejores Amigos¡

Ante esto todos exclamaron sorprendido, el Dj portaba unos lentes de sol y una Gorra se deshizo de esas dos vestimentas en su rostro, mostrando unos ojos molestos pero estupefactos

Dj(apuntando con su dedo): ¿¡Ustedes Dos no son Novios!?( ambos responden asintiendo con la cabeza) ¡¿Entonces que Hacían Bailando en la Velada de las Parejas?

Marco(desacomodando su peinado): ¡En Realidad Bailábamos a Escondidas de las Parejas por diversión solamente¡

Dj(extendiendo sus brazos y apoyándose contra la computadora): ¡Pero estaban por Besarse¡

Esto enrojeció las mejillas de los Mejores Amigos Marco desordeno mas su pelo y Star llevo la prixima uña de su mano a la boca

Dj(sorprendido): ¡Hoo¡ ¡Huuu¡ ¡Ustedes¡ ¡Tsssss¡ ¡Jeja Okey¡…yo(mira hacia el fondo del salón)!Al-Al Fondo del Salón hay Asientos Libres tal vez Podrían Aprovecharlos¡…(suspira) volveré con la música anterior, esto fue un fiasco

A paso rápido Marco se adentró en la multitud buscando el lugar que el Dj les recomendó mientras las músicas anteriores abrumaban el lugar, al llegar a los asientos Marco se quitó el saco de encima, lo dejo en el sillón y se sentó sobre él, coloco el pie izquierdo sobre la rodilla derecha y llevo los dedos de su mano izquierda al espacio entre las dos cejas, no decía una palabra, al instante llego Star y se sentó a su lado mirándolo con una sonrisa

Star (con sus manos en las rodillas): Hey

Marco (con los ojos cerrados): Hola… no puedo creer que lo volví a arruinar

Star (recostándose contra el respaldo): ¿Arruinar? ¿Qué arruinaste?

Marco (deja caer sus manos pesadamente): ¡Tienes Razón¡ no arruine nada, solo cometí el mismo error, otra vez,(molesto consigo mismo apoya los codos en la mesa y su mentón en las manos) ¡En que Estaba Pensando, no Puedo Creerlo!

Star(acercándose a Marco): ¿Y que es lo que Tanto te Molesta?

Marco(mira a Star): ¡Que!…otra vez intente besarte en el momento menos oportuno(Star sin quitar su sonrisa se sienta en canasta sobre el sillón)tú y Tom terminaron hace 2 semanas...yo realmente quería bailar esa velada contigo…es solo que...no estaba en mis planes querer volver a besarte…no sirvo como mejor amigo (lleva sus manos a la cabeza) ¿Como voy a Decirle esto a Tom?

Star pasa su lengua por la mano derecha y comienza a peinar a Marco quien miraba con seriedad el suelo, al terminar su peinado estaba mejor que antes

Marco (toca su pelo mojado con saliva): eso fue tan asqueroso

Star (limpiandi su manos en el vestido): lo se ¡Jejeje!…si te soy sincera yo también quería bailar…(se acerca al Moreno)¿Marco por qué Crees que lo que Sucedió en el baile fue Malo? ¿Crees que no Bebió Suceder?

Marco (extendiendo las manos hacia los costados): ¡Es Malo si tu lo Crees Así!

Star( sujeta a Marco del Chaleco tomandolo por sorpresa): Okey, nos podemos...

Inesperadamente la puerta principal por la que entraron todos los invitados fue abierta par en par por ella entro la parte trasera de una Van de color gris de ella bajaron 6 muchachos todos con trajes de color negro con cuerpos muy corpulentos probablemente de muy buen físico, la mayoría de ellos tenían rostros muy hermosos, la puertas traseras se abrieron y de ellas bajaron cajas, cajas y cajas de Cervezas o Bebidas mucho más fuertes, ahora algo era seguro todas las botellas en esas cajas contenían Alcohol

Al ver esto el Dj hablo

Dj(preocupado y sorpendido): ¿Y Ustedes Que? ¿Están invitad…?'

Uno de los muchachos se acercó a la mesa del Dj, le quito el micrófono para luego empujarlo hacia atrás, este chico tenía un pelo de color Rubio lacio corto, Ojos Verdes y una sonrisa de confianza estaba en su rostro

Muchacho de la Van(tose disimuladamente): ¡BEBIDAS ALCOHOLICAS PARA TODOS!(devuelve el micrófono al Dj y le dio la espalda) puedes seguir con tu trabajo

Todos miraban a Alex que pasa entre la multitud

Justin (gritando entre toda la multitud): ¡ALEX ES LA HONDA!

Al gritar esto todos en la fiesta corrieron hacia la Van con billetes en las manos, las cajas fueron abiertas y su contenido repartido entre los invitados, inclus cajas fueron cargadas por los Chicos hasta la barra que el Barman acepto sin problemas

Alex ayudaba a sus Chico repartiendo las Botellas, miraba hacia todos lados en la Multitud hasta que su atencion fue llamada por uno de sus Compañeros, ellos entraron dentro de la Van y del Fondo trajeron 2 parlantes. Los aparatos electronicos fueron ensendidos, los parlantes fueron sintonizados con un Pendrive que transmitio Rap a todo volumen, arriba de la Van Alex miraba entre toda la multitud empezando a abarcar los grupos mas alejados de la multitud, de pronto su mirada recayó sobre Marco y Star quienes estaban viendo lo que pasaba sin darse cuenta que Star ya no sostenía del Chaleco a Marco y se habían separado

Star(susurrando cerca de la oreja a Marco): ¿Nos Está Mirando a Nosotros?

Marco(mirando de forma obvia a Alex): ¡Seguro solo nos Confundió con Otras Personas¡(Marco levanto la mano y saludo al Muchacho que los miraba)

Alex alejo su mirada de los mejores amigos y bajo de la Van encargandose de la multitud ansiosa por comprar, Marco y Star dieron suspiros de relajo al mismo tiempo, a Star poco a poco comienza a llamarle la atención las bebidas que la gente se llevaba de la Van

Star(Curiosa y apuntando a Justin que sostenía 2 cajas): ¿Que son Esas?

Marco(serio): son bebidas de fiestas… son para adultos

Star(picara y emocionada): ¿Bebidas para Adultos?... ¡Hooo ya sé cómo Subirte los Ánimos¡(corre hacia la multitud con usa sonrisa escurridiza)

Marco (sujetando el traje de Star): ¡Alto hay Jovencita¡ ¿A Dónde Crees que Vas?

Star(arqueando una ceja): ¡A por Bebidas¡

Marco(señalando la barra del medio): Star esas bebidas son mucho más fuertes que las que venden allá, si no tenemos cuidado…

Star(segura): ¡Chico Seguridad! desde mis 9 años mi padre y los caballeros de Mewni comparten sus bebidas conmigo, tengo un estómago de acero para estas cosas(golpeando su estómago) no creo que las Bebidas de la tierra me hagan algo

Marco(curioso suelta el traje de Star): ¿Casi lo Olvido que Estabas por Pedirme?

Star(ríe nerviosa y se Rasca la Cien): cuando lleguemos a casa te lo dire...(Voz en Off) Okey, Podemos Besarnos(Fin Voz en Off) bien, tengo cosas que hacer(señalando la Van)

Star corrió hacia la multitud alrededor de la Van, Marco estuvo solo en el asiento unos minutos, frego sus manos e Miro sus Chats en el Celular para matar el tiempo, desvio su Mirada del Telefono justo cuando Star salio de la multitud corriendo cargando 4 Packs de Bebidas Alcohólicas junto una sonrisa picara e Emocionada, Nuevamente ese tal Alex la seguia con la mirada seria de antes, esto provoco un escalofrios en la espalda del Latino, dejo de darle mportancia cuando Star llego a la mesa

Marco (tomando dos Packs de una de sus manos): ¡! 4 Cajas, Star enloqueciste ¡! Si tomamos esto estaremos en el suelo antes de que sean las 3 de la mañana...¿Un Segundo de Donde Sacaste Dinero para Comprarlas en Primer Lugar?

Star (dejando las cajas en la mesa con una sonrisa egocentrica): ¡Te Respondo o Seguimos Siendo Amigos¡ y no estaremos solos(apuntando hacia atras) invite a un par de amigos a que nos acompañen

Detrás de ella estaban Janna, Ferguson, Alfonzo, Oscar, Jackie y StarFan13. Jackie y Janna cargaban otras 2 cajas más de botellas, Ferguson y Alfonzo cargaban vasos Gaseosas cada uno

Ferguson (sentándose): ¡Que hay Marco!

Oscar (sentándose al lado de Marco y pasando su brazo por encima de su hombro): !Mango mi Amigo Cuanto Tiempo Viejo¡

Jackie(dejando las cajas en la mesa):! Hola Marco, Listo para una Noche Alocada¡

Janna(sentándose poniendo los pies enzima de la mesa): que espectáculo que diste hace un momento

Marco mira a Janna con una mirada alterada y ella le devuelve un Guiño, todos los presentes tomaron Bebidas Alcohólicas con excepción de Alfonzo y Ferguson, Marco preferia no tomar ninguna botella pero Jackie lo intercepto colocando una bebida de las suyas en su mano

Jackie (burlona): ¿Que pasa Díaz? ¡No Quieres entrar en las Altas Ligas¡

Marco (abriendo la botella de Marco): ¡Que¡ Yo…pero que hay de, de Alfonzo y Ferguson ellos no están tomando como nosotros

Jackie(inclina su cabeza hacia ellos): cuando terminen las que tienen se unirán a nosotros…(mira para ambos lados) ¡Oigan todos Brindemos por Finalizar la Secundaria¡

Todos excepto Marco: ¡SIIIIIIII!

Todos llevaron las botellas a sus bocas para beber su contenido, Marco los miraba a todos, miro el interior de su botella el líquido de aspecto marrón anaranjado por la botella, al mirar al frente todos habían bajado sus botellas o hablaban entre ellos, su mirada paso por Star quien limpiaba su boca con su brazo desnudo

Star (Mirando a Janna): es la primera vez que voy una fiesta sin PonyHead se siente algo…extraño

Al instante los recuerdos del Baile llegaron a su mente, rápidamente llego a una conclusión "Si lo que Buscaba era Divertirse con Star y sus Amigos tal vez Entumecer sus Sentidos era lo Mejor" , llevo la botella hasta su boca y la bebió igual que agua.

Sin saberlo nuevamente Alex miraba al grupo desde la multitud, miraba a una persona en particular no era Jackie, Janna o StarFan13 sino a Star

* * *

 **Tierra/Happy Party/Domingo/21/07/18/04:39Hs**

* * *

9 horas pasaron desde que Marco y Star llegaron a la fiesta, como se esperaba las bebidas traídas en la Van de Alex volvió la Fiesta mucho más salvaje e Alocada, la mayoría de los ex estudiantes de la escuela Echo Creek en esa fiesta estaban bajo los efectos del Alcohol. Grupos de amigos estaban repartidos por todo el salón, Bailando, Tomando Pasándola bien Entre Ellos, Algunas parejas se encontraban besándose, otros buscaban con quien Ligar o simplemente lo hacían con completos desconocidos y por que no con alguien del mismo Sexo.

Todos los sillones en el salón estaban ocupados por amigos o Parejas Demostrando su Amor. La mesa de Star y Marco estaba ocupada por otro grupo pero las cajas y botellas vacías seguían hay. Star, Marco, Janna, Oscar, Jackie, Alfonzo, Ferguson y StarFan13 estaban bailando separados en dos grupos en diversas zonas de baile, Marco, Oscar Alfonzo y Ferguson estaban en Ritmos Brasileros (se escuchaba una cancion llamada Mina do Condominio) mientras que Star , Jackie, Janna y StarFan13 estaba en Pop( se escuchaba Forget You)

El grupo había permanecido junto casi toda la noche yendo y viniendo por todo el salón Bailando, Riendo, Interactuando con otros Grupos, Compitiendo en quien Bailaba Mejor incluso llegando a Comprar otra ronda de Bebidas. Como era de esperarse Star era mucho más Suelta, Loca y Atrevida bajo los efectos del Alcohol por lo que no tardo en fácilmente convertirse en el corazón y alma de la fiesta haciéndose amiga del Dj casi al instante y partisipar en una Ronda de Baile que gano, incluso luego de partir a Mewni todos seguían amando a Star y fácilmente encontraba con quien divertirse

Marco por otro lado había logrado lo que se propuso, su mente ya no le jugaba en su contra podía divertirse junto a Star y estar con ella durante toda la fiesta como Mejores Amigos, sin pensamientos no deseados en su mente o reacciones corporales no queridas

Estaban separados, Star bailando con sus amigas y Marco sorprendentemente estaba participando en el círculo de Baile que habia formado Star, Improvisando pasos de baile haciendo uso de su increíble flexión producto de su Karate arrasando la pista de baile, mientras Oscar y Ferguson dejaban tal glorioso momento dentro de la memoria de sus dos celulares, junto a todos en el Circulo que alentaban a Marco que bailaba toda la pieza musical

Entre todos los grupos bailando algunos con pasos de bailes más divertidos, otros más extravagantes e increíbles, o atrevidos y seductores estaba un grupo de Chicos rodeados por Hermosas chicas, como Brittney, Becky, Leah, Chantal, Etc. Etc. Esos eran los miembros estrella del equipo Echo Creek, Luego de la Partida de Star y que Marco abandonara la escuela, Alex llego a la escuela, su hermoso semblante, fisico bien cuidado hizo que facilmente subiera escalones en Popularidad y el segundo Lugar en "Los Chicos mas Amados por las Chicas", el primer lugar era de un extraño chico con tres ojos y piel Lila

Alex se unio al fracasado Equipo de la escuela y el junto a sus amigos Franklin,Peter,Charlie,Barry y Lamar llevaron el equipo a la grandeza que le aseguro una Beca y un Noviasgo con la chica mas popular de la Escuela hasta que los Rumores llegaron a sus oidos.

Sin importar que estaba rodeado de Increibles Bellesas Alex las ignoraba o Rechazaba su atencion solo era de Star Butterfly quien bailaba junto a Janna despreocupadamente, su semblante se volvio muy molesto al ver a la rubia junto a la Morena hasta que escucho a alguien hablar, era Brittney quien miraba a Star con una mirada llena de Enojos, Celos y Frustración

Brittney(burlona): !Mírenme Todos soy Star Butterflan una Princesita Loca de Remate, que Proviene del Maravilloso Reino de Hadas de Mewni(colocando sus dedos índices en los cachetes) que se cree Especial Porque puedo hacer Magia, Todo el Mundo me ama por lo Amigable, Tonta y Despreocupada que Soy!

Peter(Riéndose): !En serio¡ ¿Como una Loca llego a ser tan Popular en la Escuela, es Absurdo?

Franklin(apuntando a Star y Janna): ¡Las ven Hay! está bailando con la chica más extraña de la escuela, ¡El Dúo Lunatico está Aquí¡ ¡Jajajaja!

Becky(sentada en el regazo de uno de Charlie): saben Star jamás me desagrado siempre fue carismática y…

Brittney (fulmina a Becky con una mirada de asco): ¡¿Qué estás Diciendo Becky?¡ ¡Porque Defiendes a Alguien Inferior a Nosotros, Ella jamás fue uno de Nosotros¡

Barry(deja de besar a Chantal): a mí no me queda claro, ¿Ella es Popular?, ¿No lo Es? o solo es una perdedora extraña con mucha imaginación

Leah (insegura): bueno ella…

Brittney (mueve a Leah): ella debería aprender su lugar, quien se cree que es ¡Un día a otro llega y se vuelve Popular, se Junta con todos en la Escuela sin Importarle su Estatus Social, Todos los Chicos y Chicas la Aman y Respetan!, nadie le teme o desagrada, ella jamás tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo que yo hice para ganarme ese respeto y lugar, solo por ser "Una Princesa con Magia", no es más que una niña necia y malcriada que se cree especial de tener una varita ¡BUUUAAAGGGG!(haciendo una mueca de asco)

Lamar(emocionado): ¡Entonces todo lo que dicen de ella es real, se transformó en una mariposa y destruyo la escuela atrapando a todos los chicos en una Extraña sustancia, llevo a todos en una excursión a otra dimensión y transformo a la maestra en un monstruo

Petter(mirando a Star con una sonrisa egocentrica):puede que no tenga algunos tornillos en la cabeza...(se rasca la barbilla con una sonrisa algo traviesa) pero no me desagrada ser capturado por una jugetona con sustancias de dudosa prosedencia

Becky (con una mirada coqueta): quisiera estar en su lugar un día un muchacho súper guapo la fue a buscar, nunca había visto a alguien tan guapo como ese chico, debo admitir que calento mas que el sol de Verano

Charlie(golpeando con el codo a Alex): ¡Escuchaste eso! parece que no eres el chico más atractivo de Echo Creek Alex

Chantal (sonriendo): casi lo olvidaba una vez llego a la fiesta móvil de Brittney y se volvió la mejor fiesta de mi vida

Axel (levantándose): parece que es una chica con carisma asombroso para que todos hablen así de ella pero hay algo que no tengo claro y me llena de dudas !Porque está Siempre con ese Chico¡ (apuntando a Marco)

Chantal (sin ninguna emoción): ¡Haaa! Él es Marco Díaz, no es alguien muy interesante, pero sin duda es el mejor amigo de Star, si no me equivoco

Leah (mirando a Chantal): ¿Siguen Siendo Mejores Amigos? creí que ya eran novios…!Escuche que Incluso Tenian una Hija¡

Alex ( mirando al Moreno Bailar): ¡Como Alguien como él Podría ser Pareja de Alguien como ella son Polos Completamente Opuestos¡(sus ojos se entrecierran)…ya lo he decidido hablare con Star ¡Brittney Necesito tu Ayuda ¿Vienes?¡

Brittney (con una sonrisa boba): ¡Hay Alex sabes que no Necesitas Pedirme nada a Mi¡

Ella se levanta y va hacia Alex brincando de felicidad y ternura alejándose de su grupo, entre todo esto Chantal y Leah se susurran

Leah (susurra sorprendida):para ser Ex se llevan muy bien

Chantal(negando con la cabeza y susurrando): yo no creo que sea así, cuando Alex llego a la escuela, fue tras Brittney desde el comienzo hasta que comenzaron a salir, luego termino con ella sin ninguna explicación, pero escuche rumores que fue porque se dio cuenta que ella no era la chica más popular de la escuela si no...(dobla la cabeza en direccion a Star)

Alex y Brittney se separaron del grupo de los deportistas, hasta una de las columnas del salón, Alex miro hacia todos lados buscando a la Princesa y al Latino, pero rápidamente su visión fue obstruida por el cuerpo de Brittney quien rodeo sus Hombros con sus brazos y antes de que pueda reaccionar la occidental había unido sus labios en un beso, hasta apoyar la espalda de Alex contra la columna

Brittney (coqueta): extrañaba esto, ¡Amor!

Alex (serio): yo…no realmente (se limpia los labios con el brazo con rudeza)quería hablarte de algo(apunta a Star) ¡Ella! ¿Por qué Esta Allá y no con Nosotros?

Brittney(confundida): ¿Amor de que Hablas? Creí que querías pasar un rato a solas conmigo ¿Porque estas Interesado en esa Princesita de Cuentos de Hadas?

Alex(se apoya en la pared con los brazos cruzados): ella sin duda es popular pero no entiende como serlo, la integraremos a nuestro grupo le enseñaremos como ser parte del lado de los ganadores y a diferenciarse de los perdedores a los que debemos pisar

Brittney (molesta se cruza de brazos): pues suerte con ese trabajo ella siempre esta con AscoDiaz

Alex (mirando a Brittney molesto): ves por eso terminamos no eres inteligente, te traje conmigo para que uses tus encantos con ese estúpido de ella, mientras yo hablo con la princesa

Esto rápidamente obtuvo el asco y negación de Brittney pero rápidamente fue callada cuando Alex sujeto su cabeza y proporciono un profundo beso a la chica que quedo embobada

Alex(mirando a Brittney): quiero deshacerme de ese desagradable insecto a su lado, quiero que la propia Star lo mire desde arriba a él y a todos los demás diciendo "yo soy Diferentes a todos Ustedes, Aquí es Adonde Pertenezco" quiero que la chica más popular de la escuela este a mi lado…tu, solo tienes que(señalando a Marco) distraer a ese patético intento de persona unos minutos estoy seguro que con tu encanto y belleza no será difícil,(se acerca a su oreja y le susurra) si lo haces bien te daré un premio que disfrutaras mucho

Esto sonrojo las mejillas de Brittney quien se apartó, Alex comenzó a caminar entre la multitud perdiéndose entre ella, más tarde Brittney miro a Marco quien bailaba contra su competencia.

Los dos Chicos populares se dirigieron hacia los Mejores Amigos escondidos entre la multitud, la primera en llegar fue Brittney miraba a Marco con un semblante de asco y nauseas. Marco había terminaba de competir, luego de que él y su contrincante se despidieran cordialmente apartandose del circulo, otros dos paticipantes salieron entre la multitud marchando al círculo.

Busco entre la multitud a Alfonzo, Ferguson o Oscar pero no los encontraba, busco hasta que escucho sus voces lejos de hay miraro donde estaba Star, todos ellos estaban hay riendo, bailando y lo mas importante Star lo estaba disfruntando, la escena lo enterneció esto era lo que buscaba al traerla a la fiesta, sacarla de ese ambiente Tenso, Frustrante y Político, traerla a un ambiente más juvenil adecuado a ella.

Inesperadamente su visión fue nublada por alguien que él simplemente jamás espero, Brittney Wong estaba frente a el con una sonrisa coqueta mirando de pies a Cabeza

Brittney(acercándose a Marco): ¡Hola asc…Marco Díaz¡

Marco (confuso): ¿Brittney?...(mira hacia ambos lados detrás de el, luego se apunta a el mismo) ¿Me Hablas a Mí?

Brittney (peinando su sedoso cabello): ¿Porque no Querría hablar Contigo?

Marco(arqueando una ceja): porque es extraño, no serías…¡Tu!

Brittney (apoya sus manos en el pecho de Marco y se acerca a el): ¿Y Como Deseas que Sea Yo?, una chica que ve el peligro a los ojos como Jackie o una aventurera como Star, tú eliges Marco(acariciando el centro del pecho de Marco con un dedo) quiero comenzar a conocerte más a fondo tal vez no me creas pero desde que dejaste la escuela para ir a Mewni no tienes una idea de la falta que me has hecho

Esto por poco y hace vomitar a Marco no era por Brittney sino que la personalidad de la Occidentañ solo le recordaba a PonyHead y desde su perspectiva era como si la misma PonyHead le estuviera diciendo eso

Marco (levantando las cejas y pestañando reiteradas veces): !Okey¡, ¿Qué Quieres?

Brittney (colocando su mano izquierda en la nuca de Marco y susurrando): realmente quieres que te lo deletree

Marco (quitándose las manos de Brittney de encima y mirándola con una mirada seria y algo molesta): lo malinterpretaste te lo repetiré ¿Que Buscas?

Brittney (acercándose a Marco): que insinúas, crees que quiero algo,(lamiéndose los lavios) solo estoy mostrando mi interés hacia alguien que me atrae físicamente, por qué crees que miento

Marco(alejándose de Brittney con una mueca de desagrado): Tal vez porque Nunca lo Hiciste,(contando con los dedos de su mano derecha),Nunca te Agrade, Nunca lo Intentaste, Te doy ¡Asco¡, Me Odias, (sigue con los dedos de su mano izquierda), Nos odias a Star y a Mi, Odias a toda Persona no Popular, ¡Eres Popular¡, (cruzándose de brazos) no encuentro otro motivo del que estés haciendo esto que no sea, por algo a cambio

Brittney (coqueta): Marco como puedes decir eso de mi( con su mano izquierda empuja la cabeza de Marco hacia un lado) solo quiero hablar con un viejo amigo de la escuela

Marco (confundido y serio): que acaba de… (Sacude su cabeza de un lado a otro) !Tuve Suficiente¡

Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces Marco dejo a Brittney en su lugar y camino entre la multitud, al darse cuenta de esto la americana de descendencia asiática lo fue a buscar muy alterada.

Alex (cargando un vaso en su mano izquierda): así que tú eres la famosa Star Butterfly

Star (volteándose y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja): ¡HOLA! ¿Te Conozco?

Alex (con una sonrisa tranquila): creo que no nunca nos vimos en la secundaria me llamo Alex

Star(meciéndose de un lado a otro): bueno tú ya dijiste mi nombre pero si no te queda claro soy Star Butterfly Ex Princesa de Mewni(extiende su mano abierta)

Alex(Curioso estrecha la mano de Star): ¿Ex?

Star(apuntando con sus dos dedos índices hacia un costado): así es Ex, antes era una Princesa que causaba problemas, luego pasaron algunas cosas inesperadas y le entregue mi varita a alguien del pasado y ahora estoy aquí

Alex(confundido): Heee… yo no entendí…solo, ¿Tu ya no Tienes Magia?

Star(Confiada): Yo no Dije eso

Star cerró su mano derecha y al abrirla un aura rosa rodeo su mano y transformo el vaso de Alex en un topo Rosa sonriente aun siendo su torso parte del vaso

Topo(sonriente): ¡Hola Star!

El Topo salto de la mano de Alex y en picada se adentró en el suelo, incluso atravesando concreto

Topo(sonriendo sacando la cabeza del agujero): ¡Adiós Star!

Alex(mirando el agujero en el suelo): Eso- Fue-Asombroso tu sin duda eres ( al mirar a Star ella ya no estaba frente a el, caminaba hacia sus amigos) ¡Espera!(corre detrás de la Rubia hasta llegar a su lado) ¿Que fue eso?

Star(MIrando el agujero): eso fue el señor Maches, no es una ternura

Alex(negando con la cabeza y manos): !No, eso No¡ ¿A donde Vas¨?

Star(arqueando una ceja y colocando sus manos en la cintura): estaba volviendo con mis amigos, no lo malinterpretes me encanto conocerte, pero si lo que Marco me dijo es correcto(en su muñeca derecha aparece un reloj, lo mira y luego desaparece) en un rato ya cierra este fantástico lugar y quiero disfrutarlo con mis amigos(aciendo aparecer un papel y una lapicera) puedo anotar tu nimero y luego hablamos

Alex(mirando hacia los ritmos Brasileros donde no vio a Brittney por ninguna parte): ¿Marco, Quien es Marco?

Star( desaparecen los objetos en sus manos llevandolas a la espalda con una sonrisa): el solo es el chico más genial de la tierra…y mi mejor amigo

Alex( con una sonrisa irónica): Bueno eso no me dice nada...(mira hacia la multitud) ¡Hooo Marco! ya se quien es ¿Que Raro? escuche, cosas muy diferentes de él, escuche que era el Chico Seguridad, que intento demostrar lo contrario e incluso que una vez asistió a los Baños Escolares con un…¿Heee Donde?

Alex nuevamente había Perdido a Star de vista, la había visto desde antes del comienzo de la fiesta, al llegar en la Van observo a Star y sus amigos beber en una de las mesas del fondo con las cajas que el les dio, si alguien llegara a tomar lo que ella había ingerido en su cuerpo apenas lograría estar de pie pero ella se movía con una agilidad asombrosa, por fin la encontró bailando con sus amigos

Alex(Camina hasta donde esta Star apartando Bruscamente a Janna de su lugar quien lo miro con los ojos entre cerrados):para ser una Princesa de la Clase Alta tienes Terribles Modales, como puedes dejarme hablando solo

Star (con un semblante molesto): Bueno, lo si-en-to no es que sea maleducada, es solo que estoy esperando a mi mejor amigo

Alex (con ironía): ¡Je! si tanto tarda tal vez se quedó divirtiéndose con alguna chica de la fiesta…

Star (apuntando con su dedo hacia la multitud con una sonrisa): ¡No hay Viene¡

Alex(inaudito): ¡QUE!

Apartando a la multitud, perseguido por una nerviosa y alterada Brittney, Marco llego con su grupo de Amigos con una sonrisa, tanto Star y Marco había ignorado a los chicos más populares de todo Echo Creek algo que para Alex era imperdonable, una rabia escalo en su interior dirigida hacia los dos adolecentes

Marco( caminando sin voltear a ver a Brittney): después hablamos… hoy es un día muy importante para Star y quiero estar con ella

Marco y Star se abrazaron sonriendo con dulzura, Brittney estaba detrás de él vio a Alex que observaba todo, miro a Alex con Miedo mientras esté haciendo un ortodoxo gesto de cortar con su mano Izquierda a la altura de su cuello le dijo que hacer a Brittney

Ella aparto a Marco Bruscamente de Star quien quedo sorprendida de igual forma que el Latino y con un Movimiento rápido estando lo más Cerca de Star procedió a conectar sus labios con los del Chico, Alex creyó a ver triunfado pero no contaban con la astucia de los amigos de Star y Marco. Los Labios de Brittney sentían una sensación extraña casi seca, al abrir sus ojos estaban los sorprendidos ojos de Marco que miraban su boca la cual estaba tapada por una mano

Jackie (mirando con una sonrisa a Brittney): Por Poco

Brittney(alejando los labios de la mano de Jackie): Pero que…¿Jackie?

Jackie(sacudiendo su mano): estuviste cerca, Wong

Brittney(mirando a todos a su alrededor): ¡YO¡…!YO¡…!YO¡…!YO NO¡…!YO¡

Retrocedio levantando los dos brazos, Marco aun no entendia lo que habia susedido llevando su mano a los lavios mientras Jackie jugetonamente le daba fuertes palmadas en la espalda, por otro lado Alfonzo, Ferguson y Oscar miraban curiosos a Star quien tenia los ojos abiertos que miraban a Jackie y una sonrisa paralizada,desidio mirar a Alex buscando una salida y el color de su rostro se volvio Blanco

Alex(Embobado): !Plañe Arruinar la Amistad entre Marco y Star usando a Brittney como CompañerA, al alejar a la Princesa Butterfly del Perdedor para Integrarla a Nuestro Grupo Abandonando a sus Antiguos Amigos y con el Tiempo Volverme su Novio Para Ganar un Mejor Estatus Social¡

Frente a los ojos de Alex estaba un reloj de Bolsillo que era sostenido por Janna, Al Ver esto Brittney asustada se alejo corriendo del grupo entre la multitud, Janna guardo el reloj en su Velo

Janna(chasqueando los dedos): ya creía sospechoso que ustedes dos rondaran por aquí

Alex(llevando su mano Izquierda a su cabeza): ¡Que¡…Que¡ ¿Acaba de Pasar mi Cabeza da Vueltas?…(mira a Janna a su salo que sonreía) ¡Tu¡ ¿Qué Fue lo Que?

Star(Tronando sus nudillos): ¡Entonces!, ¡Arruinar mis Amistades!...!Siempre eh Creido que los Extraños son Amigos a los que no eh Terminado de Conocer¡ (amenazante) ¡Pero Felicitaciones lo has Conseguido! ,¡Nunca alguien logro que lo Odiara al Conocerlo!

Alex retrocedió unos pasos, el era el Líder del Equipo de Futbol, se creía lo bastante valiente para que ningún Hombre lo acobardara, no obstante nunca creyó que la chica Energética, Hiperactiva y Divertida que observaba desde que había llegado a la fiesta Helaría su piel con una simple Mirada o mejor dicho nunca imagino que una Mujer podía dejarlo en estas condiciones, aun así comenzó a sonreír

Alex(apuntando a Star con la punta de su dedo temblando): ¡TU…TU SOLO ERES UNA IMPOSTORA!(Esto solo dejo miradas confundidas en todos) ¡TU NO MERECES SER POPULAR, ¿POR QUE PUEDES SER POPULAR?, JUNTANDOTE CON UN GRUPO DE PERDEDORES COMO ELLOS, ROMPES EL EQUILIBRIO NATURAL DE LAS COSAS,DEBERIAS ENTENDER TU LUGAR, SI NO ESTAS CON NOSOTROS, NO ERES MAS ESPECIAL QUE!…

Star (harta) ¡LAZO DE ARANDANO DE LUZ¡

Alrededor de la cara de Alex un Lazo de Color Brillante Rojo con olor a arándano salió expulsado de la mano derecha de Star aferrándose al rostro de Alex forzándolo a callarse, mientras el Humano intentaba quitárselos de su rostro

Alex(tocándose el rostro con el lazo):…

Star (burlona): yo puedo elegir a los amigos que quiera, no necesito que alguien venga a recriminarme (lleva su mano Derecha detrás de su espalda apuntando al suelo) ¡Ahora Largo de aquí que Molestas! ¡GOLPE DE COHETE CONEJO¡

Un enorme destello Rosa salió de la palma de Star que la impulso con una increíble velocidad hacia Alex, Star Giro la cadera, Retrajo su pie derecho, al extender conecto el golpe al rostro de Alex lo que lo hizo volar por los aires, todos en la fiesta observaron el proyectil de multiples colores pasar sobre sus cabezas hasta caer en picada sobre las cabezas de Lamar y Franklin.

Como ver a un estudiante volar por los aires no era lo mas normal de los dias todos voltearon sorprendido hacia Star, incluso la música se detuvo de repente, Mientras Star sacudía su traje y terminaba por saludar a todos con una sonrisa

Justin(saliendo de entre la multitud): ¡STAR BUTTERFLY MANDA!

Mientras la ovación colectiva sacudía a Star, Alex insconciente era llevado al Baño por sus compañeros de Equipo, después de mucho esfuerzo lograron quitarle el lazo de su Cara y empaparlo con agua, Alex aparto furioso a todos, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Brittney entre las personas que estaban en el Baño pero solo estaban los Miembros del Equipo de Futbol, llevo su mano a la nariz que había recibido el impacto, sus orificios estaban tapados por papel Higienico, con ayuda logro ponerse de pie

Alex(sujetando los brazos de sus compañeros con una mirada de Furia y Enojo): ¡Preparen la Van!

* * *

 **Tierra/Parque Echo Creek /Domingo/21/07/18/05:47Hs**

* * *

Finalmente concluyo la fiesta Star y Compañía se despidieron de sus Antiguos Amigos de la escuela en la entrada al salón cada uno tomando rutas diferentes, pero antes de que se alejen lo suficiente star Corrio hasta Janna

Star(emocionada): ¡Janna!, ¡Janna!, ¡Mañana quieres venir a casa de Marco¡

Janna(sonriendo con tranquilidad): Na yo paso, Mañana tengo la agenda ocupada, el Martes ire nesesito la agujereadora de Marco

Star(Deprimida): ¡Hooo! bien nos vemos el Martes(camina hacia Marco con la cabeza gacha)

Los mejores amigos partieron hasta la parada de autobuses más cercana pero Star insistió en recorrer el camino de regreso a Pie, la Princesa estaba mucho más Hiperactiva, Burbujeante y algo más Loca gracias a los efectos del Alcohol en su cuerpo, Marco por otro lado llevaba una botella de agua que ingería cada determinado tiempo para apaciguar los efectos del Alcohol, durante la fiesta estuvo lleno de energía pero al salir de ella se sintió Mareado optando por comprar agua

Atravesaban el Parque Echo Creek escuchando aleatoriamente canciones de Love Sentence, Cantaban al pie de la letra, Marco caminando por el camino de Graba mientras Star estaba un poco más adelantada a él subiéndose arriba de los bancos de la Plaza haciendo equilibrio sobre sus respaldares

Star y Marco: ¡TOO LITTLE! ¡TOO LATE!; ¡HOO HOOO!,!JAJAJAJAJAJAJA¡

Star(emocionada manteniendo el equilibrio): ¡Ya se, Ya se¡ ¡Visitemos la Dimensión Arcoíris!

Marco (irónico): ¡No No No¡... La última vez que estuvimos hay termine Daltónico y Disléxico

Star (riéndose entrecortado): no fue tan ¡Je Je¡ no fue tan malo

Marco (exageradamente): ¡No! Tú como guía eras igual a un ciego guiando a un tuerto... combinando tu color y mi memoria no sirvió para nada

Ambos: !JAJAJAJA¡

Star bajo de la banca dando una vuelta en el aire aterrizando de Pie en el césped, mientras espera a Marco quien venía caminando con los brazos detrás de su cabeza con una sonrisa y el saco sobre sus Hombros

Star( brincando a su lado): estas deben ser las mejores vacaciones de mi vida, lo repetiré una y otra vez ojala mi madre me dejara en la tierra hace mucho tiempo

Marco(Feliz): ¿Entonces te estas Divirtiendo?

Star(Brincando frente a Marco): ¡Divirtiendo¡ no tenía tanta energía desde que cerraron él Bounce Lounge lo extrañaba con locura(abrazandose a si misma)

Marco(Mira las estrellas y luego a Star quien giraba en círculos por el camino): me encanta escuchar eso

De su bolsillo Trasero saca una libreta en ella está escrito " _ **Objetivos Pendientes**_ " era una lista, la mayoría de los objetivos estaban tachados a excepción de algunos pocos, Marco tacho " _ **Llevar a Star a una Fiesta**_ ", rápidamente esto llamo la atención de Star quien rompió completamente el espacio personal de Marco colocando sus dos manos sobre su Hombro y asomando su cabeza

Star(curiosa): ¿Qué es eso?

Marco (levantando la libreta): ¡No lo Recuerdas! Aquí anotaba las veces que cada uno nos salvábamos

Star (levantando una ceja): ¡Sigues Conservando Eso¡

Marco(apartando un poco su cara de la de Star): ¡Por Supuesto Mira¡ ( aparto las hojas hasta llegar a la nota con sus caras) ahora mismo la cuenta esta en…¡98!, ¡27¡ ya estoy en la 4 parte ¡Me estoy Acercando!

Star( moviendo las hojas hasta la nota con los Objetivos): Jueves de la Amistad, Aventuras Dimensionales, Holgazanear, Hacer algo al estilo de la Tierra, Pelear contra Monstruos… ¡Hay más en otras Dos Hojas¡ Camping, Viaje a otra Ciudad,...(confundida)¿Cualquier cosa Extraña en la Tierra o en Otras Dimenciones?

Marco(Guardando la libreta): ¡Correcto!, dijiste que querías volver a la tierra, para relajarte, tomar vacaciones, así que yo hice esto por los Viejos Tiempos

Star( separándose de Marco): ¡Hooo Marco es tan Dulce! Un poco espeluznante pero Dulce

Marco(levantando los Hombros): como Escudero y Mejor Amigo fue en lo que mejor pude pensar, además no podemos hacer todo tal cual los Viejos Tiempos, golpear Monstruos no es lo mismo para ninguno de los dos

El Cielo oscuro comenzaba a volverse Celeste con tonos anaranjados se sentía algo de frio pero a los adolescentes no parecía afectarles en lo más mínimo

Marco (mirando hacia arriba): deberíamos apurarnos a llegar a casa y dormir un poco o seremos zombies por la tarde

Star(molesta): ¿Dormir? Yo no quiero dormir aún estoy llena de energía

Marco(cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa): yo tampoco estoy ansioso por acostarme ¿Ideas?

Star(tocándose la barbilla): ¡Que tal Videojuegos¡

Marco(sarcástico): quieres que mis padres nos maten, que tal algo más calmado, no se te antoja algo mas

Star(deteniendo a Marco con su mano Izquierda): ¡Helado!

Marco(Frunciendo el seño): Ha esta hora no creo que…

Star(golpeando con el codo el hombro de Marco con una sonrisa traviesa): ¿Y quién dijo que Debíamos Comprarlo?

¿?(Amenazante con voz Burlona): !Si Marco, Quien Dijo Que Debían Comprarlo¡

Una voz desconocido detuvo la caminata de los Amigos quienes se miraron confusos entre ellos, al mirar detrás Los 6 Miembros del Equipo de Futbol de Echo Creek que asistieron a la fiesta estaban hay cargando con Bates de Beisbol, Cadenas o Piedras de Gran Tamaño, La Van que había entrado por la puerta principal estaba estacionada encima de los bordes del parque

No llevaban sus sacos puestos todos estaban en camisas blancas, caminaban hacia ellos dos a paso Rápido, con Armas Blancas a Mano, Intimidando con su gran altura y Trabajado físico Alex, Franklin, Lamar, Charlie, Barry, Peter, se acercaban amenazantemente a los Mejores Amigos

Alex( adelantándose a los demás): ¡DEBISTE HACERME CASO CUANDO PODIAS STAR Y DEJAR A ESE RARO, COMO PUEDE UNA POPULAR COMPORTARSE A SI, COMO UNA NIÑA PUEDE ENFRENTARME Y DEJARME EN RIDICULO, !SOY ALEX CON UN DEMONIO¡ !ALEX¡

Franklin(con una mirada siniestra): ¡MOLEREMOS AL PERDEDOR A GOLPES Y CORTEMOSLE LA CARA A LA NIÑA ASI APRE!…

Star(ansiosa): ¡DOBLE GOLPE ARCOIRIS!

Franklin(es impactado por el Golpe): HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… (COMIENZA A DESENDER) HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

El golpe se llevo por los cielos a Franklin tan lejos hasta la playa de Echo Creek donde cayó al agua, mientras los demás compañeros miraban sorprendidos, su intimidante marcha había sido detenida y al voltear hacia los dos amigos por alguna razón estaban tachando algo en una libreta

Marco y Star se devolvieron miradas cómplices, voltearon con miradas feroces observando a los Miembros del Equipo de Futbol que alterados tomaron posiciones de batalla, para mas comodidad Star Hechizo su vestido transformando la parte baja en shorts rojos y Marco ato su saco a la cintura , ahora eran ellos dos los que corrían hacia los Miembros del Equipo que ya no mostraban ser tan intimidantes como antes

Star( corriendo hacia ellos ansiosa): ¡Marco¡ Marco!, golpea en el árbol, Reflecta en el Basurero y directo a la cabeza

Un Hechizo Rosa salió disparado de su mano, golpeo el árbol, Reflecta en el Basurero y golpea el lado izquierdo de la cabeza de Charlie tirándolo al suelo, al ver esto Barry se detuvo a ver a su amigo

Barry (preocupado): ¡Cha…¡BUUGGG!

Solo para recibir una parada voladora de Marco en la nariz, tirándolo al suelo, Lamar y Peter atacaron a Marco, Lamar llevaba un Bate con el que intento golpear a Marco con un Swing derecho que Marco esquivo Diagonalmente hacia la Izquierda, Lamar repitió otro Swing ahora Izquierdo que Marco esquivo Diagonalmente Hacia la Derecha seguido de un gancho bajo que conecto al estómago, Luego una Patada izquierda Lateral al rostro de Lamar, cuando el pie llego al suelo, Marco giro en su Eje conectado una Patada Circular Derecha que dejo en el suelo a Lamar

En cuanto Lamar estuvo en el Suelo Peter intento conectar un Golpe Recto Derecho que Marco esquivo llevando su Hombro Derecho Diagonalmente hacia la Izquierda, el golpe paso por su espalda, Ahora Marco sujeto el Brazo de Peter con su brazo Derecho seguido de un Izquierdaso

Sin saberlo Barry ya se había levantado dispuesto a atacar a Marco por la espalda pero no dio 5 pasos antes de ser golpeado por un Golpe Narval que lo Dejo literalmente sentado en un banco.

Star(Burlona): ¡Cuidado la espalda Marco!

Instintivamente agacho su cabeza y una cadena paso sobre ella, en frente estaba la espalda de Charlie

Star: ¡Golpe de Arcoíris!

Un rayo multicolor impacto la espalda de Charlie lanzándolo al suelo, rápidamente Star apunto sus dos manos hacia abajo mientras miraba hacia atrás sobre su hombro, el mismo Hechizo salió impulsándola hacia arriba mientras Alex pasaba de largo, Star cayó encima de su enorme espalda, salto de ella dando un giro en el aire y lanzo un Hechizo violeta que despegaron las dos piernas de Alex del suelo que cayo pesadamente al piso,

Star (aterrizando): !Marco de Nuevo tu Espalda¡

Lanzo un Hechizo amarillo que impacto contra la cara de Lamar mientras Marco Conectaba velozmente Reiteradas veces Rectos Izquierdos y Derechos al pecho de Barry quien apenas podía levantar los Brazos

Marco (sorprendido): ¡Hoo, Gracias de Nuevo!

Finalizo la Lluvia de Golpes a Barry con una Patada Ascendente Izquierda seguida de una Patada hacia atrás Izquierda a la cara de Lamar que se habia levantado un poco atontado.

Star esquivo un Swing ascendente proveniente de Peter Moviéndose hacia Atrás, agacho su cuerpo llevando sus manos al suelo, giro en su eje, Extendió su pie Izquierdo y barrio las piernas de Peter tirándolo al Suelo, al levantarse lo golpeo con un hechizo Rosa, Tanto Alex por la derecha y Charlie por la Izquierda fueron por ella al mismo tiempo. El Primero en atacar fue Alex con Un Swing Izquierdo que Star esquivo moviendo su cuerpo hacia atrás donde Charlie la esperaba con la Cadena alzada en el Aire, solo que ya había recibido un codazo Izquierdo en su Nariz proveniente de Star y luego Alex recibió un puñetazo Izquierdo en la boca. Star Cruzo sus Brazos y disparo dos Hechizos Amarillos a Charlie y Alex luego Extendido sus Brazos a los lados y disparo otros 2 Hechizos que tiraron a los dos Deportistas

Alex(cayendo al suelo y sacudiéndose la cabeza, sujetando su pecho): ¡Eso Es¡…¡Todo lo que Puedes Hacer!… ¡Sin tu Magia no Eres la Gran!…!Cosa¡

Star escucho esto Luego de volver a Golpear a Peter con un Golpe Arcoíris, y miro a Alex con los Ojos Abiertos, solo para caminar hacia a el ahora sin un Aura Mágica en sus manos

Star(dañina y tal vez un poco Macabra): ¡Así que Quieres Probar a la Antigua Star!

Alex(Burlándose y lanzando un Recto Derecho): ¡Enserio Crees que una Chica me va A!…

El Golpe de Alex fue detenido por la mano Derecha Abierta de Star y con su Izquierda empujo el Hombro del Muchacho quien le dio la espalda sin entender lo que había sucedido, su trasero Recibió una Patada Derecha Ascendente que despego sus pies del suelo sus dos tobillos fueron sujetados por las manos de Star en el Aire y lo estamparon contra el suelo.

Por fin Lamar a la Derecha y Barry a la Izquierda lograron hacer que Marco retrocediera, atacando consecutivamente entre ellos a Mano Limpia, ya que sus armas las habían perdido, lanzaban múltiples golpes al Moreno, Izquierdos, Derechos, Rectos, Ganchos, solo sería genial si estuvieran funcionando, Marco Repelía, Detenía o Defendía de cada uno de los golpes de los Deportistas con sus Manos, Brazos y Antebrazos hasta Contraatacar con una Patada Derecha que conecto al Rostro de Lamar, seguida de una misma patada Derecha hacia atrás, Con Barry y Lamar separado Marco salto en el aire haciendo un Split golpeando tanto a Barry y a Lamar en los rostros dejándolos en el suelo

Todo esto fue presenciado por Peter quien estaba molesto y Frustrado

Peter(Furioso): ¡QUE ESTAN HACIENDO USTEDES SON DOS CONTRA UNO POR QUE NO PU!…¡PUUUUUGGGG!

La mejilla de Peter fue conectada con un potente golpe a mano Limpia de Star que lo Hizo dar Reiteradas vueltas por el aire antes de aterrizar en el suelo

Star Miraba victoriosa al Deportista caído con el Puño Derecho levantado, voltea justo a tiempo cuando Alex lanzo un Recto Derecho que fue sujetado por la muñeca y el Brazo por las manos de Star aprovechando el impulso giro sujetando el Brazo de Alex lo puso enfrente de ella para recibir un puñetazo en la cara de Parte de Charlie, Aparto a Alex sujetándolo aun con su mano Izquierda y conecto un Recto Derecho a la Nariz de Charlie, volteo estando Cara a Cara con Alex, con su Mano Derecha sujeto su cuello, paso su pie Derecho por atrás del Izquierdo de Alex y lo Barrio tirando su cuerpo Hacia atrás tirando su cuerpo al suelo nuevamente

Star(llevando sus manos alrededor de la boca): ¡MARCO LISTO PARA TERMINAR!

Marco(cruzando sus brazos y atrapando los Rectos de Lamar y Barry): ¡CLARO!

El Castaño dio Media vuelta llevando las manos de ambos Deportistas hacia arriba, con el dándoles la espalda, soltó las muñecas giro tomando algo de carrera salto estando en una posición Horizontal conectando una patada en cada una de las espaldas tirándolos al suelo, luego se apartó apresuradamente mientras las Auras Mágicas volvían a las manos de Star

Star(juntando sus brazos):!EXPLOCION TERMONUCLIAR DE MARIPOSAS¡

Deportistas: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Una honda explosiva sucedió en el parque con Mariposas saliendo de ella, mientras 5 deportistas volaron por los aires, Mientras Marco y Star miraban como desaparecían de sus vistas en el cielo

Marco (rascándose la barbilla): ¡Yo, ya no Los Veo¡

Star (apartándose): pronto volverán…! Avísame ¡

Marco(ansioso): okey, hay ya los estoy notando, prepárate, a la cuenta de Tres…1…!Prepárate¡…2…¡AHORA!

Star(apuntando a un árbol): ¡TSUNAMI DE JARABE PEGADIZO!

El Hechizo atrapo a los Deportistas que caían en picada, llevándoselos con la Marea de Jarabe salvándolos del duro pavimento hasta un árbol donde quedaron pegados por el jarabe, mientras gemían o quejaban de dolor

Alex(adolorido): ¿Que fue Eso?...ustedes...¿Por que Ustedes?

Marco (divertido): no se sientan deprimidos, esto es habitual solo que ya lo hemos hecho con Monstruos, Caballeros, Robots, Una Reina Monstruo y una Soldado Lunática

Star(saludándolos volviendo su traje a la normalidad): pero fue muy divertido avísennos cuando quieran y podemos repetirlo

Todos: ¡No¡…!Gracias¡

Dejando a los Deportistas en el arbol los dos Complices se sonrieron Victoriosos

Marco (feliz): ¡Eso fue Estupendo lo Extrañaba Tanto!

Star (feliz girando): ¡JAJA SI! ¡CHOCALA!…(chocando las manos)¡Gemelo Desastre!

Al intentar separar sus manos ambos habían quedado pegados, notaron que el jarabe del Hechizo había quedado en las manos de Star y ahora las manos Derechas de Star y Marco estaban unidas

Ambos (asqueados): ¡DUUAAAGGG!

Inesperadamente un muchacho de la fiesta llego en una bicicleta roja con pelo azul y audifonos, mirando el parque destrosado y a ellos

¿?(Apuntándolos con el dedo): ¡WOWWW!...¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!...

Segundos mas tarde dejar de hacerlo y seguio andando, sin que ellos entiendan el por qué, lo único que hizo Marco fue tacharlo en la libreta

* * *

 **Tierra/Casa Díaz /Domingo/21/07/18/06:28Hs**

* * *

La exploración termonuclear habia volteado la Van de la cual callejón algunas cajas con Bebidas Alcohólicas tanto Marco y Star al notar esto se miraron de forma traviesa y maliciosa.  
Dos calles despues del parque los Buzones de correo eran golpeados por esas botellas asiéndose añicos y embadurnado al buzón con el líquido, el travieso Dúo de Delincuentes siguió con esta actividad por unas calles más, con las luces de las habitaciones prendiéndose y los vecinos gritando

Vecinos (furiosos): ¡QUE ESTAN HACIENDO, MOCOSOS...FUERA DE MI PROPIEDAD, BASURAS!

Corrían despavoridos tomados de la mano, en la mañana notificaron que una pareja de delincuentes amenazo el orden público.  
Ellos siguieron con esto otras 3 calles hasta que Marco rompió una ventana y ahora sí corrieron lo más que pudieron hasta llegar a casa cuando el cielo comenzaba a tener tintes amarillos y más brillosos

Al entrar en caso subieron cada uno a sus habitaciones, cambiándose de Vestimenta Marco su Normal sudadera Roja con la cremallera abierta y Remera Blanca y unos Shorts Marrones, Star por otro lado Opto por su Vestido turquesa, sin mangas, con cuatro rayas de colores en el pecho (el que aparece en Fisesta para un Pony) , al bajar al Living Star cumplió con lo prometido y preparo Helados con 3 sabores para cada uno, siendo Chocolate, Menta Granizada, Banana Split para Marco y Frutos del Bosque, Dulce de Leche, Frutillas para Star.

Al no tener mucho que hacer compartieron una sesión Online de Videojuegos llamado Duck Game, al rato Ferguson y Alfonzo se unieron, El Cuarteto de Amigos paso el rato en el Videojuego perdiendo el Tiempo

Marco(jugando) esto era una prueba para ver quién confía menos en quien… !Todos Fallamos¡

Algunas un poco más Enserio

Alfonzo(videojuego): !Nooo! ¡Pero si te Tire un Sombrero¡

Star (arrogante): ¡Si y yo te tire una Bala que Duele más ¡Jajaja!¡

O para Disfrutar

Marco(feliz): ¡Tengo un Sombrero¡

Star(burlona): ¡Y ahora estás Muerto¡

Marco(molesto):! Vino Directo a mí es que me Odia a Muerte ¡

Star(creída):...!Lo Siento No¡... ¡Ferguson No-No¡ ¡El Martillo No¡

O solo hacer Estupideces

Alfonso (videojuegos): te voy a enseñar lo que es un arma ¡JAJAJA¡

Ferguson (Videojuegos) ¡AL!

Alfonso (Videojuegos): ¡Que!...!Que te Pasa ¡

Ferguson (Videojuego): ¡Cada vez que Rusheas me Matas Siempre a Mí¡ ¡Hijo de Puta¡

Star(bromista): ¡Metesolo Al¡

Alfonzo(videojuegos): ¡Si, Tengo donde Inclustar el Rifle!(con vos seductora) ¡Ven Acompañame al Cuartito Oscuro!

Marco(bromeando): ¡Ahora que Harás!...! Ahora que lo has Enamorado Follatelo!

Todos: !Hooooooo¡ ¡JAJAJA¡

Marco (Viendo a Star comiendo Frutos del Cielo): ¿Cómo te Puede Gustar ese sabor de Helado Literalmente es Vainilla con Edulcorante?

Star (metiéndose una cucharada en la boca): esto es mucho mejor que comer pasta dental con chispas de chocolate

Marco (apuntándola con la cuchara): te perdono porque tienes Frutilla y Dulce de Leche pero Frutos del Bosque es Horrible ¿Por qué no Elegiste Oreo o un Sabor mas Comestible?

Star (con una sonrisa desafiante): !No Tenes Voto ni Opinión¡ teniendo eso en el pote, si te pongo 1 un envase entero de dentífrico mesclado con chocolate no notas la diferencia

Marco(exageradamente): ¡Usted Quiere que yo la Apuñale!

Star (sonriendo de forma traviesa): !Usted quiere que aquí se Derrame Sangre¡

Entre las 7:28 de la mañana Star y Marco se enfrascaron en una Guerra de Trincheras que abarco todo el Living y Cosina de la casa, arrojándose proyectiles no letales para ellos y los muebles de la casa que ivan desde sus zapatillas, Los Almohadones de los Sillones y algunos Hechizos, ahora mismo Star se encontraba detrás de las barandas de la escalera y Marco detrás de la Mesa, algunos proyectiles fueron lanzados de un lado al otro entre constantes risas, hasta que Marco noto en su celular la hora que era

Marco (levantando un palo con una tela en blanco): !Tiempo Fuera, Tiempo Fuera¡, paremos antes de que mis padres se levanten…tal vez es hora de que nos vallamos a dormir(acercándose a la escalera lo más sigilosamente posible) ¡Me estoy Acercando!, ¡No Estoy Armado!

Star (saltando de la baranda con dos almohadas en sus manos): ¡AQUI VOY¡

Alarmado el Moreno soltó el palo y atrapo a Star de la cadera en el aire recibiendo los suaves golpes de las almoadas que luego cayeron al suelo, Marco noto que ella no pesaba tanto, en realidad todo su cuerpo parecía estar suelto cuando estuvo entre los brazos de su Amigo

Marco(sosteniendo a la Mewmana): !Vamos Star Bájate¡…¿Star?...¿Estas Despierta?

Miro el rostro de su Mejor Amiga que estaba apoyado sobre su hombro, sus ojos estaban cerrados con una sonrisa mientras roncaba

Marco(sorprendido): parece que después de todo, llego a su límite, la pelea debió cansarla

Miro el Living Almohadones, Aapatillas y Hechizos por toda la casa, los celulares estaban arriba de la mesa lo más probable es que luego de dejar a Star en la cama ordenaría todo y se iría a dormir.

Marco subió las escaleras con Star descansando en su espalda, llego al segundo piso y podía ver la puerta de la habitación de Star aun lado de la suya, dio unos pasos más y antes de llegar a la puerta de Star sintió que el cuerpo de su amiga lo detenía, al mirar atrás la mano Derecha de Star sostenía el Picaporte su pieza

Star (Adormilada): aquí…quiero aquí

Marco(arqueando una ceja): ¡Esa es mi Habitación¡, te dejo en tu habitación y luego voy a dormir

No recibió ninguna respuesta de Star quien parecía comenzaba a babear encima de la espalda de Marco

Marco(algo molesto y asqueado): ¡Bien! Pero luego no te quejes conmigo por dormir en tu cama

Marco entro en su pieza se acercó a su cama estaba a punto de bajar a Star de su espalda cuando ella misma lo hizo casi con la misma energía de siempre

Marco(confundido): ¡Sta…Hee

Al voltear tardo segundos en entender que había hecho Star, las manos de la Rubia se había aferrado a los Hombros de la sudadera de Marco tomandolo desprevenido, como si la estuviera quitando llevo la sudadera hasta la mitad del torso de Marco. Por reflejo Intento mover sus Brazos solo para darse cuenta que no los podia mover estaban completamnente obstruidos por su sudadera, cuando el Latino Miraro al frente el rostro de Star reflejaba una sonrisa y lo miraba de manera Coqueta y Traviesa

Marco(intentando volver a mover sus brazos pero no funcionan):….

Star jalo a Marco dando una vuelta en círculo y lanzándolo junto a ella sobre la cama que produjo en grave crujido

Marco (preocupado):¡Huuu,mmmm!...¡Creo que... Rompimos las Tablas de la Cama!...

Star(con una sonrisa juguetona y traviesa mira a los ojos a Marco): ¡GOLPE DE SERPIENTES ESMERALDA!

Apoyando las manos en el pecho de Marco y el suyo múltiples Serpientes Verdes se aferraron alrededor de ellos dos, luego utilizo Levitato para cerrar la puerta con llave y apagar la luz de la habitación siendo iluminada por la luz natural de la mañana

Los calzados de ambos estaban repartidos en el Living Star estaba descalza y Marco con medias sus pies estaban frios y tivios, las piernas de Star comenzaron a acurrucarse con las de Marco como si estuvieran envolviéndolas, la manos Izquierda de Star estaba alrededor del torso de Marco y la derecha sobre el Pecho de él, los ojos de Star están mirando directamente a los de él, Marco se sintió como una pequeña presa que había caído en la trampa de un peligroso depredador

Marco(con algo de ruborización en las mejillas): ¿Star?…creo que no estás en tus cabales ahora mismo, el-el Alcohol debe estas afectando tu autocontrol... como no tomaste agua tal vez deberi…

Star(susurrando sensualmente y acariciando su pelo): ¡Marco¡…¿Por qué Jamás Hablamos del Beso en la Cabina?

Marco(pálido): ¿Hee Que?

Star(arrimando su cuerpo más al de Marco que comenzaba a subir de temperatura rápidamente): cuando yo te dije que estaba enamorada de ti lo hablamos, cuando tu obsesión conmigo llego a sus límites lo hablamos, el baile en la fiesta lo hablamos entonces por qué nunca hablamos de ese beso

Los cuerpos de Star y Marco comenzaban a unirse, Star seguía mirando a Marco de forma salvaje y sensual con una voz erótica que jamás la había imaginado, ni mucho menos que Star podría llegar a ponerlo en esta situación, en la voz de ella había pequeños tonos de dulzura y ternura, sus ojos no eran malignos o tenian un propósito diabólico detrás de ellos, esos aun eran los ojos de su Mejor Amiga de igual forma sus corazones estaban enrojecidos

Pero su cuerpo ya no lo veia de la misma forma, en conmaracion a los atributos de Jackie Star jamas lo habia atraido de esa forma pero en esa situacion con sus cuerpos casi pegado con los tirantes de hombros de su vestido sueltos y viendo su Brasier azul el Rostro y Cuerpo de Star se combirtieron en el de la chica mas Hermosa y Sexi que el jamas habia conocido, lo mismo susedia con su aroma a Flores Dulces que lo inundaba combirtiendose en la cosa mas deliciosa que jamas habia olido

Pero la inexperiencia de Marco solo le jugaba en contra su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar en su zona pélvica, cuando Star comenzó a hacer un movimiento que había visto esa misma noche departe de Brittney, acariciar suavemente de manera circular el pecho de Marco

Star(acercándose al cuello de su Mejor Amigo): no te rías de lo que te voy a preguntar…¿Te gusto el Sabor?

Marco (con las mejillas rojas y con algo de sudor en la frente): C-C-Creo que te estas dejando llevar…estás perdiendo el control…solo un poco... si no fuera tan listo…diría que quieres llegar a otro lado

Star (mirando el torso del Latino): ¡Tienes Razón! quiero llegar a otro lado

Marco ( intentado mover los brazos): ¡Star que Estas¡

Los brazos de Marco seguían atrapados por su sudadera y Star ya había hecho su movimiento, había tomado la remera Blanca de Marco estirándola hacia arriba, Gracias a la sudadera no logro sacársela por lo que quedo a medio camino sobre los ojos de Marco tapando su visión, pero dejando su torso desnudo

Star (escalando con dos dedos desde su pelvis hasta su pecho): el karate sin duda te ha hecho bien (tocando uno de sus pectorales) siempre has tenido un cuerpo muy sexi, Chico Karate

De pronto una sensación húmeda recorrió de forma ascendente el pecho hasta el cuello de Marco mientras la mano libre comenzaba a meterse entre los pantalones del Chico Karate, esto rebalso el vaso y su miembro se erecto presionando contra los calzones del muchacho, su pobre corazón bombeaba con una fuerza increíble y su mente era atacada por los nervios, y su rostro ya había perdido su color moreno siendo rojizo, lo único que por lo menos lo mantenía cuerdo era que su visión estaba obstruida si llegara a ver a Star ni el sabría qué es lo que haría

Espero a que algo susediera, un Beso en los Labios, en su Cuello o En cualquier Parte de su Cuerpo, que su Mejor Amiga comienze a Masturbarlo o llegando mas lejos tener sexo con Star Butterfly su Mejor Amiga. Pero nada sucedió, La mano de Star estaba dentro de los pantalones del muchacho pero no se movía su cuerpo seguía tibio pero parecía relajado, aun sentía el recorrido húmedo por su cuello, y la respiración de Star sobre él, pasaron 10,20 segundos la preocupación por su Mejor Amiga limpio su juicio

Marco(cuidadoso): ¡Star!…!Star¡…!Star estas hay¡…¿Star?

Forcejeo uno de sos brazos le llevo un rato pero logro sacar su mano derecha de la Sudadera, toco los hombros desnudos de Star, estirar aún más su remera para sacar sus ojos y ver a Star quien estaba Dormida aun lado de él, casi como si estuviera inconsciente, logro encorvarse y miro a Star quien descansaba sobre él, Marco se quito la remera de la cara pero ahora solo llegaba a tapar su pecho, su panza aun estaba al aire libre

Prefirió estar acostado mientras su cuerpo bajaba su temperatura, sus nervios se apaciguaban y su miembro se achicaba, estar tan relajado no le permitió responder a lo que sucedería después

Marco (tenso):¡JJJJJJJJJJJ…JJJJJJGGGGGJJJ…JJJJEEEE...SSSSTTTTTJJJJJJJJ!

Su cuerpo entero sufrió una parálisis, Dejándo sus Musculos Duro como Piedra, Cada uno de sus Músculos se Tensaron, Sus Nervios Gritaron, El Pecho Comenzó a Dolerle y sus Pulmones Parecian Respirar Fuego. Las venas de su cuerpo se Pronunciaron y del Centro de su Pecho un Agujero de Color Verde Manzana Fluorescente comenzó a Brillar, los ojos de Marco estaban abierto y sus Dientes se estaban Apretando, poco a poco su conciencia comenzó a borrarse, sus ojos comenzaron a pesarle, su cuerpo se relajo y su cabeza cayo sobre su almoada lo último que vio antes de desmayarse fue a Star quien había dejado un Charco de Saliva en su hombro.


End file.
